Lovers and sisters to no end
by TeamRWBYFan199023
Summary: will mei and Yuzu cross the forbidden fruit lines? Will they ever know how to act around each other? Will they ever figure out what their kisses mean? Will they ever figure out what they mean to each other? Whats the deal with matsuri and Harumin? Find out in Citrus. The updated chapters of the manga will be released soon. Cant wait!
1. the forbidden secret

couple pairings: Mei and Yuzu, Matsuri and Harumin

lovers and sisters to no end

chapter 1: the forbidden secret

It was a very cold winter morning and the students of Aihara Academy were very busy preparing for the school exams that were coming up

The Ahiara Academy was known for It's strict rules and policies of high moral standards and education

their dress code had to always be followed and students had to be on time for early roll call

then there was Yuzu Aihara the chairmen's step granddaughter who had very bright blond hair and her nails painted teal green nail polish

her school uniform shirt was half down with a bow tied to it

she had her school sweater tied around her waist

she had star earrings on

her desk was behind her best friend Harumin

Harumin always lived in the moment and then loved teasing her besties whenever she got the chance

but she knows that her sweet pure Yuzuchi has been through a rough time lately so she was thinking of ways to cheer her up

"My beloved sweet innocent pure Yuzuchi. you have been distant from the ice Queen for a while now. Are you going to finally tell me what happened between you two or not?

Yuzu had her head on her desk and she had comical tears rolling down her face

" No not now Harumin. I am in a point of no return and I can never figure Mei out. one minute I try to be a good sister and then she pushes me away then other feelings got involved. I just don't know what to do at the moment."

Mei was in the student council room filling out paperwork and working very hard to ensure everything was correct

Once she was finished she sat in the chairman's chair for comfort

She placed her hair behind her ears and sighed sadly and thought to herself

"One day I will inherit this school and everything that goes along with it, I Just wish my father would come back and take over. But what can I do?

He left the Aihara family to spread his wings and help other children when I needed him the most.

I am student council president and acting chairwoman until grandfather returns from the hospital. It was a blessing Yuzu got to him first... it would have been bad if he died.

He is lucky that she got him to the hospital in time and stayed even though I got her expelled in the first place because of my rash behavior of almost stripping her down in my bedroom in grandfather's house.

She did it without a second thought. She still considered him her grandfather even though he was very harsh with her.

After i returned home... things were different... I don't know how to describe it at all. I mean feelings were going haywire and I forced my kiss on her the very first night I found out she was my sister... well step sister.

Things are different from all angles. All the kisses that have been happening are meanings of what exactly? Am I really falling for my idiot older sister or am I just letting my emotions get the better of me?

We are totally different. We are polar opposites... she does what she wants and I follow rules. I have high standards and she wants to have fun all the time."

She suddenly remembered what happened yesterday with her and yuzu which caused her to blush dark red

~ mini flashback~

Mei was holding the big teddy bear that her father had brought when he visited the last time and she was squishing his front paws again on the couch

Yuzu was watching tv sitting directly next to mei but she wasn't picking up as to why Mei was so quiet that night since she was focused on the television

Mei let go of the teddy and crawled up to yuzu unexpectedly wrapping her arms around her body

"Yuzu... we need to talk... we are alone right? Mama won't be home until late and we have the whole apartment to ourselves."

Yuzu was blushing dark red since mei was so close to her and mei's chest was on her back

"What do you want to talk about? Yes I know we are alone mei. W-what are you-

She was cut off automatically by the kiss of mei and she was pinned against the couch

Yuzu submitted to Mei's advances and kissed her back putting her hands behind mei's long black hair

Mei lowered her lips towards Yuzu's neck slowly licking it

Yuzu let out a small moan of pleasure escape her lips

"M-Mei… w-what's happening? I-i-i mean it's not like I h-haven't thought of this-

Mei pulled back a bit and look into her sister's eyes deeply by placing her forehead against hers and she said in her kind of annoyed voice

"You have thought about this Yuzu? When did this happen? Tell me right now."

Yuzu was dumbfounded by Mei's question"It happened after you told me I placed 97th on my exams… I didn't want to say anything to you because I didn't want you to be creeped out by me.

Everytime we kiss you say it doesn't mean anything and we can never be nothing more. 

You also stated we are both women and sisters. It's not fair to get my hopes up like that mei. So right now I don't know how to act around you or interact with you. 

We can't cross the lines of forbidden fruit. There is Adam and eve. Not eve and eve. 

I know that sound cheesy but it's true. I would never ever get your hopes up like that when I truly have deep feelings for you that I need to figure out. One more thing this kissing thing, we cant- 

She was cut off again by mei's lips because she had heard enough of yuzu's logic 

Mei nibbled her neckline deeply leaving a trail of marks until she reached Yuzu's chest 

She unbuttoned her shirt and just stared at her chest 

"I didn't know you were this flat. I pictured something completely different yuzu. But I can work with this. Small and cute."

She started kissing her chest deeply licking it in circles

Yuzu's eyes shut down and she moaned loudly and she was feeling very hot and bothered at the moment from mei's touches and licks

Mei slowly made her way down towards her stomach sucking on it deeply

She had stopped and looked at Yuzu

"Let's go to our room. We won't get caught.I want to continue to taste you further degree."

Yuzu blushed dark red looking at mei walking away

~end of the mini flashback~

Now it's lunchtime and the students are heading to the cafe to talk and socialize before the they had to run off to class next period 

Harumin and Yuzu were at their regular table sitting by the window just talking about everything to get Yuzu's mind off whatever was bothering her 

Harumin was feeding Yuzu with chop stick and she was being cutesy with it 

"Yuzuchi you need to be more honest with your true feelings. I understand it's a tough time getting along with your step sister. How have you tried to get along with the ice queen?" 

Yuzu ate the food from the chopstick and had tears in her eyes 

"I don't know. All I know is that I am staying at your house tonight. I want to stay away from home for a while. I have all these confusing feelings.

I don't know what's what anymore. I don't even know how to feel! I am so confused!" 

She quickly texted her mom to say she was staying at a friend's house for a few days because she was swamped with school work and other stuff on her mind

After she sent the text to her mother everything was set in motion for the week 

She did want to be home but she had to avoid mei at any cost because she didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable 

After school mei decided to go home early and wait for Yuzu to come home so they can have a chance to talk about what happened earlier that week

But their mother had walked in to tell her what Yuzu texted her 

"welcome home mei, Yuzu won't be home this week. She is staying over at her friend's house to relax because she was swamped with homework and exams. It's just us this week." 

Mei was very confused as to why her older sister would fly the coupe so early in the week 

She thought it was possible that she scared off Yuzu because of what happened but she shook her head and didn't think much of it and went to her room to continue her studies 

She carefully went over to their twin bed and laid on yuzu's side and she quietly sniffed her pillow inhaling her scent 

"Smells like Yuzu. Just like her. It's weird she is staying a week at a friend's house. She normally stays for a few days but a week is to much. I will not question it anymore." 

She quietly hugged Yuzu's pillow and slowly fell asleep forgetting she had homework to do

-Harumin's house- 

Yuzu was laying in bed after she ate dinner with Harumin's family 

She was quietly staring at the ceiling just thinking about everything that went down with mei 

"I really don't get Mei at all. She is a woman of few words, always into her studies the opposite of me. I love to have fun and shop. She is all about rules and studies.

I Just don't get her meanings at all. She said our kisses means nothing and then last week she pulls that stunt on me knowing that the back of my neck is my weak spot. Ever since that first kiss my brain is focused on mei, that much i know. 

I love her but we can't be. She made it clear we can't be anything more than sisters. So it's best if i avoid her all together. It's good for the universe.

Everything will stay in balance if i just don't give her any attention. I know harumin will keep distracted this week so my mind will be clear of all things mei."

She sighed and tossed to the other side to try to sleep

The following morning mei was up earlier than usual sitting at the breakfast table with her step mother eating breakfast

"Mother did Yuzu tell you if she would be in class today? I know normally she would inform you about those things."

She carefully ate her bowl of rice with her chopsticks

Their mother looked at mei curiously

"No she hasn't mei. Something must be really bothering her if she hasn't told me if she was attending class or not. But even so, Whatever is bothering her must be getting to her.

I will be home late tonight, If Yuzu comes home figure out what's wrong with her."

Mei nodded in response

"Of course mother. I can do just that."

She grabbed her lunch carefully and started to go walk to school on her same route as usual she met up with her best friend himeko to continue with their morning walk

Himeko stood by Mei while they walked

"Mei you are very quiet this morning. Did something happen with that rebel again?

How many times this week do i have to give her a lecture about you?

She should be expelled for even being related to you through marriage!"

Mei kept walking to school

"she hasn't done anything himeko. She just didn't return home last night. That's all. Let's change the subject. We more important things to discuss.

With midterms along the way we have to make sure everyone is getting some if their studies done.

I want the Aihara academy to succeed in academics. It is my job to ensure that happens.

After all I will be taking over soon. It is my duty to ensure everything. The midterms will be harder for everyone this time around.

You should focus on your studies more than whatever trouble Yuzu is causing. I will personally deal with her."

Himeko knew she couldn't argue with Mei so she nodded

" Alright President. I will focus on my studies more. I hope you get through to that no good trouble maker though.

Ever since she set foot on campus it's been nothing but trouble.

From how she is in a front of our dress code and how we actually work at school.

She is making a mockery of your family name. Your name has high social standards and that blond bimbo having it is a disgrace!"

Mei turned around and glared at himeko

" That's enough Himeko. I have heard enough. Yes Yuzu is a handful at times but she is different than us.

She looks at life differently than we do. She believes in having fun and not studying as much.

But she has been a good big sister to me. She has put her own feelings aside to help me to become unless socially awkward around people.

No more complaining about Yuzu. Do I make myself clear?"

Himeko nodded and was beside herself

"Fine I will drop it for you Mei mei."

They finally arrived to school and went for their separate classrooms to start their day

Harumin and Yuzu were first in class just staring out the window

Harumin looked over to Yuzu and tapped her forehead

"You know your sister is here. Aren't you going to greet her? I have no clue what's going on between you two but it can't be that bad that you are choosing to avoid her for a week.

Tell mama harumin what's wrong Yuzuchi. Maybe I can help you solve it. I am here for you. I support anything you do."

Yuzu didn't bother to look over to where her sister was and kept her head on her desk facing the window

"no mama harumin. There isn't anything going on. I am just tired. It's best we don't speak about mei. We both are too different and it's better we stay away from each other. She is rules and high standards and I am fun and all about dating.

The world will be better off if I stay away from Mei. That's why I am staying at your house for a week. To avoid her not bring her up."

She had tears flowing down her face because she had been depressed all that went down so she forced herself to be the good big sister but from afar and not give Mei any love at all

What Mei needed was family love not a love relationship and with everyone going on in her personal life Yuzu decided that she shouldn't force her feelings on Mei

After school Yuzu went with Harumi to the local ice cream shop to relax a bit because avoiding Mei was her goal in life at the moment

Yuzu sighed and took a bite out of her ice cream cone

"Mama Harumin, I don't know what to do. Feelings are flying around more then I don't know what. I try and I try to get along with mei but she pushes me away.

I don't understand her at all. Why is she constantly pushing me away if I am trying to be nice to her?

I have helped her mend her relationship with her papa. I try to communicate with her… I get the short end of the stick."

Harumin placed Yuzu's head in her chest and patted her head gently

"There There mama Harumin is here to take away your aches and pains. My poor sweet innocent Yuzuchi, hurt by the ice queen who happens to be her kid sister.

You need to relax a bit Yuzuchi, The ice queen has a lot of pressure on herself. Taking over the school after her grandfather…. It's a big deal.

There is no way you can possibly help her at this time. She is used to doing everything on her own.

She would think you are holding her back some. Maybe this time apart is a good thing. She has you out her hair for a bit and you are free to do whatever you want.

Trying to get along with her isn't a bad thing but if it's making you this depressed…. Maybe time apart will do you both some good."

Yuzu blushed being so close to her chest

" Thank you mama harumin. You made me feel much better. Let's have fun today! Let's go shopping and stop by the signing place. I need some excitement."

Harumin smiled

"Sure! Anything for my sweet innocent Yuzuchi. You need a lot of fun in your life right now. We can do whatever you want. Let's have fun. It's Yuzuchi fun day today!"

Mei went home directly after her student council meeting and after the business meeting her grandfather had that afternoon hoping Yuzu was home by the time to start dinner but as luck would have it Yuzu didn't come home at all

Now mei started to worry which was rare for her because she never showed emotion before unless it was around Yuzu whenever something bad happened or something sad had happened

She picked up the house phone and dialed Yuzu's number

The call rang several times before it went to voicemail and mei hung up the call

So she went food shopping herself and she decided to call Yuzu again for what they needed for dinner

Yuzu finally picked up her cell phone

"Hello… Yuzu speaking. Who is this?"

Mei was kind of relieved that Yuzu picked up her cell phone

"Yuzu? Why aren't you coming- I mean I am food shopping and I am calling to find out what we need for tonight's dinner. Can you come by and help me and then you can go back to what you are doing."

Yuzu being on the other line

"Fine mei I will help you with shopping and come back to my normal life. You know having fun."

She left harumin for a bit to help mei with their grocery shopping

It was so quiet and tense between the two sisters that if the quietness was fog and you had a knife you would be able to cut through it

Yuzu was picking up what they needed for dinner

Mei looked over seeing how Yuzu was being quiet and how she carefully chose what they needed

"Yuzu…. Are you avoiding me? Why did you decide not to come home this week? Rumors will start as to why you aren't home by a certain time.

Is this because of what happened last week? You never think of how this will effect grandfather. You should come home tonight."

Yuzu blinked picking up some lamb chops and rice and some eggs and noodles

"Mei, this is hardly the time or place for that conversation. I can't be home.

Not with everything you have going on. I rather be out of your hair then cause you anymore trouble. You are you and I am me. We are too different.

I want fun and less rules. You are all about studies and rules. You are the heir of the Aihara family.

It's all about high standards and such. I will never live up to. It's best that I keep my distance instead of forcing my true feelings on you.

You need a big sister… not a relationship. You already made your point before.

I understand that. So it's best if I stay away so you can focus on your studies and ruling the school."

Mei was shocked that Yuzu was serious about keeping distance between them but that didn't make things easier for either of them

She also had such a sad expression and sad tone in her voice

"Yuzu what's gotten into you? You never spoke like this before. What's the drastic change all of a sudden? I don't understand what you are saying."

Yuzu blinked looking at her sister

"You need a big sister you can count on Mei… I am not that person. All I do is cause you a big headache and suffering. That's what himeko- I mean momokino said.

So It's best we don't interact at all unless we have to. We can interact at home. But during school hours and after school hours no.

We have to keep this strictly sister like behavior instead of whatever we had going on at home. It's not fair toy with one's emotions mei. I personally wouldn't do that to you."

She paid for the groceries and took mei home

She opened the apartment door and started preparing and cooking dinner for mei so she wouldn't go hungry

It's almost done ok? After this I am going back to my friend's house. Distance is good for us. It will give us time to figure out what's really going in between us..

I can't take this anymore mei. I really can't. I am at a point of no return."

After she finished cooking dinner she went to her room to pick up some clothes and placed them into a bag

She walked passed mei

"have a good night mei. You have the entire bed to yourself. See you tomorrow at school."

Mei quietly ate her dinner and didn't look at the door and she started thinking

"The point of no return? What did that even mean? What did she mean she can't take it anymore? Toying with one's emotions isn't the way to go? I have never seen Yuzu like that before. What's gotten into her?

What exactly did himeko say to Yuzu that I wasn't aware of? A headache and suffering? I am the heir of the Aihara family. Figure out whatever this is. Yuzu is definitely hiding something. But what?"

She finished her dinner and did the dishes carefully placing them into the kitchen shelf

She went to their room and started on her homework

~end of chapter 1~

Preview:

Chapter 2: distance makes the heart grow fonder? Mei's determination to get Yuzu home


	2. distance makes the heart grow fonder?

Lovers and sisters to no end

Chapter 2: distance makes the heart grow fonder? Mei's determination to get Yuzu home

It was a nice clear bright early spring day at the Aihara academy

The students were preparing for the second term to begin and the were excited because they were receiving new freshmen this year

Yuzu finally made it to second year along with her sister and her best friend Harumin

But things were easy for now but Yuzu still hadn't figured out her resolve with Mei and it was getting to her but she did point out valuable points to mei

She felt like a weight was taken off her shoulders after expressing her feelings to mei

She continued to avoid her at all cost because things were tense enough and she didn't want to make a case of it

She wanted mei to have an easy life without her messing it up for her

So this is the resolve: avoid mei and don't cause anymore trouble or give her headaches. She will be happier and full of life if I stay away.

Just than the loud speaker went on

"Will Yuzu Aihara of class 2-2 please report to the chairman's office. The chairwoman would like to speak to you."

Harumin looked at Yuzu and patted her head

"What did you do this time to be called to the chairman's office? It must be bad if you are being called in.

Did something happen with you and the ice queen yesterday when you left? All I know is that you left to help her.

Yuzuchi don't die on me when you see the chairwoman. Even if she your little sister. "

Yuzu finally got up and sucked in a deep breath

"I will be fine. I am not dealing with any confusing feelings at the moment.

I spoke my true feelings and I guess it bothered her. I packed up some clothes and stood with you.

I mean after I cooked and prepared dinner for her. I wasn't hungry yesterday when I dropped her off.

Don't worry I won't die. I am too pretty to die."

She went slowly walked out of the classroom and went to the chairman's office following the rules for once so she won't be under the student council's radar

She opened the door and saw her kid sister sitting in their grandfather's chair

"I am here chairwoman Aihara. What do you want this time? I was in class trying to learn.

You just can't call me whenever you want to. You want me to be in the top 50 right. I can't have any distractions. Not at this time.

Like I told you yesterday at the supermarket we can't come in contact at school.

Home is fine. School isn't. You don't need me to distract you from your business. If you let me go back to-

Mei pushed Yuzu against the door making it close and kissed her forcibly

Yuzu submitted easily and kissed her back

She couldn't believe this was happening on school grounds and in their grandfather's office

But She had slightly pushed Mei away to breathe a bit and she was a bit nervous but being back to normal sort of

"Mei…. You can't do this. We are on school grounds. You know that Momokino-San has it out for me enough as it is.

We don't need her rushing down here and lecturing me because of your rash choices. I decided to be the best big sister for you so you don't have a headache cause of me.

You have a lot of work to finish mei. This school is your birthright and you have to make sure it stays the best. To keep gramps happy.

The only way to do that is if I stay out your way and let you handle it. You are much more responsible for things now.

I am irresponsible. I don't like my studies much. I want to have fun. I can't let my personality ruin that for you. Distance between us is a good thing.

I can't return home until I figure out what exactly I am feeling. These kiss attacks isn't helping at all. We need to figure out what all this means.

I am sorry mei, I am the worse big sister ever."

She still had her back against the closed door

Mei had tears in her eyes trying to figure out the meaning of Yuzu's words

"I don't understand what you are saying Yuzu. Make me understand. We are still sisters.

You should come home. It's very quiet without you there. Mama does come home late.

It's just me in that house. I don't know what was said to you by himeko but I will make sure you don't get the wrong idea.

What did she tell you exactly? Be honest with me Yuzu."

Yuzu shook her head and She started having tears in her own eyes

"I can't. It makes no sense to tell you anything. But right now keeping distance is what's best.

We have different social standards. The only thing that bonds us together is that our parents are married and that makes us siblings.

We are completely polar opposites and it's best that way. We will talk later about this. Right now it's too much."

She fixed herself up and left Mei back in the office going back to class

She waited for the day to be over and didn't want to mess anything else up for Mei

"distance is the key. Distance will smarten us both up. Whatever we have I don't know what to call it. It makes no sense."

Mei was back in her chair feeling her lips softly and was blushing bright red

This really had her thinking a lot more about Yuzu's words from yesterday and something stuck to her mind that Yuzu had said

~Mini flashback~

Yuzu was helping mei grocery shop for the stuff they needed for dinner

Mei looked at how careful Yuzu was picking up what they were going to eat that night

She walked over to Yuzu looking at her with such a sad expression on her face

"Yuzu…. Are you avoiding me? Why did you decide not to come home this week? Rumors will start as to why you aren't home by a certain time.

Is this because of what happened last week? You never think of how this will effect grandfather. You should come home tonight."

Yuzu blinked picking up some lamb chops and rice and some eggs and noodles

"Mei, this is hardly the time or place for that conversation. I can't be home.

Not with everything you have going on. I rather be out of your hair then cause you anymore trouble. You are you and I am me. We are too different.

I want fun and less rules. You are all about studies and rules. You are the heir of the Aihara family.

It's all about high standards and such. I will never live up to. It's best that I keep my distance instead of forcing my true feelings on you.

You need a big sister… not a relationship. You already made your point before.

I understand that. So it's best if I stay away so you can focus on your studies and ruling the school."

Mei was shocked that Yuzu was serious about keeping distance between them but that didn't make things easier for either of them

She also had such a sad expression and sad tone in her voice

"Yuzu what's gotten into you? You never spoke like this before. What's with the drastic change all of a sudden? I don't understand what you are saying."

Yuzu blinked looking at her sister

"You need a big sister you can count on Mei… I am not that person. All I do is cause you a big headache and suffering. That's what himeko- I mean momokino said.

So It's best we don't interact at all unless we have to. We can interact at home. But during school hours and after school hours no.

We have to keep this strictly sister like behavior instead of whatever we had going on at home. It's not fair toy with one's emotions mei. I personally wouldn't do that to you."

She paid for the groceries and took mei home

She opened the apartment door and started preparing and cooking dinner for mei so she wouldn't go hungry

It's almost done ok? After this I am going back to my friend's house. Distance is good for us. It will give us time to figure out what's really going in between us..

I can't take this anymore mei. I really can't. I am at a point of no return."

After she finished cooking dinner she went to her room to pick up some clothes and placed them into a bag

She walked passed mei

"have a good night mei. You have the entire bed to yourself. See you tomorrow at school."

Mei quietly ate her dinner and didn't look at the door and she started thinking

"The point of no return? What did that even mean? What did she mean she can't take it anymore?

Toying with one's emotions isn't the way to go? I have never seen Yuzu like that before. What's gotten into her?

What exactly did himeko say to Yuzu that I wasn't aware of? A headache and suffering?

I am the heir of the Aihara family. Figure out whatever this is. Yuzu is definitely hiding something. But what?"

Back to present tense

Yuzu was enjoying her life to the fullest after school not having a care in the world

She was at the mall shopping with harumin

Harumin was staring at how much Yuzu was having fun but she knows something was bothering her best friend

"Yuzuchi what happened with the ice queen? I see you are in one piece. What did she want?"

Yuzu looked over to harumin and blinked

"nothing much happened. She just wants me home. Weird as heck. But I gave her the reasons as to why I can't be home this week.

I told her whatever is going between us…. We have to figure it out separately exactly what we mean to each other.

I can't keep going into circles with her.

I told her distance is the best option for us because it's easier on her to rule the school and keep it how grandfather wants it to be.

Full of honor and respect. I told her if I stay away she can focus on the school and won't worry about me giving her a headache.

This is exactly why I am staying with you and your grandma.

Who would want me as an older sister anyways? I mess up everything and don't have a chance to explain anything.

I mean having the last name Aihara knowing full well I can't live up to it. I am me and mei is herself. We will never connect in ways I thought We could."

She let out a bit old sigh

"things are way to complicated right now."

Mei was in the chairman's office going over final details about everything for the school and business meetings for her grandfather

After she was finished she just sat back in the chair reading a book quietly

Himeko walked into the chairman's office to see mei

"All students are done for the day. They went home. All class rounds and clean up are done.

Is there anything you want to go over that we may have missed?

I am surprised that no good trouble maker isn't around to disturb your thinking president. "

Mei looked up from the book and placed her hair behind her ear

"Himeko what happened last week with you and Yuzu? She isn't telling me anything.

Well not that I expect her to. But right now she is avoiding home. I want to know what was said to her so I can fix it.

She said a lot of things that didn't make sense. It didn't sound like the normal cheerful rule breaking Yuzu I am used to.

I want to know what was said right now himeko. She told me she has to stay away because she causes me a headache and she doesn't want to mess anything up.

We are two different people with two different lives. She wouldn't want to tarnish my family name. She called me the true heir of Aihara academy.

She said for things to remain the way they are, she has to stay away so I can focus on the school and not her causing trouble.

What was told to her himeko?"

That was the first time Mei wanted to know anything regarding Yuzu and this was the first time she ever spoke this much because as Yuzu put it she was a woman of few words

She was very frustrated at the moment trying to get down to why Yuzu isn't coming home

Himeko was very shocked at the moment at her friend's behavior

"Mei Mei I just told her the truth. She needed to know she can't do whatever she wants. She brings shame and dishonor to your family name.

You don't want to be associated with the likes of her.

To be honest it would have been better if her mother never got remarried and you wouldn't be so stressed out.

You already have enough on your plate running the school and preparing to take it over. She is right. If she stays away you can focus more. Why are you so concerned anyways?"

Mei glared at himeko very dangerously

" You don't have any idea what I am going through himeko! So you have to stay out of it! No more putting ideas into Yuzu's head!

You are getting in the way to much. You don't have the right to tell Yuzu off. What gives you the right to do what you did to Yuzu anyways?"

Himeko kinda backed away

" I am trying to protect you Mei Mei. I swore to myself that I would always protect you. I am doing this for you Mei Mei. You have to be protected."

Mei stood up from her grandfather's desk and walked passed himeko holding the door knob

"I am not some child that needs protecting Himeko. Now you have to respect my parents marriage. As weird as it sounds Having Yuzu around is a good thing.

She is free to be who she wants to be. Yes she is a troublemaker but she causes trouble without meaning to.

Her staying away from home is a very bad look on the Aihara family name. I understand why now…. If You hadn't said anything to her or put weird ideas into her head she would be home.

Do you have any idea the ripple you have caused himeko? My mother is very concerned about her not being home.

If she stays away longer she will be expelled again. I can't have her expelled again. I worked too hard to let her grades suffer."

She walked out of the chairman's office to go find her older sister

Matsuri was with Yuzu and Harumin because she knew Yuzu would keep her in check even if it meant flirting with Yuzu every now and than

Whenever matsuri was around she had this habit of taking things with Yuzu too far just to prove a point

Like that time she kissed her just to piss off mei or make her jealous which it didn't work on Mei not at all

She was still plotting to keep Mei and Yuzu apart as long as she could

But her plans have failed each and every time which Pissed her the hell off

Matsuri has a bit of a dark streak when it comes to Yuzu

She knew that Yuzu had a thing for Mei and that's something she felt she had to stop before Yuzu got hurt or worse

So she felt it was her duty to keep them apart as much as she could

Mei followed where people said they saw Yuzu last and she finally made it to the arcade

She went down the stairs to the karaoke bar made her way to the room Yuzu, Harumin and Matsuri were at and opened the door

She interrupted the room with her normal sad voice

"Yuzu Aihara…. Your presence at home is requested as of right now. We need to talk.

Stop what you are doing and go home this very moment."

Yuzu put down the microphone and blinked

"Chairwoman Aihara… how did you know where I would be? This isn't your type of place to be in.

You normally wouldn't associate yourself with places like this. Right now I don't want to be home at all.

You should go home. It is your home isn't it? It's more of your home than it is mine. So go home."

She wanted to enjoy her time with her friends but Mei was making it very difficult to

Mei blinked and walked over to Yuzu and grabbed her arm

"either come home or be expelled. Those are your two options. We need to have a serious serious talk about what himeko told you.

You need to be home at this very moment. What she did and said was wrong. Just come home and we will talk about it. "

Yuzu finally gave in and sighed

"Fine Chairwoman Aihara. I will return home and we will talk. But if it doesn't get anywhere… I am leaving back to harumin's house.

You can let go of my arm now. I already said I will head home. Harumin please have my side of the bed ready when I get there."

Harumin nodded

"Sure thing my sweet innocent loveable Yuzu. Mama Harumin is on the job. Don't be home too late. See you when you get home. "

She waved at Yuzu as she left with Mei

Mei was very quiet on the way home and she was reading her book

Yuzu was also quiet on the way home wondering what mei wanted her to be home so badly

She wanted to ask what exactly they had to talk about and why was Mei so determined to get her home

Normally mei would shrug her off because of her rash choices but today she was different

Yuzu couldn't make heads or tails of Mei's actions

Once they finally reached home Yuzu opened the door and sat on the couch nervously because it has been a while since she was home last and everything felt different

Once their door to their home was closed mei sat by Yuzu and they were quiet for a few moments

Another few moments had passed and none of them said a word until Yuzu stood up

Yuzu let out a sigh

"I didn't come home for a contest of who can stay quiet the longest Mei.

Say what you have to do we can both move on with life. I have my life to enjoy. "

Mei looked at her with a sad look on her face

"whatever himeko said… don't believe a word of it. I don't know what was said to you but you have the right to call this place your home.

This is your home. I scolded her earlier for whatever she told you.

Yes you give me a headache at times but you don't mean to because you were simply looking out for me. That's your job as a big sister even if you are one day older than I am.

You do have a big heart and wants what's best for me. You are free to be who you are but as long as it doesn't affect grandfather or leads you to bring re-expelled again.

I am sure you wouldn't want that. I worked too hard to let your grades suffer because i was careless.

I figured out what you mean to me yuzu…. Would you like to hear it?"

Yuzu blinked and sat back down looking directly at Mei

"What am I to you exactly Mei? I want an honest answer from you.

All the kisses we shared over the last couple of months… what does it mean to you exactly?

You can't say it doesn't mean anything because I feel it means something. In my heart our kisses mean something to me."

Mei looked at Yuzu with such a sad expression on her face

"I am confused myself at the moment Yuzu. I don't have a direct answer for you at this point and time but I will say you do mean something to me.

Not just because we are sisters. I believe we are something more than that. I know I shouldn't be hiding behind my feelings.

But what himeko said was true about me though, I do shoulder a lot of things and keep things to myself.

I am the heir of Aihara academy. I have to follow the rules and make sure everything is running smoothly.

Grandfather will be returning to school by next week. So I can return back to my normal life as the student body president and as a student as well.

I want you home Yuzu. It's too quiet and i miss your cooking when mama isn't home.

You need to be here with me. You are something important to me. The way I kiss you isn't only to shut you up but to explore what I am really feeling.

We are in an all girls school so it's normal for girls to be like this.

Mostly all the girls are in relationships with one another even if they are already engaged at our age.

Yes we are sisters which makes things a bit complicated. It's hard to see you with matsuri.

She really got to me that one time when I came home from the supermarket and I saw you two kissing as if I wasn't there. I simply walked by like I didn't see anything."

Yuzu actually dropped sweat on the side

"Y-you actually saw that? Why didn't you stop it from going further mei?

I didn't know you saw that kiss. You see with matsuri knows something about me and I am trying my best to keep her under control.

She kissed me to make you jealous. She was always very clingy as a child and she has a bit of a dark streak when it comes to me.

I was few years older than her. I am trying to keep her from saying anything that might tarnish your family name."

Mei looked at her and blinked

"What does she know about you Yuzu? What are you hiding from me that she knows?"

Yuzu gulped because she knew had to be honest with Mei about everything she was feeling and she let go a sigh of relief

"M-mei…. What matsuri knows about me is that…. Well i… um… that i… what she knows is that I have a thing for you.

I have been trying to keep her quiet about that. She was trying to blackmail me a while back.

She made some advances toward me but you called to ask me for help with the groceries so you kinda stopped it before it went to far.

Which I was relieved that you had called. Who knows what would have happened….. wait so that was the reason why you acted out that one time? Just because you saw me and matsuri kissing blindly in the street?

Mei looked away cutely while blushing and she started fidgeting with her hair nervously

"Well… i-i can't really explain that at the moment. I just can't explain what overcame me. It just… well …. I don't know."

She was still fidgeting with her hair cutely

Yuzu pulled Mei into her arms and romantically whispered into her ear

"Mei…. Were you jealous that one time? You know you have to be more than honest with me now. It's only fair since I was completely honest with you."

Mei blushed again because Yuzu was whispering in her ear which happened to be her weak point and caused her to stifle a little moan

Yuzu blinked and kept whispering in her ear

"Please Mei be honest with me. Were you actually jealous of that whole kiss situation with me and matsuri.

Just to be very more honest with you… I didn't cause it. I didn't ask to be kissed out of the blue like that.

I was going to you but she kinda forced the issue. That's what caused her to act out and kiss me like that."

Mei moaned again because her ear was turning red from Yuzu whispering in it too much

She looked up at Yuzu with certainty in her eyes while holding one of her arms

"Yuzu… quit it. You know how sensitive my ear is. You know that's my weak point. "

She wanted to kiss Yuzu but she thought right at that moment it wasn't the best time until she was completely caught off by Yuzu's actions

Yuzu knew that their mother wouldn't be home until late that night so it was clear that she had to make some things right with Mei

So she turned Mei's towards her and kissed her deeply holding her hand softly

Mei returned the response with a kiss of her own leaning more toward towards Yuzu also holding her hand in return

They were trying to to compete with one another to see who can be pushed against their limits in the kiss

Both of their heads were pushing against one another

Mei got out of yuzu's grasp and pushed her down to the couch staring into her eyes deeply

Yuzu looked equally into mei's eyes

" M-Mei…. What's h-happening right now? Help me understand please?"

Mei licked her neck holding her arms above her head

"Just let me handle this Yuzu. We are alone for a little while.

I want to explore what you are really feeling. Your honest feelings. I can't focus if you are talking. You submit so easily though. Why is that?

Yuzu blushed dark red because mei was on top of her body

"W-why don't we g-go to our room? Wouldn't our bed be much more relaxing to be in than the couch?

She had so many things running through her mind due the fact of how well their bodies were matched up being so close for that long period of time

She started picturing all the things she wanted to do to mei but she shook it out her mind because she knew that wouldn't come true

Mei was already half way to their room since Yuzu was still distracted

"Are you coming or not? If you are done spacing out yuzu. Let's go to our room where it's more private and comfortable."

Yuzu jumped from the couch and followed Mei to their room

After they both were in their room

the door closed slowly showing a smiling yuzu winking

~end of chapter 2~

Next time on citrus

Yuzu: So many things have happened and i wonder what the next step is. This is the first time i have ever been in love before. I just hope i don't mess things-

Mei: Yuzu are you free sunday? I would like for us to go somewhere.

Yuzu blushed dark red

I am free whenever you want me to be

Next time: First date out together. Off to the hot springs we go!


	3. hotsprings three day date pt1

Lovers and sisters to no end ( Citrus fanfic)

Chapter 3: First date out together. Off to the hot springs we go! Part 1

It was a hot summer day and Yuzu had to attend her normal summer classes to remain in the top fifty percent and keep her step grandfather happy

It's hard to maintain the grades her sister help to her by studying so much over the last couple of months

Yuzu knew she had to maintain her grades or she would get punished by mei

However mei punished Yuzu she had to accept it

today was different of sorta Mei was kind of nice and giving Yuzu a break for a while

She knew was studying very hard during the summer

Mei looked over at Yuzu taking her pencil away for a second

It was now or never for the two siblings so Mei took a deep breath and calmly but romantically said

"Yuzu? I need to ask you something important. All I need is one simple answer. "

She moved closer to Yuzu slowly until she was behind her wrapping her arms around her waist

Yuzu blushed dark red

"Y-yes Mei? W-what is it you want to ask me?"

Mei placed her head on yuzu's back holding her very close

"I would like to go somewhere with you. Just us two. Nobody to bother us. I want an actual date with you.

Can we go to the hot springs? I was thinking us leaving Friday evening and coming back Sunday. Late Sunday morning."

Yuzu blushed dark red thinking to herself for a bit

"an actual date to a hot spring? Is she teasing me or something? Is there more beautiful than those two words? Us … alone…. At… a …. Hot spring? A lot of things can happen at a hot spring.

Most likely a lot can happen alone if we share a room together. Wait… she did say alone.

That means no harumin or Momokino or matsuri around.

I better answer her before she changes her mind.

She gulped a bit before answering

She turned around looking mei in the eyes

"just us two huh? Yes I would like that very much mei. That wouldn't be a problem.

We can leave Friday and come back super late Sunday morning. So it's a date mei."

Mei looked into Yuzu's eyes romantically with a tiny blush streaking across her face

"Kiss me Yuzu."Was all she said

Yuzu already had a blush streaking across her face but she kissed Mei deeply pulling her closely to her

Mei moaned against the kiss leaning back just a bit giving Yuzu a bit of access to her neck

Yuzu was following Mei's movement and nibbled her neckline deeply leaving marks on her neck

she licked where she left the love marks on her neck

Mei pushed her away to regain control of herself and her breath because it became too much for her to handle at the moment

"Yuzu you know the marks you leave on my neck… it will take a while for them to disappear. You did this the last time remember?"

Yuzu rubbed the back of her head blushing remembering that one time she left the love marks on her neck

~mini flashback~

The group took a trip to Kyoto to do some learning and sightseeing.

It was nighttime and the group turned in for bed

Yuzu and Mei were in their own room while everyone was in their own rooms…

Yuzu was used to sharing a bed with Mei because they shared one back home but with the way things were

she wasn't really sure if she should make a move on Mei while they were alone

Things between them were very awkward and complicated

Yuzu was first to lay down in bed facing the wall being very quiet because she seriously didn't know how to act around Mei

Mei didn't leave a book of invisible instructions for Yuzu to follow

Mei soon followed into bed getting under the covers quietly

There was a lot of silence between the two because they really didn't know how to interact with one another

Mei broke the silence between them and turned on her side looking at Yuzu's back

" Yuzu are you still up or are you finally going to say something to me?

Things don't have to be well so awkward. We are on a trip. An educational one. Say something at least."

Yuzu finally turned around in bed facing Mei with a dark blush

" We make things awkward Mei. We both know that.

A lot has changed between us and I can't make sense of it. One minute we are fine but the next we aren't.

One minute I make you happy than I make you upset. I just can't call it.

What are we to each other Mei?

Help me understand what this means. What the heck our kisses mean?"

Mei blinked and sighed

"Our kisses mean nothing.

We are both women and sisters. We can't be nothing more.

I thought this was the end of that conversation. Even if we were to go further than what we did last time… I highly doubt we would last.

I know you try to bring the best out of me but it doesn't work. We are just too different.

I think we have enough time before we reach second year of high school to figure out everything we need to."

Yuzu blinked

"Fine then… our kisses mean nothing. I will drop it and never bring it up again. As a matter of fact….

I think we should sleep in different beds tonight. I will sleep on the floor. You can have the bed to yourself.

She got up from the bed to get the extra blankets for the floor but Mei stopped her dead in her tracks

Mei held on to her arm preventing her from leaving the bed

"Yuzu don't leave the bed. We have a lot to talk about. "

She pulled Yuzu down getting on top of her just to stare in her eyes

Yuzu was getting overheated and had a serious case of the blushes and sweat dropped on the side of her temple

"Mei why are you always on top?

Can't I be on top for once?

I should always be on top because I am a day older than you. Let me be on top for once."

Mei whispered in her ear

"You don't know how to be on top Yuzu. Let me guide you on how to be on top.

We are on this trip for a week and we have a lot of learning to do.

There is plenty of time for fun.

I will show you the Aihara way of learning and you will learn how to be the on top person.

Also I don't think you will be able to handle that type of responsibility. You aren't ready for that.

She gave Yuzu that look of "i will always be on top and you will always be on the bottom"

Yuzu was getting hot and bothered just having Mei whispering in her ear and she grabbed mei and she managed to be on top for once

She nibbled her earlobe romantically slowly putting her hands under Mei's shirt touching her soft skin and she felt how hot Mei was feeling

She slowly worked her lips towards Mei's neck and started to kiss her neck deeply just leaving a trail of butterfly kisses until she stopped at the base of her neckline and bit her neck deeply

Mei moaned and panted at the same time and she also had the serious case of the blushes

"Yuzu…. Stop… please."

Yuzu kept at it a little bit more

"I can't stop mei… not until I understand your feelings more. I want to understand you more.

I don't want to stop. I want us to be on the same level. I want our feelings to be in sync.

You are so far away. You let me only see sides of yourself that others don't see.

I want to be closer to you. No matter how much I try you pull away.

She bit the other side of mei's neck slowly licking where she bit her

Mei tried not to moan but it failed because she was feeling good because of how Yuzu was handling her

She stifled a little moan lifting her head more back so Yuzu can continue what she was doing

Yuzu continued what she was doing slowly grabbing Mei's breasts carefully

Mei was panting very hard and pushed Yuzu away a bit

"Yuzu… stop."

Yuzu blinked and just rested her forehead on mei's chest

"I am sorry mei if I went too far.

I couldn't help it. Now can we go to bed? I am tired as well.'

Mei was kind of shaken at the moment

It was in a good way well not that she would ever admit it but she smiled and kissed Yuzu's forehead

"Yes we can sleep now. But together on the same bed. We have to wake up early.

I hope you weren't trying to leave marks on my neck that people are going to see."

Yuzu blinked and faked a yawn

"Of course not Mei… I would never do that. Good night."

~end of mini flashback ~

Yuzu blushed dark red

"I remember that Mei.

I apologized for that. I really didn't mean to go that far. I couldn't help it.

Our bodies were responding to each other but our minds and hearts were elsewhere.

I was just trying to understand you more. I wanted to connect with you more. I really want that closeness Mei."

Mei put her head on Yuzu's shoulder holding her hand interlocking her fingers with Yuzu's fingers

"You will get that connection you seek this weekend. We will be all alone. Completely alone.

Don't tell anyone where we are going.

They will follow us and we won't have peace and quiet.

You know how matsuri is. I don't mind harumin but Matsuri is a challenge."

Yuzu held her hand also interlocking her fingers with Mei's fingers

"Don't worry about that Mei. I don't have plans this weekend anyways.

Harumin is going on a family vacation and as for Matsuri…. She is doing her own thing.

We won't be bothered. I promise. It's just us this weekend.

I want to understand you more without the physical attraction we already have towards each other.

I want to know the real mei. What she likes and what she dislikes. Does she have hobbies. You know stuff like that."

Mei was kind of shocked that Yuzu wanted to know all about her

She was happy on the inside that Yuzu wanted to get know the real her

She stayed closer to Yuzu slowly falling asleep for a little while against her shoulder still holding her hand

Yuzu went back to studying as mei slept so closely but she remained focus on her math homework

After she was finished her summer homework correctly she placed a blanket over her and Mei still holding her hand in return

She also fell asleep against Mei

They stayed like that for hours until dinner time

When they finally woke up they got out of bed and went to the supermarket to pick up some things for dinner

Mei stood by closely by Yuzu watching her pick the things they needed for their dinner since their mother was going to be late home from work

Summer time meant extra work for their mother at the construction site and it also meant longer hoursThey were used to being alone all the time

Once Yuzu got everything and paid for it they walked home holding hands

Yuzu was very happy at the moment holding hands with Mei outside as they were walking home

They finally reached their apartment and Yuzu started preparing and cooking their dinner also setting aside dinner for their mother incase she came home for a lunch break

Once dinner was done and cooked Yuzu placed their dinner plates on table carefully with their large cups of water

Mei looked at the dinner plate and kind of smiled

"Thank you Yuzu. It looks very very good."

Yuzu smiled brightly

"It's no problem Mei. Let's enjoy this meal together. "

They both ate their dinner quietly like normal and was enjoying the peace they were having

Dinner was soon over and the siblings did the dishes together and put them away to dry off

Yuzu got her bath stuff and went to take a nice relaxing hot bath

She was sitting in the tub just thinking about the hot springs trip and she let her mind escape her a bit and she was blushing several shades of red

She pictured what would happen while they were alone for so many days

Sure it was from Friday to Sunday but Yuzu was planning to make it very special

Since she had a part time job she was going to work from Monday until Thursday night that way she would have enough money saved up to make mei feel really special

She was very determined to make Mei happy and have a smile on her face

Since she was wrapped up in her own thoughts she didn't feel or notice mei was right next her

Mei nibbled Yuzu's earlobe to distract her from her own thoughts

"Yuzu… what were you thinking about? I want to know your thoughts about the hot springs trip. You can tell me what you are planning."

Yuzu moaned deeply to Mei nipping at her ear and she finally realized that Mei was by her

"M-Mei how long have you been next to me in the bathtub? I didn't feel you come in."

Mei sighed

"Whatever you were thinking about it plagued your mind so you were very distracted… so I cleared your mind just now by nibbling your earlobe.

Now are you going to tell me what were you planning or do I have to punish you to get it out of you? Listen you… I want to know what are your plans for our three day trip alone.

She slowly rubbed her finger against Yuzu's chest romantically

That sent chills down her back

Yuzu let out a romantic gasp of air out and blushed

"It's a surprise for you Mei. I promise you will like it. Just trust me alright.

What I am planning will make you very happy. One more thing….. Can we wear our matching rings?

I am asking permission first. I want to be considerate of your feelings. This is the first time we are going to be away for three days. Alone."

Mei was quiet for a moment really thinking about their three day date and she looked romantically at Yuzu and kissed her deeply

Yuzu was battling back with the kiss just to prove she can be on top and be in control which she wanted for quite sometime now

She slowly removed her lips from mei's lips and worked her way slowly to her neck just nibbling the base of her neckline leaving a trail of marks which could be visible to anyone with a good eye

Yuzu couldn't help herself at all at the moment and let herself get wrapped up in the moment with Mei

Mei moaned out a bit enjoying it not that she would ever admit it

Her hands slowly crept up on Yuzu's body moving towards her chest

"Yuzu… we have to stop… we are crossing lines we aren't ready for…."

Yuzu stopped remembering where they were

"I'm sorry mei… I got caught up in the moment. I guess we will figure out everything this weekend. I can't wait for the hot springs trip.

I will cook dinner early this week. I have to go to work after class so I will be late home. But Friday through Sunday is all us. I promise."

Mei was breathing very hard but she was gaining it back slowly

" Alright. Understood Yuzu. Have fun at this part time job you have. As for the matching rings…. Yes we can wear them. Since we will be all alone and being romantic."

Yuzu kissed her forehead and smiled

"Alright Mei. Let's get out before we prune to death. We need to keep our smooth silky skin."

She got out of the bathtub wrapping a towel around her and started drying her hair with another towel

She put on her pjs and went to their room sitting on the bed waiting for Mei to come

Mei finally arrived fully dressed in her pjs getting back into bed

"Good night Yuzu."

The next morning Yuzu was up bright and early

She looked over her study material for her test that morning

she was determined to ace her exams because she wasn't only doing it for herself but she was doing it to keep mei and her step grandfather happy

She was focused more than ever since Mei has been helping her study

After she finished looking over her study material she went to eat breakfast with her mother and sister

Mei looked at Yuzu with those beautiful purple eyes

"You are a little bit late for breakfast Yuzu. What were you doing in our room?"

Yuzu looked at Mei happily

"I was going over final details of my study guide for my exam. I want to ace my exams this time around.

Remain in the top 50. My exams depends on everything."

Mei looked at Yuzu

"I am glad you are taking your studies seriously this time Yuzu. You will do good this time.

I have been helping you study non stop. I refuse to let your grades suffer because i was careless with you.

Also there is something else i want to tell you. Lend me your ear, It's only something for you to hear. Try not to blush."

Yuzu listened and nodded and gave Mei her ear

She remained very quiet watching Mei's movements

Mei got closer to Yuzu and whispered into her ear

"If you don't stay in the top fifty you won't get any special dates with me.

Maybe i should ban you from kissing me until then. I want to see if you really can remain in the top fifty percent."

Yuzu blushed dark red

"You have been hanging around matsuri too long Mei. Her demands are rubbing off on you.

You took a page out of her book whispering into my ear like that.

I will show you that I will be in the top fifty still. There is nothing you can do about it.

I will get those special dates with you. Even if I have to make it to the top ten."

Mei had a look of shock on her face and sat back

"Y-you? T-top ten? I-is that even possible Yuzu? Grandfather will be extra pleased if that actually happened."

Yuzu pulled mei closer to her and whispered into her ear

"You know you would be extra pleased more then gramps would be. Isn't that right Mei?"

Mei tried not to moan because their mother was still cooking breakfast for them

"Yuzu…. Not in front of mother. I can't have my weak point exposed."

Yuzu nibbled her ear lobe romantically but being careful as to not have their mother looking at them directly

" Alright. I won't go to far. I will save it for this weekend."

She pulled away from Mei leaving her with a blush

Mei quietly looked away while having blush marks across her face with bangs covering her eyes

Ume placed their lunches on the table

"You two don't want to be late. Hurry and eat your breakfast. Mei are you feeling ok? Are you coming down with a fever? You are very very flushed."

Mei looked at her mother

" Of course not mother. I am perfectly fine. It's just unseasonably warm that's all.

I will be fine once i have a glass of water. Isn't that right Yuzu?"

She gave Yuzu the death glare as revenge for nibbling her earlobe

Yuzu had the scared look on her face and she started thinking

"Mei is going to get her revenge on me later when we get home. Well like she said…. No matter what the punishment is I have to accept it.

I can't believe I agreed to that. But it's worth it though.

I have to work hard and keep mei and gramps happy. Time to ace the test."

She grabbed hers and Mei's lunch boxes and carefully placed it into her bag for safe keeping until lunch time

Once they got to school they took their seats and started to take their exam for history class

Yuzu was focusing on her exam and it was going really well but she glanced over to mei who was in the second row in the front of the class

Mei still had a blush on her face because of what Yuzu did to her this morning during breakfast but she shook her head softly and regained her focused on her exam in front of her

The exam took two and half hours to complete

Once they completed their exams

Mei went directly to the student council room to prepare the student handbook for the new students arriving this spring

She wanted to make sure that everything going according to plan

Something else distracted Mei and she wasn't so on her A game like normal

What distracted her was what Yuzu had planned for their three day date at the hot spring

Whatever Yuzu had planned Mei knew she had to counter attack and foil Yuzu's plan so she can be on top once again

She carefully prepared the student handbook for the new students

Himeko came in with the class treasurer to help Mei with re creating the handbook

"Mei Mei are you not feeling Well? I can get the school nurse if you want. You seemed very flushed.

Did you eat anything at all? Sleep enough last night? Do you need water?"

Yuzu brought Mei her lunch to the student council

"Hey Mei you left your lunch in my bag. Take a break for a while and relax.

You need to eat. Take some time to replenish yourself. Eat than get back to work.

Mama will be worried if you don't eat anything."

She placed her lunch in front of Mei and left the student council room and rejoined harumin at their normal lunch table

Harumin smirked and gave her the pervert look like she normally does

"My sweet innocent Yuzucchi…. How are things on the sister front? Are you and the prez getting along? What's the progress with you two?"

She placed Yuzu's head in her boobs

Yuzu blushed dark red

" Harumin…. Your boobs are too big. You pervert. Everything is fine. We are getting along better.

She finally understands where I am coming from for once. She is opening up to me a bit more which is a nice feeling. I want to keep it that way.

She has been helping me study a lot lately which is why I am scoring well on the exams."

Harumin smirked

"So what type of teaching has the prez been giving you? It must be super effective if it's working on you enough for you to be in the top fifty.

Have you been a naughty student getting extra credit from the Prez?"

Yuzu blushed dark red and started shaking her hands in a panic

"N-no! Mei isn't that type of person! W-what makes you think she is capable of doing such a sexual deed?

She thought about all the kisses they shared even during homework time and that made her blush even more dark red than before

She shook her head softly

Harumin smirked

"calm down girl. The ice queen isn't capable of such a task. It will have to take someone with guts to do that. I am glad you don't have to take your extra classes.

We can enjoy our summer for once. I don't need you to get expelled or take summer classes. We have the whole time to enjoy the beach and movies! Maybe sleep overs."

Yuzu smiled

"I can't wait for summer vacation! No classes for me but it's only the start of the first semester of us being second years.

The first years are going to look up to us. We are going to show them the ropes."

Mei was in the student council room eating her lunch quietly while focusing on her work

Her mind started wandering off which was unusual for Mei because she was always cold and focused on anything that had to do with the academy

She started picturing on how the three day date would go and she started rubbing her neck a bit thinking to herself

"So three days alone with Yuzu…. What does she have planned?

I want to know what it is. She won't tell me but she did say that I would like it. Whatever she has planned I must counter it at all costs.

Yuzu will not be on top. I will always remain on top. As her lover of course."

~Mei's daydream as she was eating her lunch ~

Yuzu was already preparing and cooking dinner in their room

She was being her normal happy self

"Mei don't forget to take a bath. Dinner will be ready shortly. It's going to be extra good tonight.

You can go first since you worked a lot harder this week to prepare for the new students enrolling into the academy.

I promised you some fun and getting to know each other better.

We can have the romance and the other stuff for the second and third day.

This place is very nice. It's far from the city and the craziness I cause during the week."

She started to get the serving plates for her and Mei

Mei went behind her and nipped her neck deeply

"You know Yuzu…. We can skip all the getting to know each other and skip to the romance.

What I want is all your attention. You know as your lover. It's only fair."

She licked the back of her neck romantically

Yuzu let out a moan and was romantically against the kitchen counter

"M-Mei… let me turn off the food before it burns and at least put the plates down. I still have plates to place on the table."

Mei turned off the food on the stove and placed the plates on the table

She went back to Yuzu who was still on top of the counter

"Now where were we Yuzu? You can't top me now… I won't allow something like that. I have always been on top. You have always been the bottom. As your lover….."

Her day dream had to end because himeko was shaking her back to reality for the longest while now

Himeko was concerned about her best friend

"Are you ok Mei Mei? You are really red and flushed. You never ever stared into space for that long.

We took care of the new student handbook and went to printing in the copy room.

We should have it by the end of the month. You need to take a break from student council and chair woman duties.

You have been overworked this week. You can take a few days off. You earned it. Catch up on some rest.

I hate to say this but… do you want me to get that rebel force you call an older sister to take you home?"

Mei looked at himeko with a dark blush

"Y-yes please. I-i am not feeling well and Yuzu can take me home. I should feel better by tomorrow. Please get Yuzu right now."

She didn't know that faking sick would come in handy

Her sickness was Yuzu at the moment and what she was picturing how to counter attack but she was woken up by himeko who had shaken her to come back to planet earth

Himeko nodded and ran out the council room to go fetch Yuzu who was in the middle of class learning about math equations

She opened the door to Yuzu and Mei's classroom

"Aihara you are wanted in the student council room. The president has requested your presence at this very moment."

Yuzu blinked and grabbed her bag running towards the council room with himeko

Once they reached the student council room

Mei was completely knocked out in the chair she was sitting in

Yuzu looked at himeko with a weird look on her face

"What happened to Mei? Is she sick? Did she over work herself again into a fever again?

She felt Mei's forehead and pulled back her hand

" she is burning up. I will take her home. I will have to borrow harumin's bike to get us home.

That's the fastest way. Thank you for dragging me out of class Momokino. I will owe you big time . "

Himeko nodded

"Its for the president's sake. She needs rest. We will take over for a while until she feels better.

Make sure she eats soup and gets plenty if fluids inside of her. Orange juice and water."

Yuzu nodded

"I know how to handle Mei. Don't worry about it. I will make sure she is taken care of. She will get all the rest she needs.

She woke up Mei carefully

"Mei it's time to go home. You need rest. I am taking you home. "

She carefully walked with Mei to harumin's bike and placed her in the back of the bike and got in the front

The ride was very fast and she took a lot of shortcuts to get mei get home and into bed

Once they got home Mei went into the shower to cool down

Yuzu started preparing and cooking Mei's soup and she started thinking

"Mei getting sick isn't good. She overworked herself again. She doesn't have to work so hard.

Most High school students don't have to work at all. But she is a successor of Aihara academy.

This is to please grandfather and daddy isn't coming back to the academy so it's her responsibility to make sure the academy is ready for future generations to come."

She finished cooking the soup carefully and slowly poured it into mei's bowl to eat and brought it to their room with some orange juice

Mei was already in bed in her fresh prepared pajamas under the covers

This was part of her counter plan to trip Yuzu up

"Thank you Yuzu for preparing soup and orange juice for me. I have been overworked this week.

Himeko told me to take time off for a few days and that everything was under control."

Yuzu grabbed the thermometer and cleaned it off

"It's no problem. I just want you to get better. I will make sure you get better. Just drink your soup and relax.

I will draw you a bath in the next few hours. Just eat and drink up. I will be here if you need me. "

She went to prepare a nice warm wet cloth for mei when she came back

Mei already had finished her soup and drank her orange juice

Yuzu took the soup bowl and placed it in the kitchen sink

She went back to Mei to put the cloth on her forehead to cool her down

Mei shook her head quietly and crawled over to Yuzu and She had a dark blush on her face

"Yuzu… come here you. I want you. I want your hands on my body. Every inch. Please touch me… I can't wait any longer."

She looked at Yuzu with those beautiful light purple eyes Still crawling across the bed towards Yuzu

Yuzu couldn't believe what she was hearing and she couldn't believe how Mei was acting towards her at the moment

She gulped and had a huge blush mark across her face

She knew she had to respond to Mei somehow but didn't know how

She got on the bed carefully to make sure Mei wouldn't get mad

She grabbed Mei closer to her and pinned her to the bed

"a-are you sure about this Mei? We have the weekend to do this. You are burning up badly.

What's gotten into you? You don't normally act like-"

Her words were cut off by Mei's lips who kissed her deeply to shut her up

Mei reversed the situation in her favor and had Yuzu pinned to their bed

She opened her shirt and started to lick her neck deeply while cupping her breasts deeply

Yuzu blushed dark red and tried not to moan but that plan failed as mei kept nibbling along her neckline deeply

"Are you sure about this Mei? You are making my body overheat…

Our bodies are responding to each other now. I am getting hotter. What are you trying to get out of me?"

Mei bit her neckline deeply with her eyes closed

"You know what I want Yuzu. I only want you. I want your touches, your love and your attention you know as your lover it's only fair."

After a very long night of making out Yuzu and Mei couldn't really move at the moment

They had their arms and legs wrapped around each other

Yuzu had a slight smirk on her face

"I see someone is feeling better. I didn't know you had it in you mei.

The normally popular strict cold hearted student council president wouldn't behave like this.

Not in a million years. Tell me were you really sick today or were you waiting to cop a feel?

You can touch me all you want. I didn't expect my lover to be such in of dire need of Yuzu lovin."

Mei was already asleep and didn't hear that comment Yuzu made but she was happy about her actions and cuddled up to yuzu some more to shut her up so she could sleep

Yuzu complied with Mei and slowly drifted off to sleep herself

"I love you mei. Don't forget-"

The next morning both girls woke up not really aware of what really went on last night

Yuzu held Mei very close to her not wanting to let go of her

Mei poked her face rather hard

"We are going to be late for our exam today Yuzu. You know what will happen if we are late. Wake up now Yuzu. "

She knew one way to wake up the sleeping girl in front of her

Mei nibbled her earlobe

"I want you to wake up or I will nibble harder to actually wake you up."

Yuzu woke up stretching

"Morning. How are you feeling? Did your fever go down? Can you stomach anything to eat?"

Mei kinda smiled and said in her normal mature voice

" It's good to see you are awake Yuzu. Yes I am fine . I really don't remember what happened last night.

Why is your shirt off? What exactly went on last night that we both had our shirts off?"

Yuzu blushed dark red

"Lend me your ear for a moment. Not the ear that is your weak point.

The other ear. Please. You don't want mama hearing anything"

Mei granted Yuzu's request and lend her the ear that wasn't weak and listened to what Yuzu explained to her what happened yesterday night

Once Yuzu explained everything clearly Mei had a serious case of the blushes going across her face

she couldn't believe that she acted in such a way and towards Yuzu of all people

She disattached herself from Yuzu and went to shower to cool down for a while before eating breakfast

Once she finished showering she started to put on her uniform with a red streak across her face

"Yuzu it's your turn to shower now. Take a cold one ok?

we can have everyone including matsuri fooled. We both know she will start asking questions about us.

We don't need to have that kind of behavior on school grounds."

Yuzu grabbed all her bath stuff and ran fast to the bathroom to bathe

She started thinking

"I know mei isn't used to this. I know this is very new to us.

Hopefully she doesn't see the marks I left on her neck again. I couldn't help myself.

Mei would never let me say on the top of my lungs I love her. She would glare me to death.

But oh well I have her now as my lover. Early morning until afternoon we are sisters.

Late afternoon to until we go to sleep we are lovers. That works"

She finished her shower and dried off and put on her makeup and school uniform

She carefully did her hair and went to the breakfast table sat down next to mei like normal

Their mother ume gave them their breakfast and smiled happily

"Good morning you two. I have to go into work early today and won't be back until tomorrow.

I have all my breakfast and lunches and dinner all packed. Just make sure your studies get done and the chores are done by the time I get back."

Mei nodded

"Don't worry about our studies mother. We will get them done. I will make sure Yuzu doesn't let all her homework pile up like she did last summer.

Her grades are a reflection of our academy. The chores will be done by the time you get back.

By the way mother Yuzu and I are going to be leaving for the weekend for some sisterly bonding.

We need the time off from regular lives to get to know each other. Is that alright with you?"

Ume smiled

"Yes that's perfectly fine. Just be careful. Stay with each other at all times. Don't go running off into any dangerous woods."

Mei was being her normal self at the table all composed and mature

"Don't worry mother…. Yuzu will be watched at all times. I will make sure of it. Isn't that right Yuzu?"

She gave Yuzu the death glare from hell

Yuzu choked on her food

"Yeah whatever Mei said. We will stay together and not go into dangerous woods.

You worry too much mama. We are capable and responsible teenagers. You have nothing to worry about. Not at all."

Ume packed up their lunch boxes carefully and smiled

"Your lunches are ready. Let's get you two off to school happy and healthy . Good luck on your exams."

They grabbed their lunch boxes and walked to school quietly

Mei started rubbing her neck deeply because of what happened last night her neck was so sore from what yuzu did

She did smile because half of her plan worked to counter whatever her sister had planned for their little three day date

She was back on top and it had to remain that way

"Yuzu meet me in the library after school. We have to talk about our trip to the hot springs. We need to go over final details. Is that understood?

Also It's really becoming a real struggle to hide your marks of love on my neck. You have to be mindful and careful where you leave those type of marks."

Yuzu blushed dark red

"Understood Mei. I will be very careful to leave the lovemarks where nobody can see them.

You have my word. Nobody will see the love marks. I Will make sure only we can see them. It's a deal mei."

They finally reached the school and got into their class to prepare for their English exam

It was the longest 2 hour test of their lives

Most student triple checked their work to ensure that they had the right answers

The bell suddenly rang snapping the students out their exam trance

They went to lunch to be free of the word exams

Yuzu and Harumin got their lunches and sat at their usual table in the cafe by the window

Harumin sat by Yuzu with a huge smirk on her face

"So Yuzuchi are there any plans this weekend? This is the first weekend we won't see each other or sleeping over our houses.

I hate that my older sister is dragging me away from my sweet pure Yuzucchi."

Yuzu blushed dark red

"Well I have plans out of town. I am going away for a three date. To a hot spring. I won't be back until late Sunday morning.

My sister has business meeting for three days. Gramps needs her to attend those meetings.

So I won't be seeing her much since she is a successor and all. I will be enjoying my three day date very much."

Harumin smirked

"Congrats on finally taking the final step into adulthood Yuzucchi. Just use protection. A lot of it. Mama Harumin doesn't want to become grandma harumin. I am too young!"

Yuzu blushed dark red

"Have you been watching late night cable again harumin? What makes you think I am going to go all the way?

What if it's just a way to get to know each other more? You know without the physical attraction we already have? There won't be any sex going on!"

Then she really thought about it to herself for a while

"So me and mei are going away for three days. Getting to know each other is the first step to any relationship. That's the whole purpose of the trip.

I don't want Mei to feel uncomfortable. This trip is to strengthen our sister relationship we can work on our secret love relationship later. "

Later that evening Yuzu went to work as planned to pick up her paycheck she worked a full three months before the hotsprings trip was brought up

She made extra money from tips because all the customers loved her outgoing personality and how outspoken she was

She did two extra shifts that night and was happy doing it

Once she was done for the night she went directly home to shower

Mei was looking over material in her book she was always reading

Yuzu was relaxing in the bathtub soaking the night away and she thought to herself

"so tomorrow is the big three day date with Mei. I am so nervous. I did say I would make this special for her. We will be alone for three whole days at a hot spring.

I want these days moment to count. Maybe I can finally confess to her face that I really do love her."

She got out of the bath and dried off putting her pajamas on

"Mei the bath is free now. It's your turn. I will prepare us a late night snack. Mama won't be home until tomorrow I guess."

Mei placed her book down and went to the bath to relax

~Friday late evening~

Yuzu and Mei were packed for their trip they went to the train station

It was very warm out and there was barely people around to see what were two teenage girls were doing out late night where anything can happen

They sat down on bench waiting for the 11:15 pm train to Osaka

Yuzu looked over to Mei moving closer to her

"Can we hold hands? I am feeling a bit chilly. Is it ok to hold hands?"

Mei put the book she was reading down and placed it in her bag looking at Yuzu

She thought about it for a moment before answering her

"Yes. I don't see a problem with that. Just to remind you please refrain yourself from kissing me or leaving marks on my neck until we get to the hot springs.

You are a human being try to have self control when you are around me."

She held Yuzu's hand and interlocked her fingers with her leaning against her

"Thank you for coming with me Yuzu. I know you spoke to Harumin during lunch hour. Did she ask you anything?"

Yuzu nodded

"Yes. She asked what I was doing this weekend and I told her I was going away for three days. She was like congrats on going to adulthood.

So she assumed I was going away with a boy. I told her what makes you think I would go all the way.

I told her you were going away with gramps for businesses meetings so we won't see each other much since you will be at a three day conference.

All I told her was I was getting to know the person without the physical attraction. I didn't go into too much details."

Mei was shocked but please that Yuzu made an excuse for her

"Thank you for the excuse you made for me Yuzu. I am grateful to you.

It's good you didn't go into too much information. I wonder why she assumed that you were going with a boy.

Like I would allowed a pervert guy near lover/sister. The only hands that will be allowed to touch you is mine."

Yuzu blushed

"Possessive much Mei? I didn't know you felt like that.

Well you are a woman for few words so a dummy like me couldn't possibly understand anything. I feel the same way."

The train finally arrived and they boarded with their tickets and bags

The time they would arrive would be around 12:30 or 12:45 am

Yuzu was smart to over pack her bag with some games for them to play to pass the time until they reached their destination for their trip

Mei was enjoying the peaceful quiet train ride with Yuzu playing games and such

Time was passing so slowly that they didn't notice how much fun they were having

Mei looked at the time

"Well we are making good time. We should be there on the set arrival time.

So what do you want to know about me exactly Yuzu? What do you hope to learn about me?"

Yuzu looked at her

"I want to know what you like. What are your favorite things to do that doesn't require studying so much. Do you have any normal hobbies?"

Mei was quiet for a moment really thinking about her answer to Yuzu's question and she looked at her romantically

"Does teasing you count Yuzu? You know with all my advances? Knowing full well we are tempting fate?"

She held her hands interlocking their fingers together

Yuzu blushed dark red and shaking in a good way

"So you consider teasing me with your advances a hobby? Do you know what that does to me?

Do you know what fully goes on in my mind when it comes to you? It really drives me insane I can't act on those feelings."

Mei gave Yuzu that seductive look still holding her hand

"I gave you a chance during Christmas to take a look inside of me.

When I meant inside if me I meant every part of it. I told you there are parts of me that can both please and terrify you.

You apologized to me and said you can't. Why was that I wondered.

I was very upset with you Yuzu. That's why I tried to ignore you during the Kyoto school trip and also that why I went on that date with Sara.

I wanted to see if you were capable enough to go after me."

Yuzu blinked

"It's not fair to torture me like that Mei. I have feelings too. I have serious feelings.

You don't know what it's like to have all these feelings I have and not act on them. You make it very difficult me to when want to kiss yo-"

She was caught off Mei kissing her very deeply just to shut her up

Mei got off her chair lowered down the shade for the window so it can be darker in the train car they were in

She sat on Yuzu's lap and looked into her eyes deeply

"Once again if I haven't been clear on my feelings concerning you Yuzu… I still have those sides of me that will both terrify and please you.

Do you want to take a peek inside me? I mean all of me Yuzu. Collectively take a look inside and see what's really there."

Yuzu was beyond the point of blushing red at the moment

She couldn't move or speak because Mei was on top of her legs

The moment presented itself at the right time and with the way Yuzu's mind was running she couldn't think of anything

She cleared her mind fast and looked at Mei romantically placing her hand on her waist

"Yes. I want to. You don't know how badly I want to. But you did say we can't cross lines we aren't ready for."

Mei helped Yuzu lay back a bit in her chair while she was still on her lap

"Maybe I should really show you how to teach you how to treat a woman like myself Yuzu.

I will teach you the Aihara way of romance. It's very difficult to reach an Aihara woman without knowing anything.

So right now we can wait until we reach Osaka Hot springs. There I will show you all of me. Every single part."

Yuzu was fully against the seat reading Mei's movements carefully still having her hands on her waist

Mei looked Yuzu in her eyes romantically

"Kiss me Yuzu. We are alone. I know you want to. Why are you so scared?

I mean I still have that notebook you made a while back. How to be happy and lovey dovey with me.

So why not act on half of those feelings? Didn't you say you wanted to top me?

You have a perfect chance to. I am in a perfect position for you to do what you want."

Yuzu was very shocked on several things and blushing dark red all in the process

"First off get rid of that notebook. Second of all do you hear yourself? And third of all, I am taking my sweet time.

I am punishing you Mei for torturing me so much. I think it's time for the tables to be turned. I will pick and choose on how to make my move on you. It's all about-"

Mei didn't want to wait anymore and kissed Yuzu deeply

While the make out session went on Mei was slowly thinking to herself

"Picking and choosing your time to make a move Yuzu? Punishing me for torturing You?

You think you can top me?

That's something in my book I won't allow that to happen.

Also me kissing you is a big punishment for you letting Matsuri kiss you the way she did when I was picking up our dinner that one time.

Don't think I forgot about that Yuzu.

Your lips are solely mine and my responsibility to keep. No other girl is allowed to kiss you."

She licked Yuzu's neck slowly opening her shirt

"Yuzu I don't want you kissing anymore girls. Your lips are mine to hold."

Yuzu moaned loudly

"M-Mei that whole Matsuri kiss thing wasn't my fault. I was trying to get home early to cook. I explained everything that happened to you.

The same can apply to you. You kissed Matsuri as well. I still don't get why though."

Mei stopped for a moment and had a sad expression on her face

"Y-you knew about that? Did Matsuri say something to you? I was only protecting you. She said a lot of cruel things Yuzu."

Yuzu smiled

"I am not mad Mei. Your overprotective side came out. That's understandable. So calm down. You know Matsuri is clingy to me.

You don't have to worry about that. My lips are only yours to kiss.

She knows about us because she saw the picture in my phone of us with our friends. She did ask a lot of questions though.

I didn't answer them at all. The picture was captioned little sister with an arrow pointing to you and big sister with the arrow pointed to me.

My face was blushing and she figured out my feelings."

The train finally stopped at Osaka Train terminal

Yuzu and Mei grabbed their bags and walked to the Osaka Hot springs inn

Once they arrived they signed in and grabbed their room key

They checked into their room and the room was very nice looking, far from average

Yuzu had the serious case of the blushes because she couldn't believe that this was actually happening, she was so happy and pleased that it could show on her face

Mei sat on the bed waiting for Yuzu to follow her

"It's been a long night for a ride. We can start fresh in the morning. We need sleep."

She already had her clothes put away and was in her pajamas

She had her book out and was already reading it

Yuzu changed into her pajamas and climbed into bed laying by Mei under the covers

"Mei I would like to continue our make out session from the train. I mean the night is still young after all. I was enjoying it."

She was making that cute pouty face that she always made when she wanted something

Mei closed her book for a moment and leaned over Yuzu which caused her to blush

"You are slowly learning Yuzu. The Aihara way of how to please a woman. This is very pleasing for my standards."

Yuzu blushed dark red while Mei was over her

"Even if we are on a three datecation….. You still have high standards. Let loose for a while Mei. It's ok to be a normal girl around me without high standards and rules all the time.

Be the let loose Mei I know you can be even if it can be for three days. You will get to know yourself better if you let go and let loose. Be the happy Mei care free I know that's in there."

She pointed to her heart softly

Mei had her eyes wide open because that was the first time someone said that to her

It made her feel really happy even if she didn't show it

She kissed Yuzu's lips deeply with her eyes closed

Yuzu kissed back holding Mei on top of her also with her eyes closed

Mei pulled away because she couldn't handle it at the moment

Both were gasping for air holding on to each other

Yuzu was getting to cuddly for Mei

So Mei does what she normally does and pushed Yuzu away

"Get off."

Yuzu got the glare and moved away slowly from Mei and slept on her side of the bed

Mei turned around and shut off the light kinda smiling because she knew she was ahead of her idiot older sister

~end of chapter 3~

Next Time on citrus

Yuzu was shopping with mei

what do you find cute here?

Mei: Nothing.

Yuzu blinked

i want to get you something special Mei

Mei: let's see

Chapter 4

Hot springs trip PT 2


	4. First date out together pt2

Lovers and sisters to no end ( Citrus fanfic)

Chapter 4: First date out together. Off to the hot springs we go! Part 2

It was a bright saturday morning, the clock was ticking softly in the room Mei and Yuzu were in

Mei was the first one up and she took a shower

She stood in there for about an hour wondering what craziness Yuzu is going to cause while they were away… alone on the three day date

Yesterday was a blur for Mei but she rubbed her neck for a while because she could still feel yuzu's lips all over it

She slowly blushed just thinking about it

She relaxed in the bathtub with her eyes closed

Yuzu slowly woke up a few moments later and went into the shower

She sat down on the seat being extra careful not to disturb Mei in her thoughts

She washed herself quietly just thinking about how she was going to make this 3 day date special

She thought about a lot of things as she was quietly bathing

"it would have been better if we left on Thursday night so it would have been a real three day date.

Mei chose the days so I couldn't really fight with her on it.

Let's make most of the time before we go back to school. I wanna make this date special for mei.

We should get breakfast and maybe go shopping nearby. I want to get something special for her."

The ring she had on her hand shined brightly as she rinsed herself off and went to get ready for the day special for her

She made a big breakfast for her and mei

She carefully placed the heart shaped breakfast on their plates and grabbed two tall glasses pouring orange juice into them setting them on the table

She smiled because everything was perfect, She was hoping mei really like the fact that she was going all out

Mei finally came out the shower and sat at the breakfast table she noticed that her and Yuzu's breakfast were in heart shapes and she smiled calmly

"Thank you for breakfast Yuzu. It looks great. So what are our plans for today? Is it still a suprise or are you going to tell me what you have planned ?"

Yuzu smiled and ate some of her breakfast

"It's still a surprise Mei, I promise you will enjoy today. You have the whole day to figure out what i am planning. Let's make it a game of sorts. We are in Osaka.

We can do a lot in one whole day. Well at least in half the whole day.

We are going to have fun today. Promise me you will leave the notebook here. The notebook will make today stiff.

Let's act like we are a normal couple on a date enjoying a great three day date. We really don't need the notebook i created. Let's act natural."

Mei took a bite out of her breakfast in a refined manner and looked directly at Yuzu

"That won't be an issue. We are a couple doing couple like things.I will just feel weird without it as our guide. If you insist then the book can stay behind.

I hope you have everything planned perfectly Yuzu. You don't want to disappoint me now do you?

Yuzu Nodded as she ate her breakfast

"Of course mei, I promise everything is planned perfectly. Remember this three day date is to get to know each other better.

We can work on the romance later, I just want to get to know the Mei in front of me without all the riddles you give me every other day.

I promise you that today will be a fun day without distractions. It will be just us two."

She finished her breakfast and smiled at Mei with blushes going across her face

Mei finished her breakfast and her juice

"Breakfast was great Yuzu. Thank you. Let's start getting ready for the day. "

Yuzu took their dishes and started cleaning them carefully in the sink

Mei remember her day dream she had from yesterday so she decided not to act on it

She went behind Yuzu and wrapped her arms around her waist cuddling up to her

" Yuzu Tell me what you have planned. I would like to know. Please tell me what you have planned."

Yuzu blushed dark red due to the closeness between them as she washing the dishes carefully

"I want these days to be special mei for us. You don't ever have to worry about not having a good time. You don't have to be shy around me either.

The school trip opened my eyes a lot when it came to you, i knew i messed up majorly and i was this close.

I was going over everything in my mind. It was hard telling you my feelings because i knew you probably wouldn't have accepted them.

Thank you for making me chase you for forty-five minutes through a shrine. I skinned my knees after i fell on you to confess my feelings. Did i hit you too hard when i fell on top of you?"

She was concerned about Mei's back because of how hard she crashed into her since she had jumped off of 30 flights of shrine steps mid-flight she slipped on some rain and made her way down fast landing on top of mei very hard

Mei left a kiss on her neck, It wasn't quite like her day dream but This would do perfectly for right now

"My back is fine Yuzu. You don't have to worry so much. I would suggest next time confess your romantic feelings to me that you work on the mid air jump and work on your footing.

You could have seriously twisted or broken your ankle. We can't have you going to school on crutches now can we?"

Yuzu blushed some more placing the dishes carefully back in the kitchen cabinet along with the cups they just used

She turned around to face Mei directly in her face

"M-mei i want to so badly right now . We have a full day ahead of us, I know you like to stay on schedule. So let's get our date started."

She pulled Mei closer to her and kissed her deeply even if it was for a little while

Mei pulled back a bit to put some space between her and Yuzu for a moment

"Yuzu before we go on our date today, let's sit on the couch and continue this make out session. I am sure the couch will be more comfortable then the kitchen counter."

She went ahead slipping out of her grasp going directly to the couch waiting for Yuzu to follow her to the couch

Yuzu followed Mei to the couch sitting by her quietly wondering what to do at the moment

Mei laid on the couch pulling Yuzu towards her looking directly into her green eyes

"Yuzu kiss me like you never have before. I want to feel everything you are feeling."

Yuzu blushed dark red moving closer to mei

"Are you sure about this Mei? I mean we have the whole day to do this. Wouldn't you like to go out instead of being in a stuffy room?"

Mei kept looking into Yuzu's bright green eyes

" I want you to act out everything you are feeling Yuzu. If you want to top me, take the lead and see where it goes. I want you to touch me Yuzu."

Yuzu kissed her lips deeply slowly having her hands crawl up her shirt feeling mei's soft skin

Her lips touched Mei's neck which sent her into a bit of a shock

Mei moaned to the touches of Yuzu's hand she leaned back on the couch so Yuzu could have all the access to her body

"Yuzu please… touch me all you want. Don't be shy or afraid to. I want you to touch me. I want to feel your hands on my body. Please. Kiss me all you want."

Yuzu kept kissing her neck deeply nibbling her neckline softly her hands went behind Mei's shirt

She made sure mei felt all the love she had held in for so long

Although confessing her feelings during their school trip was helpful in different ways Yuzu still had a lot more to learn about mei

Also mei had a lot more to learn about Yuzu as well

At this moment getting to know each other went out the window

They fumbled around for a while until they both realized the time and were behind on whatever Yuzu had planned

Yuzu looked at the time and blushed dark red with a smile

"W-we should start getting ready mei. We have a lot to do today.

I promise you we will continue this hot and heavy session when we get back. I want to know you this way as well. Let's go enjoy our day outside."

Mei had the hugest blush mark on her face and was breathing very hard

"Y-yes of course Yuzu. W-we should get well prepared for our date you have planned for us."

She went to their room and got dressed

Yuzu went behind her and got ready as well putting on her star earrings

She went with a nice yellow t-shirt and her normal shorts

She put her hair up in a bouncy ponytail with a start hairclip

Mei put on light blue jeans and her black t-shirt

She left her hair long in case there was a pleasant wind coming their way so it could flow gently against it

She grabbed her purse and placed it on her shoulder

"Are you sure you want me to leave the book behind Yuzu? We can use it to figure out our true hidden deep desires."

Yuzu finished her hairstyle and turned her attention to back to mei

"Yes i am sure Mei. We don't need the book. Let us be us and enjoy our romantic time together."

She smiled brightly and held her hand

Mei did her usual mature smile and held her hand in return

"Ok. We don't need the book. Thank you Yuzu."

They left the hotel room holding hands and headed out to the city to do some couple's shopping

Yuzu brought Mei to the mall in Osaka where there were having a sale on plush dolls and other cute stuff

They first stopped at a crepe shop to grab some sweets to eat, The couple sat down next to one another enjoying their crepes, Normally when Mei ate sweets quietly she would always have that lost in thought look in her eyes

Yuzu looked at Mei who was eating quietly her crepe

"Hey mei, Besides Ansoniko and Kumagorō….. What other cute things you like? Do You like any other stuffed animals?"

Mei noticed Yuzu had some crepe frosting on her face again

"I don't like cute things in particular. I notice however the things you bring home from your outings with Harumin have been taking up space in our room, Yes we have the space for it but you have brought too many of them home.

As for Ansoniko he was a present from our father since he missed parents day. As a child i never understood his reason for leaving but i do now.

She moved closer to Yuzu and licked the frosting off her cheek

"This piece of crepe was good. I enjoyed it very much."

Yuzu blushed dark red after what Mei just did well this wasn't the first time she had did this

She remembered when they visited her father's grave in her old hometown they had crepes and Mei took off the crepe frosting from the side of Yuzu's Lips with her finger that caused

Yuzu to have her mind go into a steam mode with a very high blush volume, it was the way mei licked it off her finger that had caused her to blush

After they were done with their crepes, They went to an arcade and Yuzu stopped at a prize machine she looked over to Mei

"Mei which one you find very cute? I can win it for you if you want one. Tell me which one you want."

Mei stared at the prize machine blankly

"Yuzu we don't need anymore cute things in our room."

Yuzu pouted cutely

"But i want to win one for you. I think Ansoniko and Kumagorō want another sibling. You know Kumagoro is a teenager, Ansoniko is the Baby. So another sibling will be nice.

Mei did that nervous twitch thing with her hair again she had a huge blush on her face

"A sibling huh? I think the two brothers wouldn't mind a-another s-siblings Y-yuzu. I get to choose the sibling of choice?"

Yuzu smiled a bit a mei since she was being very cute at the moment

"Yes Mei, you get to choose the sibling of choice. Doesn't matter if it's big or small. The brother bears are getting a new sibling."

Mei was still doing that cute thing with her hair when she gets nervous

She looked inside the prize machine and pointed to the cute bear that had brown and green fur stitched perfectly together

Yuzu looked at the one Mei pointed to and smiled

"Alright. That bear is a cute choice mei. We will get it for them. It's time they have a little brother."

She placed money into the machine and bent down to be at level with the prize machine

She moved the cranes hand to the middle of the machine and pushed down the button to get the prize

Once the crane grabbed the prize mei choose it dropped down so they could collect it

The prize mei choose came out of the machine

Yuzu gave Mei her prize with a grand smile

" The baby of the Aihara bear club has arrived. What should we name him? This would make Ansoniko the middle child."

Mei thought long and hard what to name the cute bear she choose as the baby brother for Ansoniko and Kumagorō

"How about shadow? He has a mysterious look to him and he keeps to himself a lot, well most of the time. He likes to read books and take control of things."

Yuzu smiled

"Shadow Aihara it is than. He does have an air of mystery about him.

When we get home I will try to make him a book to attach to his hands. It shouldn't be too hard to knit a boom for shadow.

He is just like his mama mei. Always keeping to herself and always with her head in the books.

Mei you know you can be a normal girl around me. It's ok not to always follow the rules here and there. Even if we are an hour away from home. You don't have to hide how cute you are."

Mei blushed at yuzu's observance of her but Yuzu was right as some point even though Mei would never admit it because she feared it would go to her older sister's head

"Yuzu I have told you before that the female Identity is something I am no longer concerned with.

Yes we are a couple but we don't show it as much because it's still new to us.

We are doing what we can at the moment to enjoy it. Simply to put it we are who we are to each other and we are making the best of it."

Yuzu nodded

"I understand what you mean mei. We can make the best of this. Even if we are together for a short amount of time. I know after this we can't be like this once we go back to school.

We have to go back to being sisters. Which I am ok with. You have a school to uphold. I won't hold you back from that. You have a duty to gramps. So let's make the best of it."

Mei blinked because of how mature Yuzu was being

"So you knew about the engagement? How long did you know about it?"

Yuzu blinked

"Let's just continue with our date. We will talk about that when we cross the bridge again. Hopefully you won't run this time and I don't have to go chasing you and flying down 30 flights of stairs."

Mei nodded

"Ok. Yuzu. It's understandable. Let's enjoy the rest of our three day date. Maybe we can stay an extra day and return Tuesday.

I will tell himeko that the meeting is running a lot longer than normal and she will have to handle the student council duties.

I really want the three days. I am sure harumin and matsuri can last without you."

Yuzu blinked

"Are you sure you want the full three days with me? Gramps won't mind you missing a day?"

Mei blinked

" Yes I am sure. I want the three full days. Grandfather doesn't really know much. I want to get to know you as well."

She cutely held on to yuzu's arm and held her hand enjoying the date so far

They walked to the cinema and watched a romantic comedy then they went to romantic Horror movie

Mei really didn't like horror movies that much and squeezed Yuzu's arm tightly hiding her face

Yuzu was blushing rocket red when mei grabbed her arm but she remained very calm with a smile

"You don't like horror movies that much do you Mei? I heard this movie was very popular for new couples starting out. We fit that category perfectly well."

Mei peeked out from Yuzu's arm

"I didn't think it would be that scary. I am enjoying the date so far. Thank you Yuzu."

Yuzu smiled

"The date has only just begun Mei. This is only the first couple of parts. We haven't even started yet. The date is going to get better."

She gave Mei a piece of chocolate but the way she was giving the piece of chocolate was from her lips

Yuzu had the piece of chocolate between her lips hoping mei would take it

Mei blushed dark red at Yuzu's actions and she nodded quietly and took the chocolate from her lips with hers

They met in the middle and had a make out session during the movie

They lasted about 45 minutes and pull away for some air both

Mei looked away with a small blush on her face, she held her chest in cute way due to the fact that Yuzu made her feel good and that it was going to get better from here

She did that cute hair twitching thing when she holds part of her hair when she is thinking about her next move

Yuzu grabbed a napkin and wiped Mei's lips carefully

" A princess shouldn't have food on her mouth unless it's in it. You must be held in the highest regard. A princess like you shouldn't have chocolate smudged against her lips."

She was very smooth and romantic with her words which meant a lot to mei even if she didn't show it

Mei blushed dark red

" I wouldn't have chocolate smudged against my lips if the knight didn't hold it against her own lips wanting a kiss from her princess."

Mei was also smooth as silk with her words which made Yuzu blushed they held hands until the movie finished

They were very quiet and still had blush marks on their faces

Mei and Yuzu were enjoying their date walking around town looking at different things

She looked up at the sky and noticed it was getting darker

"Yuzu, Maybe we should head back. It looks like rain will coming down and it will hit hard. We both don't need to get sick out in a rainstorm. I want to cuddle with you."

She blushed because she couldn't believe she actually said that out to Yuzu

Back home, Himeko wondered why Mei wasn't answering the phone she was hoping to apologize to her after the way she was treating Yuzu for the last couple of weeks matter of fact since Yuzu started ahiara academy

She tried calling the house phone again, This time their mother answered the phone

Ume picked up the phone happily

"Hello this is Ume Aihara, Who is speaking?"

Himeko finally spoke

" Hello this is Himeko Momokino, Mei's best friend. Is she home by any chance? I need to speak to her about student council things and also on a personal matter."

Ume smiled

"Mei won't be home for three days. There is some sister retreat going on. The retreat is to get to know your sibling better.

Yuzu is with her. All siblings are on this trip i believe, Maybe this can bring mei and Yuzu closer together and that they will come to a full understanding with one another."

Himeko had a glare on her face

"Thank you so much for this information. When will mei mei be back?"

Ume smiled

"Possibly Monday or tuesday. Depending the weather. We are supposed expect a huge rain storm soon."

Himeko nodded

"Thank you Mrs Aiahra. Have a pleasant afternoon."

She hung up the phone with the most disturbed look on her face

Ume also hund up the phone and went back to watching tv

Himeko glared at the sky with full eyebrow power

"Curse that Yuzu Aihara, Sweeping the president off her feet like some knight in a fairy tale. What in the world is that rebel thinking?

She will pay tenfold for this insult! She is the enemy, Mei mei has to be protected from that knight!"

The clouds started getting darker by the time they reached the hotel

Yuzu and Mei made back to their room all safe and dry

They both sat down watching the tv relaxing

Yuzu looked at Mei

"Sorry for the sudden weather change. There was a garden i wanted to take you to. I guess we can do that tomorrow if the rain lets up.

She looked at her phone to check the weather

"It's going to rain for two days. The day we return,It will stop. We can still be entertained while it rains. I brought board games and we can order food from the hotel restaurant."

Mei Moved closer to yuzu having her almost pinned to the couch they were both on

She looked into Yuzu's green eyes romantically

"Yuzu i want to feel your hands more on my body. We have all the time now to get to know each other romantically.

I know working on our sister part of our relationship is important to you. The romance part of our relationship is far more important. I want you to unleash what you are really feeling. You have full permission."

Yuzu kissed her lips deeply holding her waist removing her shirt kissing her neck

Her hands went all over mei as if she couldn't control herself

She happily unhooked Mei's bra by accident and left marks on her neck

Mei's hands were fumbling around with Yuzu's Belt for a while they were making out on the couch since unbuttoning her pants was failing her she removed Yuzu's shirt and tossed it carelessly on the floor

She moaned as Yuzu kept sucking on her neck she made that romantic worried face where her eyebrows went up and she felt a sudden shock go throughout her body

"Y-yuzu…."

Was all she said because she lost her scene of mind with all the kissing they were doing

After a very long while the new couple needed air for a bit, Mei was laying on top of Yuzu while she was being held close

She was really happy at the moment, she didn't show it because she didn't want yuzu to get a big head

Yuzu was asleep holding mei close to her, she had the most peaceful look on her face it was like she went into a candy store waiting for a huge chocolate

Himeko wound up in the same town as Mei and Yuzu, she was determined to find out why would mei lie and say she is with her grandfather, second why is Yuzu with her and third something really didn't make sense

She went to the nearest hotel to beat the rain storm she checked into a room in the same hotel they were in

Once she was settled in she called the front desk for information on Yuzu and mei

Unfortunately the hotel followed the policies of privacy when it came to their guests

She hung up the phone and sat down and thought for a while

"Why would Mei Mei lie to me like that? If she wanted to spend time with that Rebel older sister alone, I don't want to think about what they are actually doing. It will permanently scar me for life.

This is a feeling that will pass. Mei Mei will be married soon, She will be inheriting Aihara academy.

She has worked to hard to do everything for this person to ruin it for her. I have to find her and fast to remind her that she is the student council president."

-End of chapter 4-

Next time on citrus

Mei woke up Yuzu

"Himeko is here and i don't know why. How did she even know where we were?"

Yuzu Blinked in fear

"I will never hear the end of it from short stuff. She is probably thinking i am a bad influence on you. She probably thought that i kidnapped you

Chapter 5: Last day of the three day date, Curls arrives


	5. hotsprings and Himeko

Lovers and sisters to no end (Citrus Fanfic) Chapter 5: hot springs date three day trip part 3 and the uninvited himeko

It was a normal rainy day in Osaka Japan, Yuzu and Mei were asleep on the couch wearing their matching ring set

Mei was the first one to awaken she placed her hair behind her ear

The way they were positioned on the couch was very romantic something typically found in one of those romance movies or novels

Mei found a pillow and whacked Yuzu with it and she had that little smirk on her face

"Morning Yuzu, I see that you are fully awake and it's time for breakfast. You are in charge of breakfast while we are here. It's like how we are at home."

Yuzu smirked and nibbled her earlobe

"I know i am in charge of breakfast, Breakfast is the most important meal of the day but so is Mei. Mei is very important to me in the morning."

She kept nibbling the ear that was her weak point which caused mei to moan

Mei loved when Yuzu nibbled the top part of her ear even though she wouldn't admit it

She put her neck back a bit so Yuzu can continue with the kiss massage on her neck

Mei moaning kind of woke up Himeko was in the room right next theirs for some odd chance of fat

Himeko didn't know it was Mei at first because she was still half asleep, Her eyebrows were wiggling to the sound as if they knew what was going on in the next room or better yet who was in the next room

She moved closer to the wall with a tall glass in her hand trying to see if she could hear any voices through it

She learned that trick from old time movies she had seen whenever she visited mei at her grandfather's house

So she decided to put that skill to good use and listened carefully through the glass

She heard muffled noises through the glass and didn't think much of it at the moment since she was concerned about finding mei and questioning Yuzu about what she was doing alone with the president

She moved away from the wall placing the glass down on the table

She looked out the window staring at the rain that was falling very hard

" Why mei mei didn't tell me the truth about where she was going or better yet who was she going with?

What effect does this rebel Yuzu Aihara have on the president? The president would never agree to go on this type of trip.

She is all about the rules and sticking to what she already knows. I will have to remind her of her duties and who she is.

Mei mei isn't the type to just be whisked off her feet for no reason. She keeps to herself and always has her head in the books.

Why would Mei Mei even go somewhere with that no good bimbo!?"

The moans got louder which kinda ticked off Himeko from her thought process

She placed the glass up against the wall again to hear anything remotely sounding close to mei

Yuzu was still working her magic on mei still

Her hands were dangerously close to unhooking mei's bra which is what she wanted to do in the first place

Mei was trying to remove Yuzu's pajama pants as her neck was being kissed on at the moment so she decided to whack Yuzu with the pillow again

"Time for Breakfast Yuzu unless you want a punishment so grand that you won't be able to touch me at least for a few weeks."

Yuzu jumped off the couch and started preparing breakfast for her and Mei

Mei went to take a shower giving Yuzu a small giggle before she left her presence

Once she got in the shower she sat down in the tub letting the hot water hit her body

She let the tub fill up with water so it could cover most of her body as she was relaxing

She rubbed her neck in a romantic way hoping Yuzu didn't leave any type of marks

The ring shined brightly and she thought to herself

"If Yuzu left marks on my neck, When we get back home I will give her the punishment she earned for leaving such marks of love on my neck.

I did warn her about that. It is very hard to hide it if it's exposed like that."

She let her mind wander off into the distance she was so relaxed with her eyes closed knowing breakfast will be ready soon

The bath was very relaxing so she washed up carefully and got out

Yuzu was cooking the breakfast carefully with her ring on her finger she was happy and content mei was being herself… the truer version of her that had smiles and giggle

She was really enjoying her three date day with mei, getting to know bits and pieces of her girlfriend/sister hopefully this will bring them closer than ever before

She took out the plates and cups for their food and drinks placing them carefully

She ordered some roses for the center piece for their breakfast

"There we go. It's all perfect. Breakfast is all set. Mei should be done by now."

Her cell phone started ringing in their hotel bedroom and Mei saw it was Himeko and she accidentally picked up the call

Mei answered the phone

"Hello? H-Himeko? How did you even get Yuzu's cell phone number?"

Himeko smiled

"Mei Mei are you ok? She didn't hurt you did she? Are you safe?

What was that rebel thinking about taking you away for three days and under my watch?

What would the chairmen think if he found out that his granddaughters aren't in school? You are the heir Mei Mei of Aihara academy.

You are the student council president. What was going through your mind by saying yes to that no good trouble maker?"

Mei hung up the phone by mistake because she didn't know how to put the phone on hold, she still didn't know how to work a cell phone due to she didn't have one yet

She rushed out in her towel and blushed at the center piece on the breakfast table

"Yuzu I answered your cell phone because it was ringing, We have trouble. Uh… Himeko is here… somewhere by us. I just don't know where though.

I wonder who told her we were here and most important how did she get your phone number?"

Yuzu blinked and sighed sadly

"What do you mean she has my number? What do you mean she is close by to us?

You know i will never hear the end of it from her. She has in it for me. It was probably mom that told her since you told her we where we will be.

You did say sisterly bonding. This is just what we needed momokino following us when we are trying to be romantic. This is going to a long day."

She placed their breakfast on the table on their plates and pour their orange juice, she pulled out mei's chair

Mei sat down to eat breakfast with Yuzu quietly hoping Himeko wasn't in the same hotel as them

Yuzu saw how worried Mei was and took her seat by her

"Mei can't we go to another hotel? Somewhere momokino can't find us? I don't want our chance to be ruined.

I still want to connect with you like we planned. I wanted everything to go perfect.

If Momokino finds us, Who's to say she wouldn't tell gramps what we are doing? I don't want to be expelled from the academy again. I worked too hard for those grades."

Mei was eating calmly and drank her juice placing the glass down

" This was the only hotel that was available when i placed the reservation Yuzu, It's not like Himeko doesn't know about us already.

Only a select few know what we are doing and haven't said anything about it. I don't think Himeko would say anything"

Yuzu was still concerned drinking her glass of orange juice

"You know short stuff has it in for me. I can't be under her radar. I have worked hard not to get under her skin. I try my best to avoid her at all cost."

She placed her glass down careful looking directly into mei's bright purple eyes romantically but sadly, If she knew Himeko the way she thinks she does Yuzu would be out the school in no time at all and That Mei wouldn't have to pick up Yuzu's slack anymore

Mei Held Yuzu's face in her hand looking deeply into her eye

"We aren't leaving this hotel room. There should be plenty to do. You brought a lot of stuff for activities right? We can do those before we get romantic. I am sure wherever Himeko is we can throw her off.

I don't want you to be concerned about Himeko alright? We can both handle her if she shows up at the hotel and checks into a room."

Yuzu wasn't too sure she felt like Momokino had mei radar and could sense her anywhere she was at

"Mei i just don't want this three day date to go haywire. These three days are important to me, I want to cherish them all before the big changes happen that we have no control over.

You are very important to me mei. I want these three days to special. You have no idea right now how i am feeling alone with you right now."

She Blushed dark red

Mei caressed Yuzu's face romantically showing that she knew that she was concerned about everything, She didn't know that these three days would be that important to Yuzu

This made Mei smile of sorts because she hadn't seen this side of her idiot sister in a very long while due the problems they were having before himeko got involved

She remembered before yuzu came home,Why she decided to be distant in the first place and why Yuzu barely looked at her or didn't try to interact with her during school hours or out in public

She looked into yuzu's eyes a lot more seriously

"Yuzu be honest with me, What did Himeko tell you exactly that made you distant from me? What did she say to you?

You never told me what she said or told you. Please be honest with me, Don't leave any details out. Tell me what happened."

Yuzu couldn't possibly say no to the girl she is in love with so she sighed and was calm enough to explain the entire situation to mei

"It all started after spring break, I was trying my best to keep up with the grades you helped me earned during that last semester, Anyways i had a part time job to get our matching rings, a lot of things had happened between us.

I thought it was best if i had stayed away from you. Momokino said i was causing you a great deal of pain and i made things worse for you.

She told me to stay away so you can focus on running the school better, I should lighten the load and make sure everything for you goes smoothly.

If i had known i was making you feel that way, There wouldn't have been a point for me to come home. I would have continued staying at Harumin's place to avoid seeing you.

Every Time i saw you, I let what momokino say replay in my mind, That's when i decided to keep my distance to keep you happy and to make sure not to disgrace your proud family name.

I was away all those weeks at Harumin's house sulking like the child i was. I was quiet for days and not saying anything."

Mei wiped the tears from Yuzu's face to calm her down

"Yuzu why didn't you tell me anything? I thought we were a bit a closer than that. I didn't know himeko was acting like that towards you.

You shouldn't be too hard on yourself. You are you and nobody can change that.

I will have to talk to himeko. She didn't have the right to make you think those things. What else happened that made you decide not to come back home?"

The rare few times mei had seen Yuzu cry and it was mei was acting rather harshly towards her

Yuzu kind of nuzzled Mei's hand cutely and was feeling a bit better after telling her what was going on and Himeko had told her

Mei got up from her seat and went over to the couch

"Come here Yuzu. I want to make things clear between us. I want you to fully understand something."

Yuzu went over to Mei carefully hopefully not falling into one of her traps again, She carefully sat by mei wondering what will happen next

She studied Mei's movements for the longest while

Mei pulled Yuzu closer to her which put Yuzu on the bottom and Her on top, She looked deeply into Yuzu's bright green eye almost drowning herself into them loving every moment of how nervous she made Yuzu feel

"Yuzu you do mean a lot to me, Yes our personalities are different. You are loud and sensitive, You always stand up for what you believe in, You Defend those who can't defend themselves,

You are brave and daring most times. You have the biggest heart and never give up. I actually love that about you Yuzu.

Himeko really doesn't know you like i know you since we are both step sisters and lovers and we live together under the same roof.

She doesn't see you how like how i see you. Yes it's true she sees you as a big bother but if she gave you the chance in getting to knowing you then she will see it. You see the best in everyone when they don't see it themselves.

I cherish that a lot Yuzu. I love you Yuzu. I just have a weird time showing it because i have to hold everyone in the highest and strictest regard."

She kissed Yuzu's neck deeply nibbling along her neckline sending shivers along her spine

Yuzu moaned very loudly moving her neck to the side so mei could have full access to her

Mei licked her neck softly and carefully unbuttoning her shirt exposing her chest she wanted to show Yuzu how she really felt about her

She unhooked her bra and was still surprised at how flat chested Yuzu was but she smiled

Yuzu was embarrassed because of the way Mei was staring at her chest

" I know my chest is small, N-no need to stare at it. It's embarrassing that I am so small. I wish I was full in that area.

I thought a normal teenager will be very full and round. I guess I am a late bloomer."

Mei smiled at Yuzu being embarrassed about her chest being small

"Yuzu you get embarrassed so easily. Your chest size is fine. You still have a lot more growing to do. I told you before I can work with this didn't i? Just leave everything to me.

I will make feel the way you feel towards me. I promise we will be more connected than normal. I know these three days are very important to you. They are very important to me. This was a good idea to leave home for a while."

She went back to leaving trails of love marks along her neckline and chest hoping to push all doubt in her mind away

She never thought she would be this close to Yuzu like this even though soon it could come to an end due to her upcoming marriage meeting again with Yuzu's old boss from the cafe

For right now she had to enjoy the times with Yuzu as much as she can

Himeko had her glass against the wall for over an hour confirming what she already knew what was going on, she was just waiting for mei's name or Yuzu's name to be mentioned

She was getting a bit impatient and annoyed that she hasn't found them yet

"What was the president thinking seriously? Three days alone with that Yuzu Aihara? What were they both thinking?

There isn't a sister convention anywhere in this region! What are they really up to? What could be so important that they need three whole days alone?! I don't get it."

She finally heard what she has been dying to hear from the other side of the wall

Yuzu had moaned a lot louder then normal and was panting a lot

"Mei this feels so good. My senses are flaring up. My senses are telling me to be on top while you will be on the bottom.

This time Mei I won't let you be on the top. This will finally be my chance to prove you wrong."

She picked mei up walking over to the wall having her sort of pinned to it

She kissed her neck deeply nibbling along her neckline, her hands were crawling up Mei's shirt playfully squeezing her boobs carefully

A shock sensation overcame mei and she moved her head up looking towards the ceiling her eyes closed loving the feel of Yuzu's lips all over her neck and chest

She moaned out not knowing what was going to happen next

"Y-yuzu…"

Was all she said

Himeko put the glass down and went directly to the room Yuzu and Mei were in knocking on the door frantically

"OPEN THE DOOR. I KNOW YOU TWO ARE IN THERE! MEI MEI ARE YOU OK? DOES SHE NEED A LECTURE AGAIN? OPEN THE DOOR PEACEFULLY!"

Her eyebrows were wiggling something fierce due she was very annoyed with the sounds coming from the room the step sisters were sharing

Yuzu stopped and blushed still with her hands up Mei's shirt and under her bra

"Great short stuff is here. She completely ruined the moment, I am probably gonna get the biggest lecture of a lifetime.

She is going to tell me to stay away from you and that i should be expelled from the academy.

Do what you have to do mei. Student council comes first before we do.

The school comes before we do. Answer the door and I will sit quietly on the couch."

This was the second time Yuzu encouraged mei to put her on the backburner for a bit

Mei fixed herself to look like she wasn't in the best and only make out session of her life with Yuzu

She patted her hair down and fixed her clothes back to normal

When she opened the door himeko just barraged right in going straight toward Yuzu

Himeko glared at Yuzu with those eyebrows of hers due to how angry she was that Yuzu had mei all to herself for three days

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT TROUBLE YOU ARE GOING TO GET THE PRESIDENT INTO? WHAT WERE YOU TWO THINKING SNEAKING OFF FOR THREE DAYS?

HAVE YOU NO SHAME YUZU AIHARA? YOU SHOULD BE KICKED OUT OF THE ACADEMY FOR THIS! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU CAN DO WHATEVER YOU WANT AND HOWEVER YOU WANT? JUST BECAUSE YOUR MOTHER IS MARRIED TO THE PRESIDENT'S FATHER, DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO ACT HOWEVER YOU PLEASE! YOU BRING SHAME AND DISHONOR TO THE AIHARA NAME!"

Mei got in Between Yuzu and Himeko, She felt bad of how Yuzu was getting treated by her best friend and she cleared her throat

"That's enough Himeko! You have no idea what we are doing. Yuzu and I are exploring our feelings about one another.

You don't have the right to come in here and mess that all up. It wasn't Yuzu's idea to come here for three days, It was mine.

I wanted to get to know her better as a sister and as a lover. I have learned a lot about her in these last few days.

I learned what she likes and what she doesn't like. I learned why she is the way she is. She is naturally who she is despite of social status. If you spent three days with her like i am doing, You will see the good she brings to the academy.

Himeko you don't have the right to treat Yuzu the way you do. She is a good person with good intentions for everyone. She sees the best in everyone when she doesn't see it in herself."

While the two spoke, They didn't know Yuzu had left to be alone in a food court to think things over

She was drinking a berry blast smoothie staring into a deep dark space

"Maybe this was a bad idea, I could've gotten Mei into so much trouble. Mei is always going to be mei, No question about it. It was a good idea that i dodged the question about what i actually know about her engagements.

I just wanted mei to be happy no matter what she chooses to do. When we return to school I will keep my distance and let her focus on running the academy it's only fair. Mei i am sorry, It's best we keep our distance. I am really a horrible older sister."

She started crying quietly with sniffles here and there, The tears were flowing easily to release whatever she was feeling, She wanted to make sure that Mei had to do what she needed to do

This is the choice Yuzu had Decided for herself and it would hurt her more but as the older sibling she had to stay away from Mei so she could focus on the school and not their relationship

Mei went to look for Yuzu and when she found her, she saw the most saddest look on her face knowing Himeko had caused it

"Yuzu why are you crying? Don't let what Himeko said get to you. You have no reason to-"

Yuzu didn't bother to look at mei, Not in the current depressive state she was in

"Mei let's go back home ok? Momokino is right. I could have gotten you into serious trouble with gramps.

If this gets out around school i will be kicked out for sure. The idea was nice to get away but there is a lot going on.

I have decided as your older sibling that we shouldn't come in contact during school hours. This means that if i come home late from having fun with harumin you can't stop me. Once we return home i will be staying with harumin again. We need space away from each other."

She got up from her chair after drinking her smoothie, She went back to the hotel room to prepare packing up hers and mei's clothes to head back home, It was going to be a long ride back so she put her headphones on to distract herself from crying

Mei knew Himeko went to far yelling at Yuzu the way she did but she couldn't help to feel guilty since this was her idea to go away for three days, She knew if grandfather had found out what they were really doing, He had the power to make Yuzu disappear or expel her from school

She helped Yuzu pack up their things and they took the train home quiet and depressed

-End of chapter 5-

Next time on citrus : Lovers and sisters to no end

Harumin: Yuzucchi how was the mini cation you had with your lover?

Yuzu sighed

I rather not talk about it, too much has happened and we don't have control over it. I am staying over your house for a very long while. Space is key.

Matsuri sat by Yuzu

"You should have let that go a very long time ago Yuzu, I don't like seeing you in this much pain.

Yuzu nodded

I know, Everything was going fine and then it went to hell.

Next chapter: Lovers with different paths, Yuzu and mei's future


	6. Mei and Yuzu's future

Lovers and sisters to no end ( Citrus fanfic)

Chapter 6 : Lovers with different paths, Yuzu and Mei's future

It was a bright and sunny day at Aiahra Academy, The students were preparing for parents day, the one time of year all parents come together to see how well their children have done during the school year

Yuzu knew her mother was coming because she had been studying very hard thanks to mei helping her study the last few weeks

Lately things have been tense between the sister/lover couple, Yuzu as promised stayed away from mei so she could focus on the student body and her student council duties

Mei just gave Yuzu the cold shoulder for calling their trip short due Himeko showing up and they went back to how they normally were

Masturi saw how depressed Yuzu had been lately and she knew mei had caused the distress in Yuzu

"Yuzu are you ok? Why are you so depressed? I have never seen you like this before. What happened?

Yuzu had tears in her eyes

" Matsuri I am not in the mood to talk about it. Let's focus on today. Today is parents day. I know my mother is coming not too sure about my step-dad.

He is traveling the world spreading his arms far and wide bringing happiness and education to children around the world.

I know mei has gramps attending for her in case her dad doesn't come. This month is going to be very hard for so many reasons.

I have decided to put distance between me and Mei. I am staying at harumin's place for a while until things cool down. I know in my heart if hearts this is what's best for her.

She is the heir of this academy, she can't be concerned with what I am doing.

It's time I put those feelings I have aside and focus on being a good and wholesome pure big sister that she needs right now.

I don't want to tarnish gramps last name. I want him to be proud to have a granddaughter like me in his family."

Harumin patted her head

"Yuzucchi things will get better, this is the new normal I guess. You know you are always welcomed at my house to stay over. I am here to make you feel better.

Mama Harumin knows you are going through a hard time right now, what you need is time out with the girls and forget everything. You need to be yourself and not beat yourself about everything.

Yuzu you should come with me and the brat Matsuri to have fun. Eat to your heart's content and sing some songs.

We can stay there most of the night and than go back to my place. You can also tell us about the three day date at the hotsprings with your lover."

Yuzu sighed at the thought

" I don't want to talk about that. I mean it was a nice thought but it was ruined. as of today I don't have a lover. It was over before it could really take off.

I really wish i had one to talk to and to communicate with, My love life is in shambles. I want a lover who wants to have fun and who likes to joke around.

It's not fair that my fate is doing this to me. I want love and a long lasting relationship.

I feel cursed. If there is a deity around he is sure taking his time helping me find my soulmate.

I want someone who isn't attached to anything or having to follow family rules."

Masturi smirked as dark as ever but in a fun way

"So since you and Taniguchi-senpai are here. We can have that threesome yeah? I so want one right now.

I am young and looking for love. So Yuzu how about it?

You me and Taniguchi-senpai threesome? That would cheer you up and make you forget whatever you are going through with the robot.

We can have the threesome tonight after we have fun singing and stuffing our faces."

Harumin shoved a sandwich down Matsuri's mouth

"The hell we will. You need to lay off those websites. You are still just a little kid. Who would want a threesome anyways?

Yuzu needs our help and having a threesome isn't going to help at all. She needs our friendship and help her to get through the day."

Masturi ate the sandwich happily and smirked at harumin

"Maybe a threesome is to advanced for our Yuzu. We can have twosome later Taniguchi-senpai.

I didn't know you can be so forceful. I love that in a girl. You can be just the one to guide me into the world of dating.

If I remember correctly you call yourself mama harumin, so in respect I am papa matsuri. We are raising our lovely hyper daughter to be who she truly is. A lovely girl who is looking for love and fun."

Harumin spat out her juice after coughing

"I can be a single mother raising Yuzu. She needs a strong mother figure. Who died and made you the father in our group? I don't see a contract anywhere stating we are raising Yuzu together."

Masturi smirked

" I can get a contract drawn up anytime I like to…. We technically are raising Yuzu together. I have known her longer than you have. You are only starting to know her some more. So call me papa masturi. "

Yuzu was being quiet thinking things over while her two friends were fighting over her while she had her head on the cafeteria table facing the window

"Mei hasn't spoken to me since we had to be rushed back home due to Momokino ruining everything, everything was going great.

I was starting to understand mei a lot more than normal. We were connecting a lot. I just want us to be together without anyone bothering us.

I want us to learn how to communicate and learn how to be on the same level.

I love mei alot and I want us to be together, fate brought us together and we have to work this out. It's for the sake of our future if we still have one."

She started crying again more quietly with her head on the Lunch table and facing the window

There was a buzz going around the school that some guy with purple eyes and he kind of resembled the chairmen

He was dressed very professionally looking like he came from a board meeting or something

Shou Aihara appeared with his hair slicked back and clean shaven and his tie straighten up and he had a very big smile on his face

"Yuzu i am home for parents day! I am so excited! Where is Mei?"

Yuzu stood up in fast response

"D-daddy? You are here? I didn't think you would make it. Mei is with gramps right now in the student council room preparing for the board meeting tonight.

I am not a full aihara so i don't know what else is happening beyond those doors unless Mei calls me in to scold me.

I am so sorry if i seem out of it today, I think i will go home and skip today all together. Is that ok?"

She made those pleading eyes as if she was hiding something from her step father

Shou saw the look in his step daughter's eyes and really couldn't say no to her

"Yes of course dear. You can skip today, I will write you a note stating you are missing today for medical reasons.

I will explain to my father why i let you go home early today. You will go directly home and stay in bed.

I will be attending today with your mother. Mei has us both. So go pack up your school things and i will get your homework to bring it to you."

Yuzu nodded and sniffled

"Thanks Daddy. I will be home."

She got up and hugged him than running back to her class grabbing her stuff leaving school grounds to walk home, When she was far away from campus she started crying even more

The tears starting flowing as if she wanted to cry all day but couldn't since she was with Harumin and Masturi trying to have the bravest face on

Mei walked out from her meeting with her grandfather and she looked rather tired for some reason, she wondered what the commotion was going on in the school cafeteria

When she walked down she saw her father dressed in his normal business suit for once and she was happy he came to parents day, Sure it was high school and it was normal for high schoolers to have that to show how much they have progress during the semester

She walked up to him and smiled

"Profess- I mean Father welcome to parents day at aihara academy. I didn't think you would show up. I have grandfather here and i just finished my student council meeting and gave him the budget for the next school trip.

We are going to america to learn about american culture. I am surprised Yuzu isn't here to hear about the trip. Speaking of Yuzu, where is she? I haven't seen her all morning."

Shou rubbed the back of his head with that big smile of his

" I sent Yuzu home, She wasn't feeling well better yet something was deeply bothering her. I have never seen her this upset before.

This is worrying me. I didn't ask her what was wrong but i could feel it so i sent her home. I told her to go directly home and i will bring her the homework she was going to miss."

Mei blinked at the situation and sighed

" I will go home and check on her now, As student council president and as her younger sister it's my duty to take the student's feelings into consideration.

I will be back before the last bell rings."

She ran off of school grounds which was very rare for her to do so since she was the dignified student council president with high morals and standards who doesn't break the rules

When she finally reached their apartment she opened the door walking inside hoping to see Yuzu anywhere

Once inside she closed the door behind her walking to their room, she found Yuzu on the balcony of their room crying hugging her knees with the window closed

This was the very first time she really seen Yuzu cry like this, She was stumped as to how console her girlfriend/sister at the moment

She knew that Yuzu wouldn't respond to anything right now

She placed her hands on the glass trying to figure out how to snap Yuzu out of this

Yuzu was sitting on their balcony floor holding her knees close to her chest and was crying and she was thinking to herself

"I shouldn't have agreed to that three day trip. The trip was a bad idea, Right now it's best if i stay away from Mei, She has a school to run and an engagement to fulfil.

I am just getting in the way of that, Maybe i should talk to mom about changing my last name back to my father's last name. I am not an aihara, I don't fit into their world of rules and principles.

I will keep my feelings to myself and not force them on mei anymore. It's in big sisterly duties 101, In order to keep things balanced i have start acting like the big sister and not her lover. The lover part of our life is over.

We are step sisters and nothing more. We can't be together, We tried and it failed horribly.

Thanks momokino, You shoved all the love i had for mei far back that i don't feel anything towards her. I just feel like i am supposed to, Empty. You win momokino, You win."

She got up wiping her face from crying and turned around, There she saw mei who had been staring for the last twenty-five minutes

She had the face of "I really don't want to deal with anyone right now"

Mei looked at Yuzu

" Are you ok Yuzu? This isn't like you to miss school, what is going on? Tell me what's bothering you."

She was trying to the caring younger sister for once with emotions that she rarely showed

Yuzu sighed

"My feelings don't concern you Mei Aihara. You shouldn't associate with a hoodlum like me, I am bad for your family name.

I don't belong here. All i do is cause you a major headache. I cause nothing but trouble for you.

It's better if we stay away from each other, We lead different lives and different futures.

You are the heir of your school, You can't have someone like me making things worse for you.

You have a lot of responsibilities to fulfil, As your older sister, We can't be anything more than step sisters. I'm sorry, Whatever we tried to have is dead.

I am going to talk to mom about going back to my last name. My original last name. The last name Aihara doesn't fit me. Aiahra isn't me.

I am not like you with a full plate of responsibilities. This was my choice and my choice alone. You go your way and i will live my life the way i want to."

Mei was shocked at how Yuzu spoke to her

"Yuzu where is all this coming from? You are who you are. I don't understand any of this. Is this because Himeko ruined our romantic trip away from home?

What do you mean you aren't a Aihara? What has gotten into you? What do you mean whatever we tried to have is dead?"

Yuzu shook her head

" I don't have to explain myself to you, Chairwoman Aihara.

The dignified student council president should be at school making it a proper place for new students to come in, You are engaged to be married to anyone who your grandfather chooses, As for me i don't have much standing in your strict family.

I am a goofball who breaks the rules, You are a woman with high standards and morals.

I can't live up to that. This conversation ends now. I am going to sleep, skipping dinner tonight too.

You can have the bed to yourself, I will sleep on the floor. I can't be in the same bed as you anymore.

I knew this was going to happen. Happiness isn't going to find me. Momokino is right. I can't cause anymore pain for you."

She walked away from mei and sat in the living room to be alone

Mei actually had tears in her eyes, she knew that Himeko went to far by ruining her trip with Yuzu, she actually felt responsible for how Yuzu was feeling at the moment and really didn't blame her

She went outside to the living room and pounced on Yuzu to grab her attention

"You never have me a chance to properly deal with himeko. She will be dealt with accordingly. I must admit that our trip was ruined by her.

I was enjoying myself. We just have to cover our tracks better next time.

We are going away this weekend again to finish our date. This time no distractions, just us… do I make myself clear Yuzu Aihara?

You are a aihara… so get that motion out of your mind right now. I want to connect with you on a deeper level Yuzu."

She looked deeply into Yuzu's eyes holding closely to the couch

Yuzu was blushing dark red because Mei was serious about going away again for three days

She nodded because she was nervous

"Yes I understand clearly chairwoman Aihara."

Mei did that smile when she knew that she won

"Yuzu you don't have to call me chairwoman. You can call me mei. That is my name after all.

You can save that nickname for the romance part of our lives. We are still a couple and you can't escape that."

Yuzu blushed dark red

"Y-yes I u-understand mei. I can't escape it. Where are we going this time? I mean for the weekend?"

Mei had that serious look in her eyes

"Yuzu this time you get choose the place and time. I want us to finish that connecting that was ruined by himeko. I will deal with her accordingly."

Yuzu heard her heart pounding out of her chest very loudly and she was still blushing since mei was very close to her

"Mei you are totally gonna kiss me aren't You? We are very close to kissing distance. We haven't been this close since last weekend. I thought you were mad at me."

Mei looked into her eyes romantically

"I am still upset with you yuzu… you made us leave when we could have stayed a while longer. I want us to stay and do normal couple things together That's what I wanted."

Yuzu kept hearing her heart beat like crazy and her face was bright red from being so close to one another for so long without being girl interrupted

This feeling Yuzu had inside of her wanted to last forever but she knew it wouldn't due to mei's engagement so she had to enjoy the time that they could together

"Mei, Since we are going away again this weekend. How about we go to Kusatsu Onsen? It's a 15 minute ride from here and it's probably very private for us. I still have money saved up from my job that i was working at. It's a private hot spring."

Mei looked into her eyes romantically

" Yuzu that sounds perfect. I want to spend as much time as possible with you. Time is short and we have to make the most of it.

We do what we can at this moment. You can stay home for today, I have to head back and make sure things are running properly on campus. Mother and father are expecting me. I will see you home tonight in bed."

Yuzu blushed dark red

" Are we back to sharing a bed and as a couple? What time will everyone be home from parent's day so i can get dinner started and make sure it's perfect. It will be nice to have a family dinner for once."

Mei blinked

"It's possible that father will take us out to dinner so maybe you don't have to cook. I will overlook that incase. We are going to cuddle tonight."

Yuzu nodded and blushed

" Mei it's almost time for you to head back to school. I will see you later after parent's day."

Mei looked at the time and fixed her school uniform and hair

" I expect to see you at the family dinner Yuzu, After that i have you all to myself. I can and will do whatever I please with you."

Yuzu blushed dark red

" O-ok M-Mei. I will be at the family dinner if we have one."

Mei smirked

" I will see you later Yuzu, Have a nice time to yourself for a while. I promise tonight will be worth your while. "

She left the apartment and went back to the school to take command as student council president

Later that evening after parent's day concluded as planned Sho took his new family to a fancy restaurant to celebrate his daughters achievements

Sho and Ume were very proud of their daughters accomplishments, Their grandfather also joined them to celebrate which is a rare sight to behold

Their parents and their grandfather spoke on well Yuzu has did semester, They were very happy about progress yuzu had made

They were happy and drinking and eating celebrating, Yuzu and mei were sitting next to each other

Mei's hand slipped under the table gracefully without anyone noticing, She touched Yuzu's leg in a romantic way making sure she felt everything under the table

Yuzu was blushing dark red just thinking about how bold Mei was being in a public setting especially in front of their parents and their grandfather

She started thinking to herself quietly

"Mei is being very bold in a public setting. I remember that she wigged out on me for well being romantic in a public setting. It was when we went to visit my dad at his grave, She told me that i should behave myself in a public setting like a human. She wasn't mad but her aura said something different.

After that visit, it changed everything and how i see things. I had a hard time figuring out what i wanted to mean to mei. Did i at that moment want to be her lover or her sister? It was a very confusing time for me the most. I really didn't understand what she wanted or what she needed.

Mei is confusing me with all these mixed signals!"

She was still blushing that mei was taking the lead and she was feeling very hot in her clothes

Mei smiled knowing she had Yuzu right where she wanted her

"Mother and father we will be back, We are going to the ladies room. Yuzu seems very flushed at the moment. She needs to be cooled down.

I will assist her with cooling down. Lets go Yuzu to the bathroom so you can wet your face a bit. There is a private bathroom with a couch to lay on if you aren't feeling well."

Yuzu had that face of cute panic of OMG and she was wondering what Mei had planned for her when they disappeared to the bathroom, Since it was mei being bold all of a sudden she agreed to follow her lead

" We will be back shortly, Let's go mei."

Sho and Ume smiled at their two daughters leaving in a refined manner to go to the washroom to help Yuzu with her problem

Mei's grandfather stood up and paid for the food

"If you two will excuse me, I have three business meetings to attend to. I am sure Yuzu and Mei can handle the trip home alone. We all have jobs to do."

Sho looked at his father with a concern in his eyes

"I will be attending the meetings with you than, We have to talk about Mei's arranged marriage to inherit Aihara academy. We need to have that talk about it."

Mei's grandfather nodded in response

"Alright Sho, I can discuss that with you after the meeting. We have a lot to discuss after the meetings. I will see you after that."

He left his family to attend the important meetings

Ume blinked at sho's actions since it was a while since he had spoken to his father, they didn't really see eye to eye at all when it came to got to inherit the school

"Sho are you alright? It's been a while since you have spoken to your father, Do you really think he will change his mind about Mei's arranged marriage?

Mei is only seventeen years old. She should be enjoying her life and being a normal teenager. She should marry someone who loves her for her not for social status or inheriting the school.

I know i am not a full Aihara by blood. I am only an Aihara by marriage. Mei should choose what she wants to do with her life. She is very young right now.

I am sure that the school will be fine to whoever wants to run it. You really don't need a successor to have a fully functional school."

Sho kissed her forehead romantically with a smile

"You are a aihara ume. We have a happy marriage. We have two beautiful girls. I couldn't be happier. Mei has the right to walk away from the arranged marriage and not inherit the school.

You have made excellent points, I will talk to my father after the meetings are done. Don't ever think you aren't a aihara. You are my ume aihara. My queen."

Ume blushed dark red

"Oh Sho you are so romantic with your words, I love you and i want us to be together forever."

Sho kissed her lips deeply

"I will be home later after the meetings with my father and the conversation i will have with him. We will cuddle tonight and be romantic. My travels are done for a while, So i will home with my girls for a while."

Somewhere in the private bathroom Yuzu and Mei were locking lips heavily on the couch

Yuzu pinned Mei to the couch nibbling her neckline unbuttoning her shirt slowly having access to her chest

"Mei I love you with everything i have, I don't want to lose you. You mean everything to me. You have changed me for the better."

Mei grabbed the pillow and whacked Yuzu

"Shut up."

Was all she said, She didn't want to hear anything Yuzu had to say, Mei just wanted the makeout session to continue

She was feeling all hot and bothered and pinned Yuzu to the couch, Mei opened up Yuzu's shirt and bra licking her chest in circles leaving bite marks on her chest, Her hands going up and down Yuzu's legs

Yuzu moaned to all of mei's touches and was gasping for air

"Mei we should go back to our parents. We can continue this at home on our nice soft bed. Trust me you are making me feel alive right now. Let's head home and shower and we can continue this make out session."

Mei smiled to that idea

"Yuzu i love that idea. I want to be in your arms tonight."

She blushed dark red

Yuzu fixed herself up and mei so they don't look to suspicious of their activity they were just doing

"There we go. If we went outside looking like we just made out, There would be a lot of questions of what we were really doing."

Mei nodded

"We can't have any questions, This our secret relationship. Secret love affair."

After a while they finally made back to their parents in one piece without looking like they were doing anything out the blue

Once they got home, Yuzu and mei both showered for a while, They went to their room fully in their pajamas and got into bed

Yuzu turned on the tv and a movie was playing, she pulled mei into her arms but instead of the make out session Mei was already asleep in Yuzu's chest

She smiled at the sight and held her close and drifted off to sleep herself

-end of chapter 6-

Next time on citrus

Mei was helping Yuzu with her homework

Are you ready for the school trip? It was planned carefully this time around, This time you won't wake up late?

Yuzu smiled

Don't worry mei, The trip isn't for two more weeks. I am totally prepared for it. Besides we are going away for 3 days again, i want to feel your body close to mine, i want your kisses and touches, everything.

Citrus chapter 7

In lover's phone


	7. In lover's phone

(I hope there is a season 2. We can't leave them walking into the citrus sign. Next chapter of the manga will be posted tomorrow. Chapter 38. Sara and Nina will appear)

Lovers and sisters to no end (citrus fanfic)

chapter 7: in lover's phone

Ah spring has sprung for the students of Aihara Academy, the students were preparing for the trip to the states and all was excited about traveling abroad for the very first time

They all went shopping months before the trip was announced by the student council

Yuzu however was thinking about what happened last night, it plagued her thoughts and heart for the longest while all and all she was happy and content she was making progress with mei

She was also happy with smiles since she is going away again for three days with mei

She planned on saving a lot for their continuation of their three day date

She was no longer concerned about anything at the moment

Harumin saw the sudden change in Yuzu quickly and smirked

"Yuzucchi are things back on track with your mysterious lover? You are in very good high spirits today. Did you two make up?"

Yuzu blushed dark red

"Yes we did. We made progress once again. I am so happy. My lover is going to take care of some stuff today, I can't wait to see them later on."

Somewhere in the student council room Mei was finishing up last preparations for the school trip

Himeko and the secretary walked in to give in all the paperwork due for this quarter

Once they were handed in they both sat down to rest for a little bit before they headed back to class

Himeko placed the reports down

"Everything is done and accounted for. The trip should go wonders for us. I can't believe we are visiting America. This trip is a long time coming. What are the historical places we are visiting?"

Mei looked at the itinerary for the trip

"The places that were chosen to visit are Boston, New York and Virginia and Washington D.C. Those are all the Historical places we are visiting.

We are to learn about their culture and soak in the education. It shouldn't be too hard for us since we watch the news everyday. We are to also learn their current events as well."

Himeko smiled

" I can't wait to visit America. This trip is going to be very educational and a wonderful life experience.

We will hold the school in its highest standards. Mei mei is that trouble maker of a older sister of yours going? It would be better if she just stayed home and not cause trouble at all.

You know she has a habit of bringing the school's rep down for no apparent reason with her rash choices."

Mei had her head up from her book

"Himeko of course she is coming, she knows not to misbehave during a school trip.

She was ok during the Kyoto trip. She didn't cause that much trouble during that trip. Speaking of Yuzu, can we talk more privately in the other room?"

Himeko had a confusing look in her eyes and nodded

" Yes of course president."

They went into the empty classroom and mei closed the door behind them locking it

Mei pinned Himeko against the door glaring at her

" Himeko, I know you have my best interest at heart and you want to protect me. I will make this clear the final and last time.

It wasn't Yuzu's idea to go away for three days, it was mine. I wanted to spend time with her and get to know her better so we could always have some type of understanding or common ground with one another

She had nothing to do with my rash decision to go away. Yuzu means a lot to me, things will change once I start preparing for a marriage that I don't have control of. If it was my choice I would have married Yuzu

I know my position in the Aihara family, I will get married and inherit the academy. You already know what's going on with me and Yuzu, we are figuring things out day by day.

You made Yuzu feel very bad and ashamed of herself, that is something I can't tolerate or approve of. You made her very upset with your words.

She went home crying yesterday and spoke to me in a way that wasn't normally Yuzu like behavior, let me me make this very clear so you can understand

Yuzu is very important to me and she will always be important to me. You need to back off and let me handle Yuzu. I am the only one who can.

You don't have the right to say anything bad about her, so I am warning you now himeko, don't fill her head with nonsense or anything else.

Do I make myself clear? I don't want Yuzu to go home in tears because you have some type of issue with her."

She gave her the only death glare anyone could muster at the moment and her eyes were piercing through himeko's soul so she could get the idea of leaving Yuzu alone

Himeko dropped sweat on the side of her face due to being scared of how mei was behaving

"I get the idea mei mei, I will leave Aihara, Yuzu alone. I won't mention it again.

I will only focus on student council activities. You don't have to be this scary.

I was only looking out for you. You are my best friend and I want what's best for you.

You know once you are married, things between you and Yuzu will be complicated and destroyed, wouldn't it be better to end things now before it's too late to repair the damage that's going to be done?

You two wouldn't be able to come near each other or even speak at all."

Mei glared and sighed

"I know too well what's going to happen Himeko, I am trying to avoid it as much as possible.

I want to enjoy the time I have with Yuzu before all of that comes crashing down.

Yuzu may not understand everything because I didn't have the time to explain it to her.

All she knows that I am getting engaged to whoever grandfather chooses to be my husband to inherit the school.

I chose this path because I wanted to, to keep my grandfather happy since my father didn't want to.

He followed the path that was important to him. It's my job to make sure the academy stays in place.

This will be harder on me because I will have to leave Yuzu behind and fulfil grandfather's wish for the academy.

I don't want to leave her behind. She actually makes me happy even if I don't show it… I am happy.

I haven't been in a very long time. So please just stay out of it and let me handle it."

Himeko gulped

" Alright Mei Mei I will stay out of it. I want you to be careful when the news breaks of your engagement.

I know you don't want to hurt Aihara Yuzu, but she is going to get hurt a the end of it all. This will break her and you know it."

She was finally let go out of mei's grasp from the door and went to prepare for clean up duty for student council with the secretary

Mei leaned up against the wall holding her forehead for a bit

Once she regained her composure she went back out refreshed

She went back to class to take down get some learning done

She noticed how happy Yuzu was after lunch and she couldn't help but smile because she was the one who caused it

She was taking down notes carefully and in a refined manner paying close attention to the teacher's lesson

Yuzu was quietly talking to harumin while taking her notes down

" Harumin I am going away again for three days. My lover wants to make it up to me.

It was ruined last time. So we are going away for while. This is time it's a total go. Nobody will bother us this time.

This trip means a lot before we go on our school trip. I can't wait for my three days."

Harumin smiled

" I am glad things are looking up for you Yuzucchi. Don't go getting pregnant and making me grandma Harumin. I am too young to be a grandmother."

She said jokingly

Yuzu blushed dark red

"Mama Harumin don't have to worry so much. I can guarantee no type of that thing will be going on. A lot of making out sure, but no late night cable action going on in bed."

Matsuri heard the whole thing and smirked evilly

"Yuzu-neechan will be engaging in in a 2p action for three days?

Papa Masturi doesn't approve of that. Girls these age are always getting into some type of trouble.

My sweet Yuzu getting knocked up won't do. Yuzu is too sweet and innocent for that.

The parent life isn't for her when she is just a child herself."

Harumin glared at Matsuri

"Listen brat for the last time I can raise Yuzu as a single mother myself.

I don't need the help. I have been doing a damn good job on my own with her."

Matsuri smirked

"You know I found that crack in your shield. How about we get married sometime this week.

You can't fight the feelings you know you have Taniguchi-senpai. You can have me all to yourself tonight. We can have our own 2p action tonight."

Harumin blushed and shook her head

" The hell I will. Us getting married is like the prez making moves on yuzucchi. It's not likely gonna happen. It's nice of you to try. You know it's not gonna happen."

Yuzu waved her hands frantically

" W-why would mei do that? You know that's a crime against nature.

Mei would never do that. She has a lot of other stuff to focus on. She has been with gramps for a while helping him with the business.

She will be taking it over soon. I have to be prepared for that. Goodbye sister and hello chairwoman Aihara. It's going to be a big change soon.

We all have to brace change. I am not prepared for it but I have to suck it up and be a woman about it. Change is a coming. Sooner rather then later.

The household will he very quiet without mei even if she was very quiet. I know mama will be sad that mei is gone but this is the life mei chose to please gramps."

Harumin sighed

" Yuzucchi I know this is a hard time for you and your family, First you find out the student council prez is your step sister and the father pops up out of nowhere and now the prez might leave the house to fulfil the wishes of your grandfather.

You should hang out with me and matsuri for a while and enjoy what happy time you have left. You don't need to be upset about the current situation.

It's going to suck to start calling your kid sister chairwoman once she gets married. Things will be different for sure. The rules will increase to keep us in place."

Matsuri smirked

"The rules won't affect me for 3 years. I am still a first year of this academy.

can't enforce them on me. Rules are meant to be broken, I came here to keep an eye on Yuzu-nee chan and to make sure she doesn't get her heart broken by the likes of anyone.

My job is simple, I am going to give my all to one special girl in mind and make her mine.

My other job is to make sure Yuzu don't fall on her face when the truth hits her like a ton of bricks."

Harumin glared

"You are the rudest brat I have ever met in this universe. Yuzu can handle herself just fine. She doesn't need that much protection from a broken heart.

She will be fine. I know she will be. She has handled everything so far on her own well, we just have to encourage her. I am the gyaru special defense force but from the shadows."

The bell rang telling the students to go directly home after school

The announcement team was on the loudspeaker

"All students and faculty members it is time to to home, all remaining students stopping anywhere else besides home is strictly forbidden.

Make sure to go directly home and start your studies, make sure to clean your lockers and turn off all the lights. Thank you."

It started raining and Yuzu waited for mei outside in front of the school so they could walk home together

She had her ring on a necklace and she kissed it just to make sure her feelings were still the same

She thought to herself for a while

"We do what we want to do. I told mei that. I know things will change soon.

It's how I will react to the change. I will be very sad if mei left me.

I will be sad if we have to break up and she goes off and get married, once she is married that means I can't ever be close to her again like I am now.

Things are good now.. I wish it can stay like that forever. I love mei and would do anything for her.

I know soon I will have to let her go. It will be for the best."

Mei finally arrived behind the quiet out of it Yuzu, she hadn't seen Yuzu like that in the two years they have been sisters

She was curious as to what Yuzu was thinking about so she tapped her on the shoulder

"Yuzu you didn't have to wait for me. You wouldn't have known how long I would be attending the student council meeting or clean up."

She got under the umbrella with Yuzu holding her arm and her ring on her necklace was showing as well

They walked home in silence enjoying their alone time since it would he a slower walk home due to the rain

Mei wanted to ask Yuzu what was on her mind but she decided against and just enjoyed the peace and quiet

Yuzu was still thinking to herself

"Enjoy this while you can Yuzu, soon this will all end and you will be left broken without any explanation.

It's not your place to try and stop Mei's wedding. She has to be let go sooner or later.

It's not your fault you fell so hard for someone you were supposed hate at one point.

The whole break up with me will be a mess. Mei won't say anything because she doesn't want me crying but she knows this won't last very long.

We both have to put the rings away when she gets married to whoever gramps chooses.

This was already planned before I came into the picture. I can't have these negative feelings anymore and I don't want to."

Once they got home mei threw her clothes into the wash and went to shower

She had a lot of quiet time to think things over

Mei sat in the tub filled with hot water with her eyes closed and she began to think to herself

" I have to enjoy all my time with Yuzu as much as possible, I know this is selfish of me to even consider it.

Yuzu knows how I feel about her and she feels the same way, today seeing her so quiet on the way home scared me a little.

I have never seen her like that before so deep in thought. I wonder what she was thinking about.

It must have been important that it made her that quiet on the way home.

This is very concerning for me, what if she decides to end It? End what we have or have worked so hard to get to this point?

Maybe she knows she has to let me go sooner or later because I will be married soon to whoever grandfather chooses.

It's my duty to fulfil grandfather's wishes. What will this do to Yuzu? How will she react to the sudden changes?

I won't be in this house for very long. I will have to leave and break Yuzu's heart, that's something I don't want to do.

Yuzu is my lover. I can't help but to feel a little bit guilty."

Yuzu was taking mei's school clothes out the dryer and folded them carefully

She knocked on the bathroom door

"Mei dinner is ready. I already ate. I will go study now."

She went to their room and sat on the bed to study quietly

Mei was shocked to hear that Yuzu already ate and went to study for their winter exams

She wrapped her towel around her body and let the water go down the drain

She went into their room to put on her pajamas and saw Yuzu hard at work on the bed

She climbed on the bed with the towel wrapped around her hugging Yuzu from behind

"Yuzu why are you so quiet? You have never been this quiet before, what's wrong? What's on your mind?"

Her face was on the side of yuzu's shoulder so she can see if she was actually studying

Yuzu had the hugest blush on her face because mei was behind her in a towel hugging her

So many thoughts were running through her mind

"my impulses towards mei have been too strong lately, she doesn't think about how this affects me.

This is like one of those cheesy romantic movies where the girl comes out the shower and well a lot of things happen afterwards.

Am I the only one allowed to see mei like this? Is this allowed in the dating rules book? Are we going to go for it.

She gulped and calmed down focusing her attention to mei

" Mei I am fine. You don't have to worry so much. Everything is fine. I am just studying as you expect me to .

I have to remain in the top fifty right? That's what I am aiming for. I have a goal in mind I want to reach. My studies depend on it."

Mei nibbled her earlobe romantically and took away the pencil away from Yuzu

"Yuzu are you going to be happy when we go away for three days? I never got the connection we were both seeking last time.

I promise you this time you are mine. We will make the best of it. Himeko won't be a problem for us anymore.

We do what we want to do. I don't want to lose sight of what's going on.

I told her that it's not like she doesn't already know the situation between us and what's happening and we are making the best of it.

I warned her not to bother you anymore when it comes to me. I told her it was my idea to go away for three days with you. She knows her place and she will stay in it."

Yuzu's face was so red and steam was coming out of her head

" M-Mei of course I will be happy once we go away got three days, s-shouldn't you be getting dressed in your pajamas? Your dinner is waiting for you on the table."

Her heart was racing fast and beating louder, she was hoping mei didn't hear it at all

Mei smiled

" Yuzu I can hear your heart beating, maybe this is too much for you to handle.

I will eat dinner than study in the morning. Thank you for making dinner Yuzu, I am sure it's going to be great."

She kissed her cheek and let Yuzu get back to her studying

Yuzu went back to studying quickly and tried to call down and she went back to thinking again

"Mei really tried to go for it. I can't go for that now. She is getting married soon. We can't cross that line.

I know if we do there won't be any turning back and she won't get married. Gramps will probably ban her from seeing me or come back to the house.

Mei knows what her duty is even if it means sacrificing her happiness or our relationship.

I have to accept everything it as is. She will be chairwoman and I will just be the commoner sister she has to forget."

She sighed and finished all of her homework and laid down with her arm on her forehead closing her eyes to rethink everything

Once mei was done with dinner she washes her dishes she went back to their room seeing Yuzu with her eyes closed and her arm was on her forehead

She had seen her study books were away so she assumed Yuzu had finished her homework

Since she was in her own world mei sat on top of yuzu's legs so she could grab her attention

Yuzu was up and felt mei on top of her and the biggest blush appeared on her face and she began getting warmer than usual

She gulped due to mei being on top of her in a very romantic way

"M-Mei what are you doing? N-not that I mind this, I don't mind this at all.

I am feeling very hot. Are you trying to overheat my body or something?

If you are it's working and it's spring time. Wouldn't my body heat be good for the winter time?

You did say that my body is more pleasant during the winter time. We are in the springtime."

Mei was still on top of Yuzu's legs

"Well it is still chilly Yuzu, it can still be our winter for a while longer.

She placed her forehead against Yuzu's forehead staring into her green eyes

You know how I feel about you Yuzu, I don't know how to explain-"

Yuzu sat up kissing Mei's lips while holding her face in her hands

"Mei you don't have to say anything, I already know. We can just enjoy our time away from home for three days. Time right now for us is too short for us to worry.

I want all of you to myself and I don't want to share. I know that's very selfish-"

Mei pushed Yuzu down onto their bed nibbling her neckline deeply opening her shirt

"Yuzu you know if it was my choice, I would have well you know.. um.. um… well… chosen you and only you. We could have taken over the academy together."

She blushed making a half confession to Yuzu who was under her at the moment and who was also lost in the moment

She was focused on unbuttoning Yuzu's pajama pants

Yuzu reversed the situation in her favor and kissed her neck deeply

She saw the defenseless side of mei not she had seen this side of her before

This side of mei was very cute and endearing

She whispered in her ear romantically

"Mei answer me this one question, do you only let me see these sides of you?

The defenseless sides? Every time you try to remove your uniform you fall asleep.

I just want to know if I am the only one who gets to see you like this. If I am, then it's ok. I like seeing you like this. It's cute.

I want to be able to see all sides of you. I love seeing these sides of you… So be honest with me. Am I the only one who gets to see you like this?"

She nibbled her earlobe romantically and unhooking her bra carefully

Mei had her eyes closed enjoying Yuzu advances towards her although she wouldn't admit it

"Yuzu, I don't know what has overcame me. I didn't know you saw those sides of me.

I will be honest with you, you aren't the only one who has seen me this defenseless before, Himeko has seen it before.

I fell asleep in the school's hallway and she said it isn't healthy for me to fall asleep anywhere. I tried to stay awake as much as possible.

I rather you see these sides of me than anyone else."

She moaned deeply since Yuzu was nibbling her earlobe romantically and couldn't help it

After a while they both needed some air after making out so much

They shortly fell asleep in each other's arms just being happy

The morning after

Yuzu was still sleeping and drooling on her pillow, mei was fully up removing herself happily from Yuzu's arms

She went to brush her teeth and noticed the marks on her neck and her earlobe and She smiled because she couldn't be mad at Yuzu but she did think to herself

"Yuzu will pay for this tonight. I told her not to leave marks of love over on my neck. This will be difficult to hide.

I will help her study tonight. I will make sure that she will get the answer questions correctly. This is going to be fun.

I will borrow her concealer and cover this up. Maybe she can help me to put it on. Yes she won't have a problem with that "

Yuzu finally woke up and went to the bathroom seeing mei nodding off while brushing her teeth

She started brushing her teeth carefully and started

"Mei do you want to cover up the marks? I have some concealer to hide it.

I am so sorry I left dark marks on you. I know you warned me a lot about leaving marks on your neck.

Are you fully awake yet? Maybe Momokino is right… this isn't healthy for you to be nodding off or falling asleep anywhere."

She moved closer to mei to see if she was fully awake

Mei looked deeply into Yuzu's eyes

" Yuzu, it really is getting hard to cover the marks you leave on my neck and now you left it on my earlobe. To answer your question yes, I will like for you to help me with the concealer. "

Yuzu went to grab her makeup bag and she took out the concealer and applied it to mei's face lightly

"You have such clear and beautiful skin mei, I will control myself better next time.

I just was so happy to be with you and do normal couple things with you. You make me really happy."

Once she finished applying the concealer she placed mei in front of the mirror

She smiled happily

Mei smiled and approved of Yuzu's work

"Yuzu I will oversee your studying tonight. I will personally make sure you get every answer right. "

Yuzu nodded

"Alright Mei, if that's what you wish. You can help me with my studies.

I know I don't expect you to go easy on me just because you are my lover and all.

Thank you for helping me with my studies. You are covered and nobody will notice the marks on your earlobe or your neck. Mama is waiting for us let's go eat breakfast."

Mei smiled

" Yuzu thank you so much, what we do in our private time is our time to ourselves. We don't people questioning what has been going on.

Grandfather can't know either, we have his reputation to uphold. I don't want him to look down upon you."

Yuzu nodded fast

"I understand Mei, don't worry so much. Now let's go join mama for breakfast."

She finished getting ready for school and ran to the breakfast table sitting down eating away

Mei soon followed and sat by Yuzu eating breakfast in a refined manner

"Mother this breakfast is very delicious. Thank you so much."

Ume smiled and packed up their lunches carefully

"No need to thank me mei, I am your mother and it's my job to make sure you two are clothed and fed and bathed! I should go wake up your father.

He was out all night with your grandfather. It's been a while since he was in a nice bed. It was nice to cuddle for once."

Mei blinked

"The profess- I mean father stood home after meeting with grandfather?

This is a surprise, I thought he would have left again and travel the world.

It's good to have him home. I do miss him."

She continued eating in a refined manner

Ume went to wake up shou who was sleeping under the blanket in their room

"Shou dear, it's time for breakfast. Our daughters are about to leave for school.

Wakey wakey eggs and bacon and little tiny weiner hot dogs."

Shou woke up to his wife's lovely voice

"Ume what time is it? I never slept in this late before."

Ume smiled

" My dear husband it's 8:10 in the morning. You did a lot yesterday with your father, so come now eat breakfast with us before they leave to school.

You need a lot of food today. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day."

Shou smiled

"Alright dearest, give me a moment to get ready."

He got out of bed and went to the washroom to prepare himself for morning breakfast with his beautiful family

Once he finished he went to the kitchen room seeing his daughters grab their lunch

"Yuzu and Mei have a good day at school. Make us even more prouder then you already do."

Yuzu smiled

" Sure thing daddy, no worries here. I am in the top fifty after all thanks to mei.

Speaking of which, mei let's go. We don't want to be late for school. Gramps isn't going to like that."

Mei followed Yuzu out the door and into the elevator pressing the down button

After the door closed mei went up to Yuzu pinning her against the wall and kissed her deeply unbuttoning her shirt

"I will leave marks on your chest Yuzu. This is payback for leaving marks on my neck and earlobe."

She left very dark love marks on her chest solidifying their relationship

She licked Yuzu's neck up and down in circles

Yuzu moaned deeply not caring at the moment if they got caught or not, she was happy mei was being so bold and daring

Once the elevator stopped mei quickly fixed Yuzu's uniform to make sure she looked presentable to the public

They started their walk to school which wasn't a long one they took the same route everyday

Yuzu held mei's hand as they walked

" Mei since we are going away again for three days before the trip to America, is there anything special you want to do or be planned for those 3 days again?"

Mei held her hand in return

"Yuzu this three day date is for us to connect and get to know each other a bit better, we don't always have to go all out. It will be just us and nobody will interfere with what we are doing.

If I had to choose what we could do, we can go to an amusement park at night and a movie and dinner. Afterwards we can cuddle the rest of the night with junk food."

Once they reached the school they let go of hands and went directly to their classroom for morning roll call

They sat in their seats paying attention to the teacher's lesson up on the board

Harumin was in front of Yuzu looking at her happily

"Yuzucchi do you have plans today? I was thinking we can hang out for the afternoon before we head home."

Yuzu smiled

" Harumin I would love to hang out but mei said she needed me home for dinner and for my study sessions.

She wants to make sure I get all the answers right before the trip and before the big exam we have coming up.

Maybe during the trip we can hang out all day and then after we come come so we have a lot to catch up on."

Harumin sighed

"My sweet and pure innocent Yuzucchi, it must be tough having the student council president as your sister and as your tutor.

I do understand she wants to help you study so you don't have summer classes again.

She wants you to have a free summer this time. So go for the study sessions. We will hang out when we can. It's a promise we can both keep."

Yuzu smiled

"Thanks so much harumin for understanding, it's hard having the last name Aihara. I want to make my gramps proud of me even if he looks down on me.

I have to remain in the top fifty for a while so he can see I am progressing as I should.

I have a lot of pressure on me. If I stay in the top fifty I won't be looked down anymore.

Masturi blinked

"Yuzu nee-chan, you know the old man has it in for you. He will continue to look down on you no matter if you are in the top fifty or in the top one percent.

He is a man built on principal and standards, he probably still sees you and your mother as mistakes his son made.

Think about it this way, if your mother didn't marry the robot's father, your life would have been completely different.

You would have stood in our old neighborhood and dated whoever you wanted that didn't have huge target on their backs."

Yuzu went quiet for a moment thinking about what matsuri said

Harumin sighed and glared

"Listen here pipsqueak, Yuzu is under a lot of pressure right now, she needs support and care.

She doesn't need your sadistic masochist point of view. You are putting doubts in her mind right now and that's not needed.

She is beyond happy right now, why ruin the happy calm Yuzu with your nonsense?"

Masturi smirked

"My dear Taniguchi-senpai, the game Yuzu is playing right now is very dangerous and bad for her heart. The game she is playing is called critical strikes.

She has reached the boss level but she won't be able to get through the door alone, if she got through the door alone she will be broken and have to start the game all over again."

After school mei waited for Yuzu to get to her so they can go to the supermarket for tonight's dinner and study for the big exam that's coming up before the trip to America

Yuzu finally reached her with a big smile

" Mei I am sorry I am late, I had to speak to one of the teachers about my homework. He said he was impressed with how well i have been doing. He wants me to keep it up, he says he sees me in the top ten percent."

Mei smiled

" That is good news Yuzu, Let's hurry to get home to study. We should hurry to the supermarket get our dinner for tonight. We have a lot of studying to do."

They walked to the supermarket, Once they got there Yuzu picked the right veggies and meats, she also picked up some deserts in case it was going to be all nighter

She knew mei had a pretty big sweet tooth so she will bake some cupcakes for their late night snacks

She paid for everything and walked out with mei holding her hand lightly

The walk home was quiet due mei thinking about their three day date, The smile mei had on her face was clear she was happy she was going to spend time with Yuzu without any interruptions from anyone

They finally reached their home on the top floor, they walked into their home entering to the kitchen

Mei found a note from her parents and read it out loud

" Yuzu and mei, Me and your father are going away for a week. We will call you once we landed where ever he is taking me. Have fun and look out for each other. Study and make sure you both have plenty to eat and make sure the house stays in tact by the time we get back. Love you two too much. Love mom and dad.

Yuzu we are left alone this week, Mother and Father are away for some romantic getaway. Mother said to make sure things don't go off track and we are in charge."

Yuzu was preparing and cooking dinner for her and mei

"So daddy whisked mama away for a week, We can handle everything here. We are old enough to be left alone. After we eat dinner, shower and study we can start cleaning up some stuff. You can have the living room and the kitchen.

I will do the bathroom and take out the trash and handle the laundry. We will have to make a grocery list for the week to see what we need until they come back. A full fridge is better then a empty one.

She started putting in the ingredients inside the skillet pan carefully cooking everything

We are having veggie beef stew with fried rice and a light lemon sauce with an egg on it."

Mei nooded

"That sounds very good, I will shower first and start on my part of my chores before eating dinner. I will be back Yuzu."

She disrobed her clothing putting them in the washing machine carefully, She went to grab her bath things to wash up

She relaxed in the hot water in the bathtub having her peace and quiet with her eyes clothes

Yuzu put their dinner on their plates and started on her portion of the chores she promised to do, she grabbed two large trash bags putting all the garbage inside the bag, She left the apartment to throw out the trash

She had went back upstairs to start doing the laundry for her and mei she made sure to put it on quick wash so she can put them in the dryer

Mei heard that Yuzu was hard at work doing her part of the chores that made her smile some, She came out of the bathroom after drying off

She put on her pajamas and started on her part of the chores cleaning the living room and the kitchen

The trash was taken out and the laundry was being washed, Mei was putting everything in order and neatly

Once the chores were done they happily sat down eating dinner

Mei ate in a refined manner with a smile

"This is an excellent meal Yuzu, Everything tastes so good. Your cooking has progressed a lot."

Yuzu smiled and blushed

"Thank you Mei, that means a lot to me coming from you. We should start studying, I don't want to take summer classes again and miss out on our date nights.

I want to enjoy my summer for once. You can go ahead and prepare our room i will be there shortly. Let me clean our dishes."

Mei finished her dinner and placed their plates in the sink, she walked over to Yuzu grabbing her shirt collar kissing her lips deeply so it could leave a lasting effect on her

"Yuzu remember this kiss for all of eternity, I will be waiting for you in our room. I love you Yuzu."

She left to their room leaving a stunned Yuzu in the kitchen to do the dishes

Yuzu got up and did the dishes carefully and she went to shower so she can study, She relaxed for an hour in the shower feeling her lips after what mei had did to her

She cleaned off the soap from her body with the water carefully, she climbed out of the tub wrapped up in a towel

She went into the dryer to get her clean and dry pajamas she put them on walking into their room

"Hey mei, I am ready for our study session. I am sorry that i took forever. Are you going to want a sweet snack and some milk before we get to studying?"

Mei nodded

"Yes Yuzu i will, That sounds lovely. I will wait here while you bake our sweet snacks."

She took out the notes and the study guide to prepare Yuzu's lesson

Yuzu smiled and went to the kitchen to prepare their study session snack she started humming a cheerful tune

Mei was left alone in their room going over Yuzu's notes from the study session they recently had that week, She saw Yuzu's phone on the desk

She was very curious as to what yuzu had on her phone, she took from the desk and noticed that there was a code on it

She played with code and guessed it right, Even though mei never had a cell phone or knows how to use one on the first try she guessed yuzu's password

The code was their first date, Mei kinda laughed because she didn't that Yuzu would be that obvious as to have that as a code

she looked through the pictures seeing her and harumin and matsuri, Than she saw the group picture with her, matsuri, Himeko and harumin during christmas time, she saw the blush yuzu had on her face looking directly at her

After looking through the pictures, she saw that Yuzu had music on her phone, She carefully place headphones in her ears selecting the playlist called "Yuzu's preferred choice music"

She never understood why having a phone was important due to the fact she was all about rules and not really caring what others thought

She was shocked at the vulgar sexual language Yuzu had on her phone

She saw different playlists of different genres

She put on the secret playlist of lover's choice and she was three songs in until she felt a tap on her shoulder

It was Yuzu behind her with cupcakes and two large glasses of milk

Yuzu had the look of "Shoot my music choices have been caught"

She placed the tray of snacks down and slowly backed away

"Uh i can explain Mei. What did you exactly hear on my on my phone? It couldn't have been all that bad. How did you even figure out my password. You don't even know how to work a cell phone!"

She kept backing up against the door since Mei was moving closer to her with the sternest look on her face

Mei was very close to Yuzu pinning her against the door

She still held the phone in her hand and looked the very nervous Yuzu

"Yuzu…. I didn't know you listen to this type of music. I can accept the secret yuri romance novels hiding behind your fashion binders.

Well that's not really a secret since me, Harumin and Matsuri are the only ones who know about it. Your music choices… are very vulgar. I didn't know you liked this type of music."

She placed yuzu's phone against her lips wondering how to punish her about the music she listens to

She was thinking long and hard with that condemning look she always had

Yuzu being up against the door the way she was reminded her of the trip they took last year to kyoto, All the feelings rushed back like a bolt of lighting, She remembered the confession she made to mei at the bottom of the stairs after jumping from such a high area and landing on mei by mistake

Mei finally thought of a punishment and looked directly at Yuzu

" I have decided your fate Yuzu, here it is, During our three day date you are to only dress in a maid outfit in our room and serve me whatever i want without complaints, If you fail to comply with the rules, you will get no kisses or cuddles from during the trip in america."

Yuzu had playful tears in her eyes

"As you wish my chairwoman, Well future chairwoman."

She started studying with mei and was paying attention to how mei was teaching her

-end of chapter 7-

Preview chapter 8

Mei smirked

I hope you paid attention carefully Yuzu, I don't want your grades to suffer.

Yuzu smiled

I try way to hard when it comes to you mei, Don't worry, Bye bye summer classes and here is to making it to the top twenty percent!

Next time on citrus

Three date in Tokyo (continuation from the last date)


	8. Three day date in Tokyo parts 1-3

(Hey everyone don't forget to vote on my poll about the citrus fanfiction i am writing. Thanks for the feedbacks! 😀😀 this chapter will be the last until I come back from family vacation… once I return I shall write more chapters! There will be some special chapters. Soon a chapter of harumin and matsuri will come 😉😉😉 don't worry more citrus will come soon. I will attempt three parts in one chapter )

Lovers and sisters to no end (citrus fanfic) chapter 8: three day date in Tokyo pt1 (Friday)

It was a nice warm Friday morning, the students were preparing for their next big exam of the year

All were studying in the library since it's more quiet

This test was worth 80% of their grades which included the projects they had to complete

Yuzu had the worried look on her face that morning today was the day she had to start being mei's maid for their three day date when they leave for Tokyo tonight

All she had to do was not complain about it, the reward for listening to her commands were cuddles and kissing time, maybe something more

She shook that idea out her head because she knew that part won't happen, so many questions will asked to why mei was touched before the wedding

If anything in that matter happening to mei all fingers will be pointed to Yuzu since she was the only one around her

Mei saw how distracted Yuzu was during study hours before their exam

She sat by her grabbing her pencil

"Yuzu are you Alright? You are spacing out. You know this exam before the trip is worth eighty percent of your grade which included the projects you did with harumin.

This is to avoid your summer supplementary lessons. You want to enjoy your summer this time around don't you? Don't you want special dates with me?"

Yuzu smiled looking at mei

"Mei, My summers with you are very important and of course i want special dates with you. I told you before when i try hard.

You always come to mind first. I often try too hard when it comes to you. You don't have to worry. We will have Yuzu and mei time, i promise you that much Mei.

I want to do well not just for you but for gramps too, I don't want him looking down at me anymore. I want him to treat as if i was really his granddaughter.

I have to say it's very hard having your family last name because it's hard to live up to such a name with high regards."

She grabbed an extra pencil from her bag to continue studying for the big exam she had next period

The test she was studying for was the big history and science exam, History and science were her favorites since she wanted to go fashion school once she graduated from aihara academy

She hoped to land a huge job in one of the fashion industry, Her dream was to have her works in major fashion shows in america or in japan, She knew she had to pass her exams, Her dreams depended on it.

Yuzu's other dream was to also be a writer since she found out about the momorino sister yuri manga

She thought she could write a manga about her and mei without being too indirect about it being about them

The momorino sister inspired Yuzu a lot and she hoped that one day her and mei can become one

Ah but one can dream right? She continued until the bell rang for the next period class for the exam

Mei was happy Yuzu was taking her studies seriously and that she would do anything to spend time with her on dates

This made Mei very happy and she wanted those dates with Yuzu as well, she decided to skip out on the student council to go shopping for that maid outfit for Yuzu for listening to such vulgar music on her phone

She went to Himeko's classroom to speak to her about her taking over student council duties for her

"Himeko, I won't be able to attend student council meeting. I have to do some shopping before the trip to america, Can you take over for a while?

I want to be extra prepared for everything before we leave."

Himeko nodded

"Yes of course mei mei, the workload isn't as difficult as last time.

The work will be finished properly before the trip. Leave everything to us. Enjoy your shopping time. I know you will be extra prepared."

Mei nodded

" I will make sure to attend tomorrow. I have a lot of things to buy for the trip. We will be gone a very long while.

The last part of the trip is New York city. The first day is Boston than Virginia. I hear the scenery is wonderful this time of year.

In the states it's winter time. We are getting our spring now. It will be nice and snow like conditions over there.

It's better to get winter clothes for the trip. Also I will be going away for three days on a date with Yuzu.

This time we will get the connection we both will seek. I want to spend as much time as I can with her. Change is coming and we don't have control over the many changes that will come our way, we are making the best of it for now and things are going very well.

I have seen a different side of Yuzu the last couple of months and i like how it is presented to me, she is willing to do what she can to keep me happy and by her side.

I know she wants us together forever and trust me i want the same thing but we are too different, we are who we are and we have different plans in life."

Himeko nodded

"Mei Mei you are really serious about her aren't You? You want to make sure everything goes well before you get married.

I thought about what you told me last week, I agree with what you said. Time is short for both you and Aihara Yuzu. Why not make the best of it.

Things will change sooner or later. This is your first real relationship.

This is preparing you for a marriage you really didn't decide on to inherit the academy.

Let me ask you this, if you had a choice in the matter, what would you choose and why?

Would you choose Aihara Yuzu who makes you happy or keep your grandfather happy by marrying someone to inherit the academy?"

Mei looked at himeko with a serious look on her face

" Himeko to answer your question, the answers has always been in front of me and you the whole time. It's Yuzu and it always will be yuzu.

She knows where we both stand when it comes to our feelings towards each other.

She also knows if I had a choice in the matter that I would have chosen her.

I have to do what's right for my family is what I have to do. Inheriting the academy is what I chose. The academy comes before my own happiness.

This is all to keep grandfather happy. I have no choice in the matter of what to do."

Himeko nodded

"Mei Mei you really are grown up now. You have to do these things on your own.

I won't interfere with your choices either, just be careful on how you handle the choices you make. It can have dire consequences.

I don't want either party to be hurt because of rash decisions that were made. You have to be really careful about this mei mei. Enjoy your shopping trip."

Mei nodded happily

" I will enjoy my shopping trip, thank you for understanding himeko. You do know that we won't be sharing rooms this trip

I will be bunking with Yuzu. I have a lot to talk to her about. I hope she understands what I will say to her. I want us to be on the same page. I will lay everything out on the table."

Himeko nodded

" Alright Mei Mei, understood. Hurry to your shopping trip. You don't want to be late."

Mei left the school at the end of the day to do some clothes shopping for the school trip but also for her three day date to Tokyo with Yuzu

She went to a section she wouldn't normally go into and she picked out the perfect maid outfit for her

She did say if Yuzu disobeyed the rules that she wouldn't get no cuddles or kisses from her. No special mei time

She paid for the outfit and went to the normal section to get her winter clothes for the trip to America

She thought to herself

"What can I wear to america? We are visiting landmarks and such. I know the cold will be bad over there. I know the last part of the trip is Virginia so we might be near a mountain ski lodge.

Maybe around nighttime we can be a normal couple doing couple things when everyone is asleep. Be by the fireplace just us alone talking and cuddling.

I want to cherish this time I have with her before the big change comes.

I do hope I get to talk to her like a mature reasonable adult about the changes that are coming.

It's been two years since we became step sisters and it was weird adapting to change for myself. We became closer before I even knew it."

She picked out some jeans and other winter stuff she needed for the trip aboard

She paid for her items and went directly home hoping Yuzu was there

Once she opened the door she saw Yuzu preparing and cooking dinner since their mother's work was extended for a month and a half

She smiled at how hard Yuzu was working in the kitchen

Yuzu looked up and saw mei

"Welcome home mei, Momokino told me you had went shopping for our trip to america.

I have to do that tomorrow after school with harumin, I can't wait to go on the trip.

I will learn so much from it. I have been studying about the places we will be going."

Mei nodded

"Yuzu I am shocked you are taking your studies seriously. I am happy you decided finally to take your education seriously.

I will take a bath now before dinner, Than pack up my bag for our three day date trip to tokyo. Once i am done i will come and eat dinner."

Yuzu smiled

"Mei thanks for everything, I am glad you are my lover and my sister."

She continued preparing and cooking dinner for them since their mother's work has been extended for a while

She was humming a cheerful tune in the kitchen

Mei went to their bedroom grabbing her bath things, Once she entered the bath she sat down in the hot water in the tub

She slowly closed her eyes letting all the stress of today melt away

She felt very good about their three day date in Tokyo, she was hoping nobody will bother them and get the connection they both wanted

She carefully washed her body with her tiny bath towel being covered in soap and she sat down on the bath bench pouring a bucket of hot water on her removing all the soap from her body

She was waiting for 10:45 to hit so they can start going to the train station to leave for Tokyo for their romantic getaway

She wrapped herself in her large towel and walk to their room

She saw Yuzu's bag on the floor all packaged and ready to go

She opened the bag removing everything carefully and quietly

She slipped in the maid outfit all the way deep in her bag and placed everything back to normal with the bag closed

Mei started getting dressed and doing her hair, once she was done she finished she started packing her bag carefully

She hadn't been this happy in a while so she just wanted to make sure that Yuzu felt good as well

She put her ring on her finger holding it close to her heart

"Yuzu I hope you enjoy your time with me. I want this to be special. I do love you."

She finished packing her bag and closed it

Yuzu smiled when mei finally came to eat dinner with her

She pulled out the seat for her

"Mei first then me. I hope you like tonight's dinner."

Mei sat down and let Yuzu push her in carefully

"Thank you Yuzu, dinner looks very good. What is it?"

Yuzu smiled

"I have been watching cooking videos on my phone lately, I picked up a French chicken recipe with lemon."

Mei smiled

" I can't wait to try it then, you have really grown up Yuzu. I have seen the adult in you a lot more recently. This is good progress."

Yuzu sat down at her seat looking out the window

"I can't stay a kid forever. All of us have to grow up sooner or later.

I have to look forward, not backwards. Change is coming soon. I have to prepare myself for it. We all have to adapt to a lot we may not like.

It's the circle of life isn't it? We are born, we go to school make friends, fall in love and have that love taken away in a blink of an eye. There is a lot to look forward to. Now let's enjoy dinner and be happy tonight."

She started eating her dinner carefully

Mei noticed how tense Yuzu was and didn't question it, she ate her dinner in peace

"Yuzu, what did you do at your old school? Did you have any activities or clubs to go to? What did you do besides hanging out with your old friends?"

She cut a piece of her chicken with the lemon sauce and ate some of it

Her eyes widen as the taste was delicious and firm

Yuzu smiled at Mei's expression of how good the food came out

" My old school since it was Co-Ed, we had a lot of clubs to choose from, I was in the arts club and dance club. Also poetry club.

I hung out with my friends after school club activities. I attended a lot of school dances and helped planned them. Why do did you want to know?"

She ate some of dinner peacefully

Mei blinked

"I just wanted to know more about my lover/sister is all. It seems you had more fun at your school, at Aihara academy we rarely have those things going on.

We are more of an academic base school with no club activities.

We aren't that normal of a school. Maybe I should talk to grandfather about having some school clubs. We don't have that. Maybe more students would come to Aihara academy if we had a lot more things to do."

Yuzu blinked

"Mei you think gramps will really go for that? Having club activities for the academy?

I mean it is a good idea to expand the minds of the students. The student body can learn a lot more and what they like besides academics."

Mei looked at Yuzu carefully

"I suppose it won't hurt to ask. I have a board meeting with him later this week before we head to america. I can bring it up to him.

I am student council president after all, the students academics and success are in my hands."

Yuzu finished her dinner

" I know mei. I know. I will take a quick shower before we leave. I will do the dishes after. I will be right back."

She rushed to their room grabbing her bath things to shower

Mei finished her dinner and did the dishes placing them in the dishwasher

She grabbed their bags placing them in the living room waiting for Yuzu to finish with her shower

Yuzu finally threw the hot bucket of water on her body letting the soap disappear

She quickly dried off and put on her normal clothes, did her hair and brushed her teeth

After she was done she met mei outside of their room with a smile

"Mei ready to go on our official three day date?"

Mei pushed Yuzu against their door romantically and kissed her with such passion

"Yes of course i am ready Yuzu, Let's before we miss our train ride there."

Yuzu held her waist romantically kissing her back

"Let's go enjoy our three day date."

They walked to the train in record timing getting to the train after showing their tickets to the conductor

They grabbed their seats next to each other, They relaxed and talked about many things

The ride for them was short and sweet, They reached the private hotspring happily holding hands

Once they got inside they went to their room unpacking their bags

Mei saw the path to the hotsprings from their bedroom, Yuzu went behind her wrapping her arms around her waist

Yuzu placed her head on mei's shoulder from behind looking out their big window

" We already bathed and ate dinner at home, Do you want to relax for the night with a movie or go to the springs?

She whispered in her weak ear which turned red

So what do you choose mei?"

Mei was panting and she kind of let out a small moan

"Yuzu what did i tell you about whispering in that ear? You know how weak that makes me. To answer your question i-i want the hot springs. Let's go to the hosprings and relax. Can i wash your back in a romantic way?"

Yuzu smiled and whispered in her ear again romantically holding her waist

"I wouldn't have it any other way mei. So let's go to the hot springs and be very romantic tonight."

Mei blushed dark red

"Let's see where the night takes us..."

Lovers and sisters to no end

Three day date in Tokyo pt 2 (saturday)

Yuzu and mei closed their curtains to their big window grabbing their hot springs bath stuff, They went walking down the path that led to the springs holding hands happily

When they got to the springs, they saw all girl couples in the spring being all cute and romantic

They stepped in, mei held on to Yuzu's arm romantically so they don't slip in front of everyone

Once they got in they sat down next to each other staring at the stars holding hands enjoying the peace and quiet

They noticed mostly all the couples were returning to their rooms to be romantic for the evening

It was only Yuzu and Mei left in the hot spring, mei went in front of Yuzu looking her in the eyes deeply

Mei placed her forehead against Yuzu's forehead

"I thought they would never ever leave Yuzu, now it's just us alone.

Yuzu I want you to lay hands on me. Lay your hands on me."

Yuzu blushed very dark red, if looks could kill the brightness on her face could be seen from the space station

She stood quiet for a moment trying to remember where she heard that quote

It finally hit her, she saw titanic with harumin when she and mei were fighting with each other (Aka not speaking to each other)

She pictured her and Mei in that car on the boat that was claimed to be unsinkable

Her face went very red just thinking about it and she shook her head

She looked at mei who was waiting for her to make a move

Yuzu held her waist romantically and blushed dark red

"Mei are you sure is that what you want? Do you know what lay my hands on you entitles?

That means we will go back to the room like the other couples and do what they are doing.

The other couples are doing what lovers do. Which involves a lot of the bed moving around.

I-i mean I would love to do that with you, experience all of that happens in a healthy normal relationship.

I am scared if I lay hands on you that we will get caught up in and really go for it. If we went to far.. you will be taken away-"

Mei kissed Yuzu very romantically pushing her body closer to the wall of the spring but then pulled away

"Yuzu I know how worried you are about everything. I have been reading your emotions these last couple of weeks,

I see the concern in your eyes, it worries me too. If it was my choice to decide what I want and how I want, my choice will be you Yuzu. What has gotten you so concerned?"

Yuzu held her waist carefully

"Mei, change is coming we both know that. What has me concerned is how cold you will act towards me after you get married.

We will go back to being step sisters and not have these special moments anymore.

I am not a full Aihara. I will never ever fit into the family you have.

I will always be looked down on. It's to be expected. I remember you telling me that you just want me to be myself.

How can I if I am constricted? I know you have a lot of people looking at you in a high regard

I don't want to mess that up for you.

You are going to get married soon, wouldn't it make sense if we stopped doing these things? How can we make the best of this when we hadn't told our parents yet? I seriously doubt that gramps would approve of us."

Mei hugged Yuzu for the first time in a while

She hadn't known that Yuzu was feeling this way and that's why Yuzu spoke the way She did due how she was really feeling

"Yuzu I didn't know you had felt this way. Why didn't you say anything before? I would have tried to make you feel better. You should have told me all of this. Why didn't you tell me?"

Yuzu blinked

"Mei being in the Aihara family, you have to hold your head up high and set rules and follow them, you mustn't show emotions. That's what I have learned.

Look at gramps he didn't get the chance to get to know me. I ran my mouth when I first met him. He will always look down on me.

I don't tell you things to protect you. We are too different. I will never be Aihara enough to be accepted by him. He is a strict and serious man.

He left the school to you and the person you are going to marry. I know for sure he wouldn't accept the two of us being a couple

Falling for you was the hardest thing for me. I thought it would be better to hate you, why? You always looked down on me like gramps does. I didn't ask mom to marry your dad.

This kills me a lot inside mei, this is why sometimes I sleep on the couch. I know you will be taken away from me. I know you are following family rules.

I can't be the person who you love. You can't make exception because you are my lover. Mei I love you, you mean the entire world to me.

I want you to be mine always. I want to be the one who marries you."

[Sound effects of hearts beating loudly]

Ba dump ba dump ba dump doki doki doki

Mei blushed dark hearing a serious confession from Yuzu, she really didn't know how to react so she stuffed Yuzu under the hot spring water

She let Yuzu back up with a big blush

"Let's go back to our room and talk. What you said really got to me. Can we cuddle tonight?"

Yuzu smiled

"What happened to washing my back in a romantic way?"

Mei blushed dark

"I will do that now so we can continue enjoying our three day date. I love you too Yuzu.

Turn around facing the trees please?"

Yuzu nodded and did as she was told

Mei blushed dark red and started washing Yuzu's back romantically

She kissed her neck deeply leaving bite marks across her neck

"Your back is very smooth Yuzu, you really take care of yourself."

She continued washing yuzu's back carefully and romantically

Yuzu moaned to Mei's touches and kisses which it couldn't be helped

She was feeling very excited and she kept blushing

Mei bit her chest deeply leaving a mark that can be seen by others

Yuzu closed eyes feeling mei's teeth in her chest but she knew mei was trying to leave a hickey on her neck like she did the last time

She let out a very loud moan because she never had felt this way before, The way mei was treating her was doing her justice

" M-mei…"

Was all she said because she really couldn't process her thoughts or words at the moment

Mei stopped for a moment just looking into her eyes romantically

"Yuzu what would have happened if i said i don't want to get married and i want to go for it with you? I mean cross the forbidden fruit line. How would you feel about that?"

Yuzu blushed dark red just thinking about it

"I-i-i wouldn't mind it, I mean you are being very bold right now. I love this side of you. You know go that far. What are we gonna say? We are having a secret love affair before you get married?"

Mei looked into her soul romantically

"Yuzu i want us to go that far. As your lover wouldn't that be the next step? I had matsuri look up certain things and she sent them to my email. I had gotten some ideas."

Yuzu had the hugest blush on her face

"What did you ask matsuri exactly to look up? You know she is rough around the edges. She could have sent you anything."

Mei blinked

" I was studying a movie she sent me. I sat through three hours of it. The guy was very rich and he fell in love with the girl who worked for him."

Yuzu blinked

"Please tell me it wasn't what i think it was. Please tell mei that it wasn't that movie that all women went crazy for."

Mei smiled

"Should we rent it back to our room. Maybe it is, Maybe it isn't. It's healthy for girls our age to watch a movie like that."

Yuzu Blushed and stood up

" Bath time is over! Off to the room we go to watch that movie!"

Mei smirked getting Yuzu right where she wanted her

-end of part two of date night in tokyo-

Lovers and sisters to no end

Three day date in Tokyo pt 3 (Sunday)

The morning after their romantic night time bath at the hot springs, Yuzu was completely out of it making breakfast that morning

She couldn't believe what mei had told her last night in the springs, asking masturi for help A and B that mei would really sit and watch a two hour movie on a subject they really didn't know how to explore

Once breakfast was prepared, she set up the plates and cups on the table placing the roses in the vase making sure it was watered

Mei entered the kitchen happily kissing yuzu behind her neck

"Before we leave for home tonight, We are watching the movie right? Unless you are still tired from our very heavy make out session in bed."

Yuzu jumped out of her skin and breathed heavily

"Next time warn me when you sneak up on me like that mei. To answer your question, Yes we will watch that two hour movie before we head home.

I want to see what Masturi sent to you or what she suggested. After breakfast Let's shopping and have a nice light lunch before start watching the movie."

Mei nodded

" That's fine with me Yuzu, We can do a lot before we watch the movie. I want to go shopping to a store masturi suggested. It's a couple store."

Yuzu blushed

"Anything that masturi suggests is probably very very overly sexual."

Mei looked at her romantically

"Maybe it will give us ideas to spice up our relationship Yuzu, We need spice don't we?"

Yuzu blushed dark red

" Every couple is different, spicing up our relationship wouldn't hurt. We are wearing our matching rings. So let's go to the couple's shop."

She pulled out mei's chair in a romantic way

Mei sat down with a smile being pushed in by yuzu

"Thank you Yuzu, Let's enjoy our breakfast and head out for the day."

She started to eat her french toast with bacon, she enjoyed the meal very much

She moved closer to Yuzu who had chocolate frosting on the side of her lip

She licked off the chocolate very boldly

Yuzu blushed dark red

"M-mei…"

Was all she said before she knew it her body had a mind of it's own and she had mei up against their bedroom door slipping her hand up mei's shirt unhooking her bra

Mei felt Yuzu's hands all over her soft skin she let out a tiny moan, she lifted up her neck so Yuzu could have further access to it

Yuzu nibbled her neckline leaving love marks across finally unhooking her bra

"Should we just watch the movie now or go out before watching it?"

Mei was panting a lot more because of how she was feeling at the moment

"Let's go out and go shopping. I-i- want to visit that couple's store."

Yuzu rehooked mei's bra and fixed her shirt with a blush

"Let's go visit that couple's shop first and then go enjoy the amusement park before dinner and the movie we are going to see. I really hope it's not the movie i think it is."

They both fixed each other up carefully like they just weren't making out up against the door

They finished their breakfast and placed their plates inside the sink

a lot of couples were out today because of something exciting coming to town so they went to grab their spots to see it

Mei and Yuzu weren't the normal type of couples you normally see out and about because of something exciting coming to town

They found the couple's shop and went in, Yuzu sucked in her breath to prepare for whatever they were getting into that mid morning/afternoon setting

To be surprised the shop wasn't all that bad like how yuzu pictured it, What she pictured was whips and chains and other sexual things Matsuri was into

This shop was for couples just starting out in the awkward phase

Mei looked around carefully picking up somethings to see if yuzu would be less shy or worried about anything, so she picked up some books on how to cope with dating and how to get out of the awkward phase

Yuzu found some books on how to deal with your step sibling and how to deal with dating

They looked around for two hours or so taking in new information about one another

They went to the amusement park after they paid for their items at the store, The first ride mei chose was the closed off ferris wheel, she had heard from Masturi when the ferris wheel stops couples get closer together and it's them in their own little world

Also the windows were tinted a bit so they could have privacy

The ride was fun until it stopped at the top

Mei held Yuzu's hand and looked into her eyes

"Yuzu kiss me. I want to feel your lips against mine again. I want your lips on my neck, please leave as much marks as you want."

Yuzu blushed dark red holding mei's hand in return

"Alright mei. I will do anything to keep that look on your face. I love seeing you smile and how happy you look."

She moved closer to mei still holding her hand she kissed her neck deeply leaving marks across her neck slipping her hands under her shirt

Mei sat on Yuzu's lap so she could have full access to her body

They made out for a very long while without stopping just holding on to each other

Once the ride was finally over, they headed back to their hotel room to relax for the rest of the night

They both showered and sat on the couch, the movie masturi suggested was the movie Yuzu feared it was

It was fifty shades of grey, they had the deserts ready

The movie started slowly for them which was good, poor yuzu wouldn't be able to handle the fewer scenes that were going to come up

Mei ate some popcorn as if the movie didn't bother her at the very least

She was enjoying it so far, she saw how Yuzu was reacting to the movie

The sexual scenes came up Yuzu couldn't believe that mei would watch anything that matsuri suggested

Mei looked at Yuzu with a smile

"We leave at 12 tonight . We can watch the double feature. After that we can go home. Is that ok with you?"

Yuzu blushed dark red

"Yes that's perfectly fine with me. Double feature it is. Since we are leaving at 12 anyways. Each movie is two hours right? That's a total of 4 hours."

Mei held Yuzu's hand on the couch with a smile

"We will enjoy this movie, maybe get some romance ideas."

Yuzu blushed dark red

"Mei, this type of movie will give us more then enough romantic ideas for our relationship."

They sat for the double feature happily, after the movies were done

Yuzu and Mei both were very quiet not moving or saying a word to one another

They had a big deal of culture shock hitting them like a ton of bricks after watching the fifty shades of grey movies

Mei looked at the clock and she had a huge blush on her face she was playing with her hair in a nervous fashion

"The double feature was worth it. It helped with time passing . We can go home now since it's 11:15. We can be early today.

I really enjoyed our three day date Yuzu. We really connected this weekend. I love you Yuzu. When we get home, can you wrap your arms around my waist as we sleep?"

Yuzu Blushed dark red

" I was already planning to! I love you too mei. Let's head home. We have class monday. I know you want to study in the morning before breakfast."

Mei held Yuzu's hand while walking to the train with their bags on their back

"Yes studying before the big exam we have coming up is important and it boosts your focus level by sixty-five percent.

As long as you take the time to study properly with the materials you have there shouldn't be a problem to remember what you studied."

Yuzu just remembered what mei had said

"M-mei can you repeat what you said back in the hotel room? I didn't get to hear it. I didn't imagine it did i?"

Mei smiled

"Thats for me to know, and for you to find out."

-End of chapter 8 of a three part-

Next time on citrus

Yuzu: Hey mei, after our school trip to america can we host a school dance?

Mei: Why all of a sudden?

Yuzu: We need to have fun sometimes. Maybe we can have fun before graduation. We have one more year left. We are still in our second year. Shouldn't we make these two years memorable?

Mei looked at Yuzu

I will bring it up to grandfather and the student council. If we can get a lot of votes from each grade and class, it shouldn't be a problem.

Yuzu smiled

Yay!

Next time on citrus: Lovers and sisters to no end

Chapter 9: Citrus in america part 1


	9. Harumin and Matsuri chapter 9

((This chapter is the special chapters I will be adding to my fanfiction, here is a special of harumin and matsuri)

Lovers and sisters to no end (citrus fanfiction special chapter) 9

Harumin and Masturi date night

It was two weeks before the big trip to America for the students of Aiahra academy

Masturi was beyond bored and wanted someone to play with so she called harumin since she knew Yuzu and Mei were busy making out somewhere where nobody can see them or doing the other thing couples do which involves a bed

"Hey Taniguchi-Senpai let's go out on a date. We all know Yuzu is busy with her strict lover.

So let's go out on a date. We can experiment with our bodies. I will treat you to something nice. Come on let's be romantic. You know you want to."

Harumin being on the other side of the phone call

"Why do you have to always call me to accompany you everywhere. Don't you have other friends besides me and Yuzu and nene?

the hell I will! You aren't touching my body. Us being romantic is the day the prez kidnaps Yuzu and makes her a personal love slave."

Masturi had that smirk on her face

"Who is to say the robot isn't doing just that. They do share a bed after all. Who knows what trouble they can get into. I will pick you up around 7 is that good?"

Harumin glared but sighed into the phone

"Fine brat I will see you at 7, try to wear something normal. No hoodie clothing. Dress normal. See you at 7."

She hung up the phone and started preparing for her first time date with Masturi

Masturi went directly home to get ready even though she would never do this and she would be home by at least ten or eleven at night

She had to be presentable if she was going to try to feel up Harumin's chest later

She showered and did her hair, she looked at her clock

"it's not time yet, so I can play some video games before picking up Taniguchi-Senpai.

I can do that. But before I do… let me check up on my favorite sibling lover couple."

She called Yuzu's phone, there was an answer but heavy breathing

She knew Yuzu was tied up but had a smirk on her face

"so is giving you giving you the special treatment. Is she making your body heat up more than usual? Are you feeling her body against yours Yuzu-nee-chan?"

Yuzu was actually getting into shape and Mei was training her

"We aren't having sex Matsuri… we know not to cross that line. Even if mei wanted to, she wouldn't due to our circumstances. We are trying to be as careful as possible.

We are taking things slow and innocently. Change is coming and we are making the best of it."

Mei pushed Yuzu forward a bit while she was on phone

"Yuzu you are so tense, you should be working out more so you wouldn't be so stiff. I have just the idea to help you with your stiffness.

Please get off the phone with Matsuri."

She had that annoyed look on her face as if she was being interrupted on a mini date with Yuzu

Yuzu blushed since mei nibbled her neckline

"I gotta go matsuri, see you tomorrow."

She hung up the phone

Masturi hung up her phone and was getting ready for her date with Harumin

She did her hair a bit different this time around instead of having it down, she put it up in a ponytail still having her bangs in place

She put on some make up and put on some nicer ear rings

"There we go, Taniguchi-senpai shouldn't have a problem with me wearing this. I mean This is our first date after all.

I intend to fully break that crack in her shield. Make her mine tonight. Fully explore her body inside and out."

Harumin was already done looking like she just came out of a photo shoot

Her hair was up in a ponytail and she had on lipstick, Big hoop earrings, her nails painted, she was wearing a short mini skirt with rips on the side with a graphic t-shirt

She looked in the mirror and shook her head and grabbed some tight leather pants but kept the same shirt on

"There, this should scare the brat away. What was i thinking agreeing to go on this date with this brat? Just what is the president doing with Yuzucchi?"

She took out her cell phone and called yuzu right away to make sure she was ok

Yuzu picked up her phone panting heavily

"H-harumin? Are you ok? What's wrong?"

Harumin blushed

"I am so sorry… I didn't know you were with you mysterious lover. I was checking on you. I see you are ok. Don't go making me a grandma!"

She hung up the phone

Mei grabbed Yuzu's phone and shut it off

"Now where were we?"

Matsuri was waiting for Harumin to show up at ice cream parlor for their date and smirked

"Taniguchi-Senpai is late. Maybe she chickened out. All I wanted to do is feel up her chest and break her shield some more.

I want our bodies to feel electrified with such passion she can't handle it. I want her to give me her heart. I want to kiss places on her body that sends waves of emotions through her

I want her saying my name all night-

She finally saw harumin coming into view, she was beyond sexy looking

You are late for our date Taniguchi-Senpai. Just what you were doing?"

Harumin glared

"Listen brat I was checking on Yuzu, I called her at the wrong time. She was with her mysterious lover in her room. I told her not to make me a grandmother!"

She saw how matsuri was dresses and was impressed

Matsuri took her hand and went into the old time movie pair

"I hear this place is haunted. We can watch old time movies that are black and white.

Live on wild side Taniguchi-Senpai. Maybe our tongues will meet in the middle somewhere."

Harumin went inside and took a seat, matsuri followed after sitting next to her

"this is not so bad. Watching a movie in a haunted place. Exactly how haunted is it?"

Matsuri took out her phone

"Very haunted, the last owner who owned this place was shot by an arrow.

He was all the way in the front and he was shot in the back of the head. Some say they can hear his voice yelling at people to get down but then it disappears"

Harumin blinked watching the movie

"I hope you brought snacks for this date brat. I will be highly Pissed off if I don't eat anything."

Matsuri smirked

"with a hard body figure like yours, why eat? I mean you are well defined and very sexy looking. The way you dress isn't that of a normal 18 year old. I am sixteen now.

I want a mature enough relationship and our bodies to become one.

If Yuzu can find love, why can't i?"

She sat on harumin's lap looking into her eyes

Harumin blushed dark red not really thinking of words to say

"W-what are you doing brat? I-i uh um um…"

Matsuri smirked

"We are playing a game of critical strikes . Let's see how long you can last like this."

The date seemed to be going fine so far, after the movie they went to eat some ice cream and cake

They talked for a while, time passed by so quickly that they noticed it was eleven at night

Matsuri walked harumin back to her place with a smirk

"I had a nice time, I didn't get to feel up your body like I wanted to. If I had, you would have placed me in a headlock or call me a pervert. There is always next time though."

Harumin smiled with a blush.

" Sure brat, keep telling yourself that. I had a nice time too, who is to say you are the one who is going to feel me up? Don't get a big head after this one little date . "

Matsuri smirked

"Don't worry Taniguchi-Senpai, I will be the only one to touch your body. I will make sure of it.

We are endgame. For now. See you at school and during the school trip.

I will make sure we share a room. We know Yuzu and Mei will be sharing one. I will make sure you are saying my name all night one day."

Harumin blushed dark red

"Keep telling yourself that. See you tomorrow."

Matsuri left with a smirk

-end of special chapter


	10. Citrus in america pts 1-6

Lovers and sisters to no end (citrus fanfic) chapter 10: Citrus in America parts 1-6

(Hey everyone I am baaaaacccckkk from my vacation in the mountains. More citrus is coming this week. As you all know September citrus chapter 41 will be the last chapter. The author confirmed it last week in a interview in a magazine. I am on chapter 40 so much emotions.

I leave it there. I will write another citrus fanfiction called citrus: after story. It will take place after chapter 41. let's back into this thing!)

Chapter 10: Citrus in America prelude ( Friday) (leaving japan)

Ah it's a nice warm spring day in Japan, the flowers blossoming couples are being cute and so open in their relationships, however Aihara academy is traveling to America for a while to learn about American culture

The places they would be visiting are, Boston, New York City, Washington D.C and Virginia, Virginia will be last due to they will be at a ski resort in the mountains

Yuzu had been packed for weeks and finally finished buying everything she needed for the trip

She and mei will be sharing room during the trips so they can be romantic while everyone is asleep

She was happy she was going somewhere new with mei, something inside her told her this trip will be a good learning experience and also get closer to mei

She had packed a lot of clothes since it was still winter in America so she had to be prepared for any blizzards that may come

The entire school got their passports and tickets in advance before the trip

Mei was being her usual self making sure things don't go haywire during the trip

She was writing down notes of how everyone was dressed and how presentable they were to be

Deep down she was happy to go away with yuzu, far out of japan where nobody can see them make out or being a normal couple

She was happy to share a room with her, with anyone else would have been very uncomfortable for her without a question

Once she was done she focused her attention on yuzu who was dressed properly for once which put a smile on mei's face

Yuzu still had her ribbon on but her chest was covered

Himeko was on the side of mei tugging her shirt cutely

"Mei Mei is it today you will speak to Aihara Yuzu about everything? You two are seated next to one another right?

I know how you feel about her, I hope when everything is said and done you two will be happier for it. I don't want either of you to get hurt."

This was the first time she was really concerned about yuzu and mei being together and where will it lead down the future

Mei looked at himeko and nodded

"Yes himeko I will talk to Yuzu about it. She knows this day will come sooner or later. I will talk to her once we are in the hotel.

We are staying in four after all. I will talk to her once we land and get checked in. Once we do the ski lodge in Virginia that when we will finally have the talk.

When I went away with her to the hot springs, we connected a lot, I showed her sides of myself that nobody sees.

I only let my defenses down when I am around her. I love yuzu and nothing or nobody will change that about me. Yuzu means a lot to me.

Once we board the plane I will take a nap on her shoulder and hold her hand."

Himeko nodded

"I hope you are ready for the outcome that comes with the talk you will have with her. I hope all goes well for you."

Yuzu was with Harumin and was very happy talking to her

Harumin smirked looking at Yuzu

"So how was the romantic get away with your mysterious lover? Did you two connect romantically? Did you finally lose your purity Yuzucchi?"

Yuzu blushed dark red knowing mei could see it from where she was standing

"We didn't have sex at all. We cuddled watch movies and did normal couples things. We had fun and really connected spiritually. No sex was involved due our circumstances."

Harumin put her arm around Yuzu's shoulders playfully

"I was very worried about you Yuzucchi, being whisked away on a romantic three day weekend.

I thought you were planning to make me a grandma. I am not ready for grandparent responsibilities yet."

Yuzu blushed dark red

"I am not ready for parenthood either, I am still young and want to have fun. I want to enjoy my romance and hanging out with my friends.

I love my life and how it's going. This trip is important to me. I want to learn as much as I can about America. Maybe I can focus on my future career in the fashion industry or writing books."

Harumin smiled and hugged yuzu happily

"so you have your future figured out sort of. That's very good Yuzucchi. Let's focus on having fun and learning all we can about america."

Matsuri was behind harumin squeezing her boobs in a playful way

"Taniguchi-senpai we are sharing rooms at the hotels. Maybe we can explore our bodies that way you know give yuzu a sibling?

We are her parents after all. Papa wants some of her wife's honeypot during the trip,

It's part of our marriage. Let's explore our bodies deeply and romantically."

She had that evil smirk on her face

Harumin blushed dark red

"Listen brat we ain't married. The hell we will! We may be sharing a bed in the hotels there won't be any exploring of the bodies! Give yuzu a sibling!?

Are you insane. I told you I am more capable of raising her on my own. Hell will freeze over before I let you take a peek inside my body!"

Matsuri smirked

"I see you didn't tell Yuzu about our date, you know the date i asked you on before we came on this trip. That's to be expected since she and the robot were busy "training" in their room. I guess the robot stretched her out all night long."

Yuzu had her eyes go very very wide

"You two went on a date?! Where was i when this-"

Than she remembered that she and and mei were in fact busy that night when the two calls came in and mei had shut off her phone after harumin called

She remained silent and had a huge blush on her face, She could still feel mei's lips on her neck and her hands as well all over her body which sent tingles through her heart

Matsuri smirked

"Yes we went on a date Yuzu-nee-chan. We went to the most haunted movie parlor in Japan. I sat on her lap blocking her view of the movie. You both are 18 and I am sixteen, it's time me and taniguchi-senpai found love. you did so why can't we?"

Yuzu blushed

" I found love in a weird place, I honestly think it wouldn't happen to me. My happiness is over the moon, I am happy and content with how my relationship is going.

Change will come soon and i have to prepare myself for it, My mysterious lover has a lot they are going through, our relationship may end due they are from a high moral strict family, Just like how mei is.

I have to accept it or mope around thinking of what i could have done to save it."

Harumin was being felt up by Matsuri

"I am sure whatever family your lover is from would l-looovve to have you in their family, you bring a lot Yuzucchi! You bring the light to the darkness and you bring people together. Normally people in this school wouldn't click with anyone but you changed- Hold on one moment

She grabbed matsuri and placed her in a playful headlock

"Listen brat, stop feeling me up, My boobs are huge enough. You don't need to go feel me up. We will never ever ever have a romantic moment, Our bodies will never ever connect!"

She gave her a noogie so she would stop squeezing her boobs

Matsuri was playfully struggling to get out of her arms

"Taniguchi-senpai you want me to feel you up. It's the natural balance of things. We are meant to be the best of couple. Your body is ready Senpai."

Harumin blushed dark red

"Uh The prez is coming we should split up for a bit. We still have to follow school rules. We have to act proper on this trip, I don't want my sister finding anything out. We all know what would happen if she finds anything out."

She and Matsuri left Yuzu so she doesn't look like she was causing trouble

Mei walked up to Yuzu and stood by her

"Yuzu i am surprised you have your chest covered this time, I am impressed you are following the school rules. This makes me happy of sorts.

You wouldn't mind if i sat next to you during the whole trip right?

I mean we will be sharing hotel rooms together after all. We have a lot to talk about when we land in america. You are comfy to rest against on.

I know it's very hard on you to not kiss me. I want to do nothing more right now then kiss you right now."

Yuzu blushed at Mei's words and it was true, as much as she wanted to grab her and have a full make out session, she knew she couldn't since it was a public setting and she had to behave

and set an example for the younger students

She looked directly at mei who was nervous for some reason

" Hey mei, You know we will be sharing a room. I mean we can be all lovey dovey in our room since it's private and all. Also since we are visiting the mountains we can go on the night time romantic slopes.

Everyone will be asleep by the time we go out. I want to be romantic with you and take romantic pictures with you. You know the kissing couple type of pictures.

I want to hold your hands and hold you close to me. You mean everything to me mei."

Mei nodded and understood what Yuzu meant

"You mean everything to me too Yuzu, We have a lot to talk about once we land in america, Keep that in mind ok? I want to lay everything out on the table for us. Where will our future end up?"

Yuzu nodded

" We don't have to worry about that now mei, Let's enjoy our ride for now. Who knows where we will end up at. All i do know is that you will be inheriting the academy and i will probably be designing fashion clothes or writing books.

Those are my two future careers i am aiming for. I know during that time we will be separated, a lot of heartache will come.

I want to put your mind at ease. We should enjoy the time we have left together. After this we can't go back to how it was.

You will look down on me and disregard what we had. Gramps will never approve of us, Our parents sure they will accept it but it's everyone else around us. Let's enjoy our time ok mei?"

Mei stood by her and nodded

" I love you Yuzu Aihara, Remember that always."

Yuzu smiled

"I love you too Mei Aihara, You remember that as well. Did you finish checking everything for everyone? You are student council president after all. Are all the students present and accounted for?"

Mei had a shocked look on her face

"Maybe when i leave aihara academy to get married, You can take my place as the replacement student council president, But yes everything and everyone is present and accounted for. Thank you for asking. What is going on with Matsuri and Taniguchi-san? They seem to be getting along a lot more now"

Yuzu Blushed dark red

" Oh uh, They might be a thing now. I can't really call it or not, They went on a date before this trip happened. I am just as confused as you are right now. We should see how this trip will affect them.

Times are changing, Matsuri can be a handful at times. I hope harumin can handle her all on her own."

The entire school started boarding the plane carefully placing their bags in the overhead carriers

They all took their seats excitedly talking about what landmarks they were visiting and such

Mei sat beside Yuzu and placed her head on her arm, she yawned cutely

Yuzu blushed

"You know it's not healthy for you to fall asleep anywhere. You can wind up kidnapped. You have to be careful where and how you fall asleep. I worry about your sleeping habits"

Mei held her hand romantically where nobody can see them since they were under a blanket to keep warm

" This is going to be an almost 12 hour flight. To be exactly it will be 11.29 hours we will be in the sky.

You would never let anything happen to me in that time period or any period. I know how worried you get about me Yuzu.

I see it your eyes that you worry about me deeply.I love that about you. You worry about me as

a lover and as a sister.

I told you before you are very comfy to lean on if i am sleepy. I plan to be in your arms most of the trip when we sleep or do something romantic."

Yuzu blushed dark red at Mei's statement

"You really want to spend time in my arms the entire trip? I mean i don't mind it. Does that time count in the bath as well?"

Mei smiled innocently

"Depending how large the tub is than yes Yuzu the bath counts as well."

Yuzu smiled happily

"Yes, I am more then pleased with that outcome. Hopefully bathtime is going to be good. I will hold you most of the time. That's a promise."

Mei got closer to Yuzu's ear and whispered

"Touch me Yuzu. I want to feel your hands on my body. Nobody will see because we are under the blanket.

The blanket is very large. Touch me all you want. The thought of your hands not being on my body is killing me"

Yuzu blushed dark red at mei's words

"M-mei you realize we are in a plane full of our peers and you were being blunt about what you are telling me? I would so love touch you right now.

We should wait until we get to the hotel in America. I promise my hands will be all over you. "

Mei blushed dark red

"I can't wait for that. I want you all to myself. We are in for a long flight. I will sleep for a while. I need a nap. I love you Yuzu. Have a nice nap as well."

She fell asleep against Yuzu's arm peacefully

Yuzu quietly read her book as mei slept against her arm peacefully

She was reading a fashion book getting design ideas for future fashion line called city girls

She thought about it when she went shopping with harumin and matsuri

The idea came to her when she picked out her favorite brand of clothing in different colors

She decided to go with that name because she is a city girl and she love to have fun

It would be under fun clothing apparel when you hang out with friends or dating someone special

She knew it would take years to take over the fashion world but she knew she had to work hard if she wanted to reach her life goals

Her main goals besides running a fashion company or being an author is to marry mei and be happy but she knew she had to push that idea out of her mind

She knew time with mei will run out and she had to make the best of it

She already accepted that mei will be taken from her and she couldn't do anything about it

She continued reading her fashion book until they landed

Citrus in America part 1 (saturday) (Boston) (day 1)

It was a bright day clear winter day, Aihara academy just landed in new New York city, JFK international airport grabbing their luggage and personal items

Everyone was loading the bus to go to boston holiday inn

Mei didn't let Yuzu out her sight and stood by her, she sat by her still under the blanket holding her hand

It was a 4 and half hour drive to boston from new York, the ride would be a short one

Mei look at yuzu with a smile

" I did tell you that you wouldn't let anything happen to me during that long flight.

I enjoyed my peaceful nap time on your arm. You were very soft to lean on. I hope it's like this all the time."

Yuzu blushed

"Like I would let anything happen to you. It's still very unhealthy to fall asleep anywhere and at anytime mei. You are over worked again.

You need a normal sleep time. A normal schedule. You don't have to work so hard. Enjoy your high school life as much as possible.

Enjoy being a normal girl. Remember what I told you in gramp's office after the election?"

Mei looked at Yuzu with a smile

"You told me that around you it's ok to be a normal girl. Go on dates and enjoy myself."

Yuzu blushed

"You actually remembered. I thought you would have forgotten about it."

Mei smiled

"Moments like that is something I treasure very dearly Yuzu, you showed me so much maturity. Also I paved the path for you just like grandfather paved the way for father.

We have grown up in so little time. You are learning what it's like to be Aihara. Taking responsibility sometimes and working through the slightest problem."

Yuzu blinked

"I kind of have to mei, I have goals in life I want to reach. Having the last name like aihara is very difficult to have.

I am making due with what I have. I have two main goals i want to reach after I graduate from the academy.

I want to make sure i don't lose any sight of that. My life goals are important, I will reach them after we graduate from high school and university."

Mei looked at her

" two goals you want to reach after you graduate from the academy? Am I included in those goals?"

Yuzu didn't know how to answer that question at all, her throat was very dry

She didn't want to lie to mei either, she knew if she told the truth mei would ignore her the whole trip but if she lied to her the same result would happen

She looked at mei

"We will see what the future holds after we graduate."

Mei fell asleep on yuzu's arm again, she knew that yuzu was avoiding the question she just asked

She knew what yuzu was thinking about, if yuzu was a open book mei would have finished it already

Matsuri was leaning on harumin's arm cutely

"Taniguchi-senpai, what do you think of yuzu-chan and mei-chan? As far as sisters?"

Harumin blinked

"They are normal sisters. Sure Yuzucchi is different from her but they make it work. Why?"

Matsuri held on to harumin's arm romantically during the bus ride

" They make it work as siblings you say? Alright i will take that answer, now answer me this how would they do as secret lovers?

I mean haven't you noticed how close they have been lately. All snuggles and huggles?"

Harumin looked over the seat to check on yuzu and mei

"They seem to be getting along. I see nothing wrong with siblings being that close."

Masturi smirked

"when we get to the hotel you will see what I mean. I won't be surprised if they wind up having all types of sex.

I mean mei likes yuzu in that way but she has to be harsh with her. Yuzu loves mei and is totally clueless about love."

Harumin blinked

"what are you getting at short stuff? There is no way those two are a couple. The day they will become a couple is the day hell freezes over or i give into you.

They are just being normal siblings and getting to know each other. Soon they will be separated since mei will be getting married soon.

Yuzu will probably be upset about it. We should talk about what places we will visit in boston first. I am in the mood for history."

Matsuri smirked

"Boston is an interesting place to visit, Considering what happened in 1892 on the morning of august 4th."

Harumin gulped

"What happened on the morning of august 4th? I am sure it was a normal morning like any other morning.

Are you trying to scare me or humor me? If you are it's working. Tell me what happened on that day matsuri."

Matsuri smirked

"If we visit the haunted house during the trip since it's apart of history, You will see what i mean Taniguchi-senpai. If me giving you a history facts scares you, It's working in my favor so you can be in my arms tonight."

Harumin gulped

"A haunted h-house? Matsuri tell me right now what happened on august the 4th 1892."

Matsuri smirked leaning against her arm

"Taniguchi-senpai all you do is have to hear children jumping roping to a horrible nursery rhyme, That's all you have to do. I am going to take a nap."

She pretended to fall asleep against her arm with her headphones on her ears

Mei was reading up on boston's culture and history so she can explain to the students what happened where even though they studied a lot in history class about the places they were going to visit

She wanted to make sure everyone was up to speed with what they learned back in class

She looked at Yuzu for a moment who was fast asleep in her seat, she enjoyed the peace and quiet but she wanted to speak to Yuzu about what happened on the flight

She wanted to know why yuzu was avoiding her questions and not being truthful with her

She saw a haunted house in the historical boston travel book and she thought to herself quietly

"This might be fun. Yuzu may be too chicken to visit it but it is apart of it's boston historical society. Fall river should be the first place we visit. Yes fall river will be the first place to go. I will make her sign a contract so she doesn't run off."

Mei had her own plans for yuzu once they reached boston she was carefully planning every little detail of how their trip will go

She closed the book she was reading, she took Yuzu's cell phone since it was unlocked, she called the academy to see if her grandfather was in

Mei's grandfather answered the phone curious as to why yuzu would be calling him at this late hour

"Yuzu do you have any idea what time it is? It is nighttime and i have to work."

Mei giggled

"Grandfather it's me mei. Yuzu is fully asleep right now. We have arrived in america. I have one question to ask you.

I am surprised Yuzu even has your number in her phone. Your contact name is chair dude. I will change that when we arrive in boston.

My question is does a historical haunted house count as part of the trip or no?"

Mei's grandfather rubbed his chin in a powerful way

" Yes mei, A actual haunted house with a lot of history counts. What is the name of the house you are planning to take the school to?"

Mei made sure Yuzu didn't wake up and responded to her grandfather

"The borden house. It's a bed and breakfast and museum. They said it's supposed to be haunted with the ghosts of the family that lived there.

I was thinking of visiting during night hours make it more normal for high school students to get a real crash course in history."

Mei's grandfather nodded

"It's alright with me mei, have fun on this trip and get a lot of learning experiences. I want to expand aihara academy to the states."

Mei nodded

"Yes grandfather i understand, It won't be a problem. Thank you."

They both hung up the call

She placed Yuzu's phone back in her pocket after fixing her grandfather's name in the phone

She relaxed a bit enjoying the ride to boston

Citrus in america : Part 2 ( Boston) ( day 2)

They finally reached Boston, Massachusetts, The snow was very high this time of year and it looks like it would get worse but all the students of aihara academy made it safe and sound through the blizzard

They checked into the hilton hotel and got into their rooms

Their sensei and the headlady were getting their own rooms as well

All the students spilt up and went to their room to rest for the evening since it was a long flight and bus ride to their destination

Yuzu and mei opened their door to their hotel room, when they went in their bed were very big since it was one single bed

Mei closed the door behind them locking it having yuzu against it

"We are alone now Yuzu, Nobody will bother us tonight. What will you do to me tonight?"

Yuzu had the brightest red face on at the moment since she was up against their bedroom door

" What do you mean what will i do to you tonight? I-i-i have no clue as to what you are saying. What do you want me to do to you?"

Mei placed hers and Yuzu's bags on their bed carefully than she went back to having Yuzu against their door

" I think you are smart enough to know what i was referring to Yuzu. I want your hands on me. I want to feel your lips on my neck.

I want to feel your touches. Touch me Yuzu please? I want that moment we had back home when we went on that summer trip with everyone. Please touch me all you want."

Yuzu blushed dark red pulling mei close to her holding her waist kissing her neck romantically since she was against the door

Her hands slowly crept up her shirt to her back unhooking her bra carefully, she nibbled her neckline romantically

Mei moaned to yuzu's advances, while Yuzu was busy undressing mei, Mei made sure the door to their room was locked with both locks for privacy and so that they wouldn't be bothered at all

"Yuzu let's go to the bed, it is more comfortable and soft."

She pulled Yuzu to their bed falling softly onto it still in sync with each other making out removing each other's clothes throwing them on the floor all was left was yuzu bra and underwear which mei didn't mind

Just than a knock was at the door it was harumin and matsuri

Harumin knocked on the door

"hey you two we are going to a haunted house. It was approved by the chairman. Change into regular clothes. We will meet the rest of the class in twenty minutes. I want to learn all I can about America while we are here."

Matsuri smirked

"if you two are having sex, we won't bother you until morning!"

Yuzu blushed dark red

"We are coming now. We are unpacking some stuff. we will be there shortly. R-right mei?"

Mei sighed in annoyance

"Yes Yuzu we will be there shortly, make sure Taniguchi-san that everyone signs the school book if they are planning to go in and out of the hotel."

Harumin laughed

"Sure sued no problem aihara-san. Let's go brat."

She dragged matsuri back to the class

Yuzu looked at mei who was annoyed

"I am so sorry about that mei. When we get back I will put a do not disturb sign on our door. I will ask for one."

Mei blinked

"I would like that very much. Let's get ready for the haunted house. Before we leave yuzu I want you to sign this paper carefully."

Yuzu blushed

"what do you want me to sign mei?"

Mei blinked

"Just sign it and we both will be happy about it."

Yuzu signed the contract without knowing what she signed up for

"It's signed Mei, why did i have to sign a random piece of paper? What was the purpose of that?"

Mei smiled

"I had you sign this because we are visiting a haunted house and if you run out cause something spooky happened.

You will have to tell me the real reason for you avoiding my question on the way here.

Am i not included in your goals after graduation? Are you really that scared of what the outcome will be?"

Yuzu got dressed in regular clothes fixing her hair

"I told you we will see what the future holds mei. Can't you accept that answer for now? We really don't know what the future holds for us."

Mei sighed

"Let's pretend we didn't make out then. Let's get ready to meet everyone to visit the haunted house. "

She put her hair up in a ponytail and put on snow clothes

They both went outside meeting with their classmates

Yuzu went with matsuri and harumin

Mei went with maruta and himeko she remained quiet and dignified

Himeko blinked

"Mei mei are you ok? Did you two get into a fight?"

Mei sighed closing her eyes sadly

" Himeko, You can say that. I don't want to talk about it right now. We have a large group visiting one of the most haunted houses in america, No in Boston itself. We have to be prepared for any outcome. We are learning about the borden family. The house is better to visit during the night."

Himeko blinked nervously

"W-we a-are v-v-v-visiting a h-haunted house? Who gave the teacher permission to visit such a place?"

Mei blinked

"I spoke to grandfather and he gave us the approval, If it's educational than we have to go and visit. How bad can it be visiting the house anyways? We are a very large group of students. It's a tiny house so we have to be careful not to disturb anything. We can look at the artifacts but not touch them."

The school got onto the bus heading to Fall River, Massachusetts where they will visit the borden house….

They reached fall river in impressive timing, They saw the house in front of them, The tour guide came out with a smile looking like

He saw how large the group was and he was excited

"Welcome to the Lizzie borden bed and breakfast and museum, Since this is a large group you have permission of taking photographs of the inside and the outside of the house, A famous crime was committed here but it was most confusing case and trial of our times.

Please come in and take a look around. One more note of advice, Lizzie axes you to please be nice or she will treat you like family. Please come in and enjoy the tour."

Harumin looked at Matsuri who had that smirk on her face

"What are you planning Matsuri? You smell of planning something evil."

Matsuri smirked

"Oh don't worry, i will be fine. I will be on my best behavior this whole trip. Let's look around."

Their teacher was setting up the grounds to explore each part of the house

"Alright everyone, You will be placed in a group of six. Get into your groups now and stay together. This house is very tiny, There can be many trap doors or secret passages. I don't want to lose any students on this trip."

Everyone went into their groups and they were excited being in a haunted house

The last group that was formed were Yuzu, Mei, Harumin, Matsuri, Momokino and Nene

They went to the basement and started taking photos of everything

The basement was quiet and dark, all you can see was a green light

The chair moved on its own scaring the life out of their group

Harumin looked at Matsuri with a stern look on her face

"Matsuri don't mess with stuff down here, This place is haunted, Have some respect and decency not to touch anything."

Matsuri was by Harumin holding her arm

"Taniguchi-senpai… I am holding your arm, I didn't touch or move anything."

Harumin gulped

"Y-you didn't touch anything to tick off any spirits. Yuzucchi are you ok?

Yuzu was pale white and not really moving or speaking she stared at a wall that had a face that looked happily dead, The face smiled at Yuzu happily with the soulless look in its stone eyes

The girls kept looking around the basement seeing old boxes of paper work of the case and what was really missing from it, they were there for mostly an hour just looking around, They looked up and heard sounds from the floor above them

Mei waved her hand in front of Yuzu's face

"This is a horrifying house, We should check out the rest of the house. We mustn't disturb the natural balance of things. Let's go explore the living room."

She had some rope on her to drag the all so scared Yuzu back up the stairs with the rest of their group

Harumin heard children jump roping in front of the house, than she heard the nursery rhyme matsuri warned her about

They were in the living room where the unfortunate passing of Mr. borden happened, The children in front of the house where still jumping rope

The random girl group of children were happily jumping rope repeating the rhyme

" Lizzie Borden took an axe

and gave her mother forty whacks.

When she saw what she had done,

she gave her father forty-one."

They kept repeating the rhyme so the house can seem very scary enough fo the visitors to keep exploring the house to see if they found anything in the house related to the tour

They finally made it to the living room looking at a green couch where an axe was laying in a certain spot

Matsuri saw an axe and picked it up where mr. borden body was found

"So a crazy person killed two people here, I believe it was an inside job. Someone set this family up so the daughter can be blamed for this crime, Yet why don't we study this in history class? Too scary or we just can't study it."

Himeko took the axe away from matsuri placing it back respectfully where she took it from

"Summoning spirits on this trip isn't allowed. It's against all school policies. I can't believe you touched a possible murder we get back to the academy, That's detention for two weeks."

Matsuri blinked

"I am not that stupid, Even if i have a dark aura nothing won't be summoned."

Harumin saw the lights flashing on and off

"Matsuri your aura is making things go whacky here. Shut it off. The lights are flashing on and off."

Yuzu turned very white and pointed to something behind mei with her hand shaking

"M-mei d-d-don't look b-behind you, W-whatever you do don't look behind-"

She fainted cause she saw a ghost behind mei holding an axe

Mei turned around looking at the ghost

"Having weapons on this trip is a direct violation of school policies, Give me your name and class and i will contact your parents."

Harumin shook her head

"I blame matsuri for this, Her and damn dark aura. She summoned a demon!"

Matsuri ran out the house dragging Harumin and Himeko with her

"Let's go, If mei was as smart as she is she wouldn't have pulled out the student council book on that spirit. Nobody grabbed Yuzu-nee-chan?"

The ghost was waving the axe around slowly

"You are in my home, I don't like it when random strangers or visitors come in here unannounced without my permission. I will axe you kindly to leave or i will treat you like family."

Mei was not having no parts of the ghost since she was highly upset with Yuzu for ruining their romantic private moment because she refused to answer her question earlier

"Listen here ghost, Disappear or you will know true fear of the name Aihara. I am not in a mood to deal with axe wielding spirits. The mood i am in now isn't a pleasant one."

She had that purple aura of i am mad at my idiot lover/sister and she is refusing to answer any questions about our relationship look on her face

Her purple aura scared off the ghost in fear, Yuzu was carefully dragged out from the house by mei by rope

She looked at the rest of her group who was scared of the aura mei was admitting

Himeko was scared at the current state of how mei was

"Mei mei your aura is showing please calm it down, What happened to Aihara Yuzu? She seems frozen."

Mei blinked

"Nothing happened. I will take yuzu back to the hotel. She needs to be dunked in water.

Himeko let the teacher know I will be taking a student back due to mysterious circumstances. You guys remain calm around this house. I will see you later."

She got back on the bus with yuzu tied up and they went back to the hotel

Mei checked back in and went to their room placing yuzu back in their bed

She closed their bedroom door locking it tightly

She sat by the bed on the floor just thinking about why yuzu isn't communicating with her like normal, aren't couples supposed to be honest with each other?

She was clutching the ring Yuzu gave to her to keep her calm and relaxed

Yuzu finally woke up noticing she was back at the hotel with mei who was sitting by their bed on the floor

She wondered why Mei wasn't in bed with her, she finally crawled over to her looking over her shoulder

"Hey Mei, Why are you on the floor? What's wrong mei?"

Mei was too in her thoughts to notice that Yuzu was up and behind her, so Yuzu left the room to let mei collect her thoughts for a whille

She grabbed an ice cream sandwich and sat down in the lobby eating it, She became engrossed in her own thoughts

"Why can't i tell mei how i feel or how i think? She couldn't possibly understand my feelings, I can't be like hey mei congrats on being engaged, congrats on inheriting the academy, Have a good life, since you are getting married i fully support it and wish you the very best. Congrats on being taken away from me.

We don't need the rings anymore.

Yeah right i can't say that to her, that will cause a huge fight between us and she will start hating me again. I don't know what to do. We worked so hard to get this far, I can't mess it up because i am being a selfish brat."

She grabbed some sweets from the store in the hotel for her and mei, she got back to their room mei was still on the floor clutching the ring as if it was the most important thing in the world

She placed the sweets in their mini fridge closing it so the sweets can get cold

Mei finally snapped out of her thoughts noticing yuzu had just walked back in the room

"Where on earth did you go at this late hour? I didn't even hear you leave."

Yuzu blinked

"Why do you even care mei? I went to have some time to myself, I really needed some fresh air to collect my thoughts. You were busy in your own mindset that you didn't even notice that i had left anyways. I think it's time we had that talk.

I have in fact been avoiding it. My opinion doesn't matter at this point anymore, it never did. I am not that same Yuzu you met two years ago, I have done all i can to keep you happy and to keep that smile on your face.

You have goals in life that you must complete, I am not apart of that future. I was stupid enough to think i would ever be apart of your future. After we graduate we go our separate ways for good. You will get married and inherit the academy, I will be in the fashion world going by my old name, Our time is very short and we can't spend it figuring out what we are to each other.

We can't pretend to be happy when we really aren't mei. The life you chose i am not apart of it. At the end of it all we are just too different. When you asked me if you were apart of my goals and future, Believe me i wanted to say yes but i couldn't because it wouldn't be the truth. I rather be honest than lie to you. We have different ideas of what the future holds."

Mei was still clutching the ring yuzu gave her and she looked at her sadly

"Yuzu why didn't you tell me before? Why couldn't you just have been honest with me from the start? Do you have any idea what was going through my mind?

I just wish you could have told me how you felt, I would have tried to help you sort them out. Why are you being so cold and distant from me? Why are you keeping things from me? What happened to the Yuzu i fell for two years ago?"

Yuzu had tears in her eyes

"Help me sort them out? Are you serious right now? There is nothing left of me to be sorted out. I didn't tell you anything because you wouldn't understand anything! This is just as hard on me as it is for you.

I just have to grin and bare it, Accepting you are getting married, Inheriting a school and that you will be taken away from me! Excuse me for being cold and distant and hiding stuff from you.

I have the right to be since you were like that from the very start mei. I am allowed to feel what i want to. You think this is fair to me?! You think i am supposed to be all happy and smiles knowing you will be taken from me?"

She went into the bathroom slamming the door behind her and Yuzu sat on the floor and started crying

Mei clutched the ring and started crying herself

Citrus in america part 1 ( Washington D.C) (Part 1)

After last night's argument Mei and Yuzu hadn't spoken to each other since then, Yuzu sat with Harumin and matsuri being very depressed and quiet, She had her headphones on listening to music to block out any sounds

Matsuri knew Yuzu and Mei got into a fight last night so she stood up from her chair glaring at mei for hurting Yuzu's feelings last night, So she knew her and harumin will have to summon the Yuzu defense squad to keep Yuzu distracted and happy

She looked over at harumin

"Taniguchi-senpai, it's time to summon the Yuzu defense force. She is very sad. I am guessing that she and her mysterious lover had a fight again. Yuzu-nee-chan looked like she had been crying all, I know there will be a concert in New york, A lot of boy bands will be there with some female artists as well, We should enjoy that new york scene."

Harumin smiled

"Matsuri that is the best idea you came up with on this trip, Yuzu needs to have fun and forget about her mysterious lover for a while.

We are of age to go to concerts and such, I can take a break from being a history buff. Once we reach the state capital we will tell her of our plans so she can cheer up. The concert is the best idea You had so far."

They finally reached the state capital in record time, Everyone started taking pictures of everything they saw in washington

Mei and Yuzu weren't on speaking terms but they remained in their group exploring each part of the mountements that washington had to offer

Harumin grabbed Yuzu playfully

"Yuzucchi, The brat came up with a plan to cheer you up and forget about your mysterious lover for a while. We are going to a concert. It will be a fun night. New York and Virginia will be our free times. We can do whatever we want."

Yuzu took off her head phones looking at harumin

"What was that? I didn't hear what you said."

Matsuri blinked

"The biggest concert of the year is happening when we visit New york. Do you want to go and let loose for a night? We all have money saved up. It's at the grandest stage of them all. Madison square garden."

Yuzu smiled and had stars in her eyes

"HECK YES I WOULD LOVE TO GO! If it's during our free time then count me in for fun and letting loose. I have a butt load of money saved up from that part time job i have back home so i got a lot to spend. Let's do it!"

Mei glared

"I hope that concert is very age appropriate for you three to be attending, Even if it's during our free time."

Yuzu blinked

"You shouldn't worry about what we do mei. The student council shouldn't associate with hoodlums like us. Isn't that right Momokino-san?"

Himeko blinked

"Don't put me in between you and mei mei's fight. I am keeping my opinions to myself, But You are right aihara Yuzu. I don't know what happened but you two better sort it out and like fast."

Everyone gathered in front of the White house getting a group photo, The assistant teacher took the photo of the large group with a happy smile

Once the photos were taken the school went to a local food court ordering their food for their groups of whatever they wanted

Mei got miniature pie of pizza for herself with a large soda, Himeko ordered a bacon cheeseburger with fries and a green tea, Harumin ordered a burger pizza combo with fries and a milkshake, Matsuri ordered shrimp gumbo with a green tea and finally Yuzu ordered a chicken pizza combo with fries, ice cream and a soda, She wanted to treat herself after last night

She quietly ate gathering her thoughts about what took place last night between her and mei, She was wondering if it was real or not, Wondering if it was her really speaking or was it some inner demon version of herself coming to surface

Once everyone finished eating their food, they went back to the bus to travel to NYC…..

Citrus in america part 1 ( NYC)

It was a 4 hr drive from Washington, DC, The school was very hyper Visiting such a large city surrounded by loud noises and such culture, Big buildings everywhere, music videos playing on the big screens

Mei sat next to yuzu quietly reading her book, she wondered if Yuzu will say anything to her during the reminder of the trip

Yuzu had her headphones on looking out the window listening to one of her playlists, she started crying quietly both inside and outside

Mei saw the tears and started feeling bad for what happened, she grabbed a tissue from her pocket wiping yuzu's tears away

She was wondering why Yuzu was crying but she didn't ask because she knew exactly why she was crying and wondered how to make up for last night, She didn't have any idea how

She knew that Yuzu wanted to be left alone for the time being but she wanted to make her feel better

Yuzu took off her headphones looking directly at mei

Mei once we reach Virginia, It's best we stay away from each other, Have different rooms. This trip was supposed to be fun and relaxing away from home, all we are going to do is fight anyways.

I don't want to spend the trip like that with all the negative energy that is around us. I can't be around an engaged woman."

Mei blinked in confusion

"Yuzu…. You aren't serious about that right? We have to stay together, This trip is supposed to bring us closer together.

You are staying with me and that's final. I mean it Yuzu, once we reach the hotel we are going to have a very long conversation about this.

I want you to tell me exactly how you feel. We are staying together, I am putting my foot down."

Yuzu glared

"Whatever Mei, I already said what i had to, Like i told you my feelings or opinions never mattered. It's good i don't have social standings as an aihara. I can live my own life after graduation."

Mei blinked

"What do you mean by that Yuzu? Live your life after graduation. You will be going to university."

Yuzu looked back out the window

"Yes i will be attending university, Not with you. I will be doing my own thing possibly dating others while you will be married running the academy with the husband gramps chose for you, He would have a fit if we told him we were a secret couple who have been dating for two years under our parent's noses under his roof.

He will really seriously take you away from me and i can't go against a man with power and wealth, He literally has his education and my life in his hand. He has taken my education away before and he can do it again.

I don't want to tempt fate again. I want to finish the academy on a high note. Get into a good university and make a name for myself without getting gramps mad."

The bus finally reached the Hilton hotel of New York City, they all checked into their rooms unpacking their things

Mei and Yuzu were settling into their room, It was very large room with a larger bathroom

Yuzu sat on their bed sighing wondering what mei had up her sleeve when she was wiping her tears from her face

Mei decided to be bold enough and sit on Yuzu's lap looking into her eyes romantically wrapping her arms around her neck

"Yuzu I love you, I would do anything to keep us together, You were right on several things. Yes i am getting married to whoever grandfather chooses, Yes i am inheriting the academy which i chose to do from the beginning and you knew that when father left a second time to travel the world.

We have to make the best of what we have right now in this moment.

I love you Yuzu Aihara with everything i have, You mean the world to me, If i can have you and academy than my life would be much easier and you know that.

We are going to make the best of this and we will figure out what to do next. Let's just kiss and make up romantically. I miss your hands deeply."

Yuzu blushed dark red and undressed Mei romantically kissing her neck in the process, Nibbling her neckline

"We aren't going anywhere today right? We travelled a lot these last few days so the school can rest for tonight right? Free time starts tomorrow. I want to be prepared for the concert."

Mei pushed Yuzu to the bed romantically looking into her eyes

"The concert is tomorrow, Right now i want you… I want you to do things to me."

She grabbed her hand placing it on her boob

Yuzu blushed dark red squeezing mei's boob by mistake

"You realized what you just said right mei? You want me to do things to you, Do you know what that entitles?"

Mei moaned due to Yuzu squeezing her boob

"I am quite clear on my intentions Yuzu Aihara, Touch me all you want, Let loose Yuzu. Unleash that beast that's inside of you."

Yuzu took off both of their clothes throwing them on the floor like a savage beast that was untamed

"Mei i won't claim your virginity but i will do other things to you to make you feel like you are on top of the world."

Mei blushed

"I don't care at the moment Yuzu, Have your way with me already. I can't wait any longer."

Yuzu placed the covers over them, the rest was history that night

Citrus in america part 2 (NYC) (Day two)

It was a bright clear winter morning, Snow falling all over the city, The happily sleeping couple were in each other's arms asleep

The sun crept through their curtains of their room saying good morning, time to get up and enjoy the city on your free day

What happened last night was beyond words, They reached a height of passion that was unleashed all over their room

Mei woke up feeling very sore from last night's activities with Yuzu but As Yuzu promised mei stayed a virgin

She smiled knowing full well Yuzu wanted to claim her virginity but due to their odd circumstances, They couldn't go too far even if they wanted to

She grabbed her bath towel and went to relax while the hot water took over her body, She still could feel Yuzu's tongue over certain places on her body which made her tingle inside and out

She carefully washed herself all over, she looked in the mirror that was inside the bath

"I didn't know Yuzu's tongue was that long, Tonight after the concert i will make sure we will always stay together even if i am engaged or not, Yuzu is mine."

Yuzu woke up noticing mei wasn't by her side, she heard the shower on and went to join her lover to help her wash off what they did last night

She got in quietly and wrapped her arms around her waist romantically

"Last night was amazing huh? Your facial expressions were beautiful last night mei."

She whispered in her ear

Mei moaned due to Yuzu's whispers

"W-what have i told you about whispering in my ear Yuzu? Y-you know what that does to me."

Yuzu smiled

"You weren't complaining last night. Would you like to attend the concert with me tonight? I know it's not what you would like to do in your free time. I am asking anyways. Do you want to come tonight?"

Mei nodded

"Yes i would like to come to the concert with you. I want to enjoy the rest of the trip with you as much as possible. Are we still going to sneak off in the mountains watching the snowfall?"

Yuzu nodded

"Of course we are, during the day we will do group activities and the night is ours. I promise you all night is romance and fun with hot chocolate. Maybe some melted chocolate on your body.

Mei blinked

"That is waste of chocolate Yuzu."

Yuzu smirked

"Not the way i plan on using it. We should hurry up and get ready, i hear we all going ice skating in Rockefeller center at their ice rink. It's a good way to bond and we can be as close without tipping anyone off."

Mei smiled

"That sounds good, Nobody would suspect anything. Well maybe matsuri would notice since she knows about us and all."

Yuzu smiled

"Let's get ready than, Can you please wash my back? It's real hard to reach the back of my back."

Mei grabbed the loofa sponge and washed yuzu's back romantically while kissing Yuzu's neck in the process enjoying their romantic time away from home

Once they were finished, they got dressed putting on their winter clothes

The entire class was waiting in the lobby to go ice skating at the ice rink, Mei and Yuzu finally showed up to get with their group

Matsuri noticed how close they were acting, Everything was back to normal in her eyes and she saw how happy both of the girls were for the time being

Harumin noticed also how happy both girls were being as well

Himeko looked at both girls

"I see you two made up finally, Now we can enjoy the rest of the trip with ease. I don't understand why the reason was for you two to be fighting. I will never understand your dynamic or how you operate."

Mei whispered in her ear

"Himeko there is nothing to understand, Couples fight, they kiss and make up afterwards. I made up with Yuzu in a way she can't forget. We were tangled up this morning and didn't want to get out of bed. We wanted to enjoy our free day alone in bed."

Himeko blushed

"M-mei mei you mean to say you two actually went through with it?"

Mei kept whispering

"We almost did, Yuzu made sure i stayed a virgin, She didn't want to take it that far."

The train ride wasn't long to 42nd st Bryant Park, The school walked a few blocks to the rink, they heard the new yorkers being happy and skating around fast

Everyone got their skates and started skating around happily enjoying that crisp clean snowfall winter air

Mei had skating lessons when she was younger so she decided to show off a bit showing off her skate moves

Yuzu tried skating but kept falling on her butt but laughing at her clumsy self, She noticed mei was skating circles around the rest of their classmates

She also noticed how high her skirt went and blushed dark red picturing mei naked at the moment

Matsuri smirked

"Yuzu-nee-chan, Mei is doing that on purpose. She is going fast so you can get a panty shot, Right now she is throwing herself at you. You are a bottom."

Yuzu glared and smirked

"She wasn't saying that last night, she was under my control."

The teacher rounded up all the students since it was almost time to head back to the hotel, After they would return they could do whatever they wanted in their freetime at night

They traveled back to the hotel, some students went to the movies, others went on the educational stuff, Yuzu's group went to the biggest concert of the year

They were enjoying themselves grooving to the music that was very loud

The concert was about three hours long, Once the concert was over Yuzu and mei stayed behind while the others went back to the hotel

Mei sat on Yuzu's lap on the chair and she looked into her eyes

"I enjoyed myself tonight Yuzu, thank you so much for tonight. Kiss me."

Yuzu kissed mei deeply holding her waist close to her body

They made out the rest of the night

Citrus in america part one ( The ski resort in virginia) (Romance in the air)

Everyone was boarding the bus to go to the last place on their american tour, it was a 5 hour drive from New york to Virginia's massanutten ski resort lodge

The drive didn't seem long as long as the students had stuff to do on the bus ride there

Yuzu was touching mei under their blanket since nobody was paying attention to what they were doing, Everyone was in their own world

The faces mei was making was pure bliss to Yuzu and they were back to normal

Mei couldn't wait to hit the slopes and then couldn't wait for everyone to fall asleep so she and Yuzu can be alone on the ski slopes

She was focusing on not how to moan but her face was saying otherwise with all of Yuzu's touches and such

Once they arrived to the ski lodge going to their rooms with their groups

Mei and Yuzu were in their room unpacking and setting up their room, They got the larger room with a bigger bed

They had locked their door to have some peace and quiet with romance in between

They seriously couldn't keep their hands off each other for the longest periods of time

When they heard the door knock they knew it was time for group activities

Mei regained her composure and tried to act like she wasn't being in a tongue match with Yuzu on their bed

"We will be out shortly, We are getting ready putting on our ski clothes. We will be down in an hour. We still have to shower and do our hair."

Matsuri smirked behind the door

"I know what you two were doing. I just want to make sure you both didn't kill each other in the process, Making out is a skill required for a couple that has been together the longest periods of time.

You two try breathing every once in awhile if you are tongue wrestling each other. I will let the teacher know you two will catch up, There is no trip without the student council."

She left dragging Harumin with her to where their classmates were meeting at

Yuzu went to shower while blushing at Matsuri said about the tongue wrestling each other to death

She cleaned off her body with her loofa sponge all over her body cleaning off the sweat she just released from her session with mei

Mei came in after her helping Yuzu with her back to wash it while kissing her neck in the process

"I can't wait for tonight when everyone falls asleep, We can be out and in the open on the slopes, Tonight will be full of romance and passion.

I hope you do know where i am going with this, What if i want to be claimed tonight?"

Yuzu's face was a bright red as the planet mars, If the people in space can see what was going on they would have pushed her full forced and Mei would be deflowered already

"I-i would…. I would.. I would do you justice, It's not like it hasn't been on my mind as of late. I would grant your wish princess, I would wait until we actually got married. Wouldn't that be more reasonable?

I mean we haven't exactly told gramps yet. He is still hoping that You marry some random guy of his choosing and for you to inherit the academy, I mean it's not like you have planned something ahead of time."

Mei smiled

"You won't find that out until later, For now let's enjoy our time before the changes come. Can you help me wash my back please?"

Yuzu blushed

"I will do more then wash your body, I will purify it with my soul."

She was washing Mei's body romantically hitting every spot that anyone could picture

After an hour of washing each other, They finally got ready to join the rest of their classmates on the slopes

Matsuri was on the highest point of the mountain showing off her snowboarding moves sliding from side to side and jumping off ramps

Harumin was impressed of how matsuri was handling the mountain on her own

Mei got two pairs of skis for her and Yuzu, she was prepared for everything like always

The trip was very fun for everyone, They were enjoying their time having snowball fights and the other activities that were offered by the ski lodge

Once the sun started to set everyone had to go in to rest up for the trip home

The clock read 11pm and everyone was asleep, Minus the aihara girls, They left the lodge to be alone on the slopes

They went on the ski lifts going higher and higher which was romantic in so many ways, They had a whole view of the mountain, once the lift stopped they sat there holding each other's hands

Mei moved closer to yuzu

"Your body heat is is great during the winter months, I am glad i am spending time with you like this Yuzu, I don't want it to end. I want us to be together forever."

Yuzu blushed dark red

"I want that too Mei, I want that too."

They both kissed romantically enjoying each other's company….

Next time on citrus

Yuzu smiled

It feels good to be home, America was a great trip, Hey mei did you think about what we spoke about? The school dance?

Mei looked at Yuzu with a stern look on her face

Well i don't normally approve of such behavior of the students of the academy, The school voted to have one. So yes, we will be having a school dance.

Yuzu smiled happily

Yes! Finally some fun!

Citrus chapter 11 : Lover's first dance

See you soon


	11. Citrus chapter 11: Lover's first dance

(Hey guys sorry i have been taking such a long time to post my chapter 10 of my fanfiction for citrus, GOOD NEWS, CITRUS WILL CONTINUE IN WINTER 2018 WITH A NEW MANGA CALLED CITRUS PLUS, IT WILL BE BASED ON YUZU AND MEI'S MARRIAGE AS A COUPLE! YAY! CHAPTER 41 WAS THE HAPPY ENDING WE ALL WANTED!)

Citrus chapter 11: Lover's first dance

It was beautiful spring day in Tokyo, Japan, Cherry blossoms almost in full bloom, The nice fresh wind blowing making everything seem peaceful and content

The aihara house was quiet since the girls had a few days off from classes due to extreme jet-legged from their trip so they can rest

Yuzu took advantage of the sleeping in because she had never been so tired in her life, Who would be up this early in the morning just after coming up from an amazing trip?

Of course the answer is mei, She didn't seem tired at all

She was putting all hers and Yuzu's clothes back into their closet, she noticed that Yuzu was tossing and turning in her sleep wondering what she was dreaming about

She moved closer to yuzu after just finishing unpacking their stuff and carefully putting it away, She placed her hair behind her ear to see if Yuzu would speak in her sleep like state

Yuzu was drooling on her pillow squeezing it with that goofy grin on her peaceful face

"M-mei, can you believe we actually made it to this day? I am so happy. It's our 15th year anniversary since we became sisters through marriage.

I want to ask you something very important please hear me out.

I gave you a ring 15 years ago that celebrated us when we first started dating, Now we are in a place that we are most comfortable, I know this is a long time coming,

I love you mei and i want to spend the rest of my life with you.

Will you please do me the honor of marrying me? My feelings have never betrayed you and they never ever will.

I will love and honor you, i will always protect you even if you don't want me to. I am here for you."

Mei blushed seeing the ring around Yuzu's finger, the confession and her proposal, she really couldn't think of anything so her rash reaction was to take her own pillow and whack Yuzu with it

"Morning Yuzu, I see you are fully up, Now repeat what you just asked me. I want to make sure you weren't joking around"

Yuzu had her wild hair up and holding her blanket

"W-what do you mean mei? What did i say? What's going on?"

Mei sighed in disappointment

"It's nothing, forget i said anything, Pretend that what i asked didn't just happen.

I am also hungry. What's for breakfast? It's your turn this week. Mother is out with father still.

I hope they are enjoying their romantic getaway."

Yuzu was confused as to why mei was behaving weird towards her

"Oh breakfast! I will make something special for us to eat, Wait right here!"

She jumped off the bed rushing towards the kitchen to make their special breakfast

Mei looked at her ring sadly

"I hope all we said to each other stayed with her, Time will be running out soon for us both, I know how Yuzu gets when it comes to me, I don't want her to be hurt by me.

I love her too much to put her through that type pain.

I am just too proud when to admit i am wrong. We have to make this the best possible situation we have right now.

We are in love and right now i see ahead. I want Yuzu to be happy"

She went to the kitchen sitting at her normal space at the family table, the breakfast smelled wonderful

Yuzu looked over at mei with a smile on her face

"Hey mei, uh… Do you want to do something with me since we have a few days off? Like go on a date to the movies or the mall? I mean if you are free from student council and chores."

Mei blushed playing with her hair putting it behind her ear again

"I would like that very much Yuzu, A nice peaceful date,Just us two. The movies is a perfect place for us to go then the mall. We are finally home."

Yuzu smiled

"Yes we are finally home, One more thing before we start our day off right, um… do you remember what we spoke about before we went on that huge trip to america? The suggestion i asked you."

Mei drank her orange juice with her eyes closed, she placed her glass down

"Yes i remember Yuzu, The school has voted equally from each class.

The final vote was to have the school dance. If we have the school dance Yuzu the music has to be age decent, No cursing, no sexual references involved.

The rules of the academy still must be followed in direct order, Other than that we can the school dance.

We just need a dance committee along with the help of the student council.

Grandfather approved of the academy having more clubs since it fits within the school budget. You finally impressed grandfather."

Yuzu placed their breakfast plates on the table carefully with a smile

"I have been waiting to hear those words for such a very long time mei, such sweet and meaningful words, words of pure bliss from your lips."

She sat by mei eating her breakfast carefully, she had gotten some syrup on her face from the big breakfast she made for her and her lover

Mei noticed the syrup slowly going down Yuzu's beautiful lips

"Yuzu you need to eat more lady like, I know you have been eating carefully lately with manners But before you do that, let me clean up your face a bit."

Yuzu turned around to face mei

"Mmmh?"

Mei moved closer to Yuzu kissing her lips deeply cleaning off the syrup carefully with her tongue

"Very sweet like sugar, Your lips are as sweet as ever Yuzu. We should hurry up and finish, We have a long day ahead of us. We should start with our chores first before we head out."

Yuzu blushe dark red

"M-mei, of course we will get our chores done before we head out."

They both finished eating their breakfast and finished their orange juice, after they finished they started on all of their chores right away

Once they were finished with their chores, Mei laid on the couch for a bit staring into the ceiling

Yuzu saw her chance to top mei once and for all, She got on top of mei's legs looking into her eyes

" Mei i have you right where i want you, I have finally topped you. Yuzutop lives!"

Mei smirked looking into her eyes

"You think so huh Yuzu? You know Meidom rules here. I have you right where i want you. I am going to make you regret it."

Yuzu smirked

"You think you can top me? I would like to see you try."

Mei took Yuzu by her arms and pinned her to the couch looking deeply into her eyes, Giving her the biggest kiss ever

She opened Yuzu's shirt romantically and slowly kissing her chest deeply, unhooking her bra

"Yuzu there will be a time that we can't be like this, You realize that right?

I want to always be like this with you, With this pending engagement i just don't want to lose you Yuzu, You complete me in ways that nobody can, You bring the light into my dark life. I want you around always."

Yuzu blinked

"I know mei, I understand what you mean, But what can we do? You have to put me aside for a while. I will fully understand that.

You have duties to attend to. Your duties to the aihara family come way before what we have.

If i have to let you go then i will, Sure i will be upset and depressed for a while, I can't compete with gramps and you know that.

I just want you to be happy with whatever you choose even if that means…."

She didn't even want to finish that sentence

Mei blinked

"Yuzu finish that sentence, You want me to be happy with whatever i chose even if that means what exactly? Make me understand your short sentences."

Yuzu sighed looking into her eyes

"I just want you to be happy with whatever you choose even if that means…. Giving up your part of the ring i gave to you…. Once you are married you won't be able to keep something like that at all.

You see it now don't you? Why i can't take it that far. You have to remain pure and innocent."

Mei blinked

"What will happen once the wedding happens Yuzu? What state of mind will you be in?"

Yuzu didn't look at her directly

"I know you will come home with your new husband and i will living somewhere else far from the aihara family, Gramps will hate me for it but you know he can't expect me to be all happy and smiles that you are being married off to whoever he choose, I can't live here knowing that you will have to share a bed with your husband."

Mei smiled

"Yuzu we will cross that bridge when we get there, We can't focus on what might be, all we can do is focus on the now, which is us, We have a lot of time to worry about that when the time comes. I love you Yuzu, We are together now that's all that matters for now."

Yuzu nodded

"Mei i love you too, More than you could ever know, I want us to be together forever."

We are in a happy space right now, All we can do is hope for the best.

We have a date today and we have to start on our chores. Thank you for breakfast, It was really good Yuzu."

She grabbed Yuzu's shirt collar and gave her a big kiss, slowly pulling away while panting

Yuzu looked into her eyes romantically and didn't want to look away from mei

"We should get started on our chores before our parents come back home, We have a lot to do before we go on our date. We should really get started."

She slipped from under Mei's arms and grabbed their breakfast plates

Mei smiled starting on the laundry and the trash duties

Yuzu was in charge of the bathroom and the kitchen and the living room

After a long three hours of cleaning the girls were showering getting ready for their peaceful date to the movies and dinner

They finished their shower and got dressed did their hair walking to the cinema

Yuzu paid for their movie snacks and drinks, They grabbed their tickets and seats to sit down

The movie was a romantic comedy about friends who don't know what to call themselves

It was a 4 hour movie screening so luckily Yuzu brought her jacket in case mei got cold

Mei held on to yuzu's hand romantically and tightly watching the movie

The snacks that was brought was melted chocolate on popcorn, pizza was brought with chocolate and vanilla crepes, and other sweet things

They ate happily watching the movie eating their snacks, Mei had a bit of crepe on the side of her lip

Yuzu saw the chance and went for it, she kissed the side of mei's lips cutely

Mei blushed dark red

"Yuzu all you had to do was ask, I would have made out with you no problem."

Yuzu blushed

"Mei you had a piece of crepe stuck to the side of your lip, I want to make out with you.

We are all the way in the back of the cinema which is the darkest part of the place.

We can make out all we want."

Mei looked into Yuzu's eye and kissed her romantically

"I want you Yuzu, I want you so bad that it hurts but we know we can't take it that far."

Yuzu blushed and kept kissing her deeply

"I want to Mei, I really want to. I know if we did gramps will trace it back to me. We can't risk it."

Mei blushed

"When we went on our trip, All i did was picture you taking me in your hands and treating me like the woman i am.

You treated me so right by kissing me all over the place, I wanted you to take me right there and then. "

Yuzu blushed dark

"Mei d-do you have any idea what you just said to me? Remember we are in a public setting, I had no idea you wanted me to take you that badly, Due to our circumstances we can't even if we wanted to.

The thought of me and You doing that is the most exciting thing i have ever heard in my life, Believe me i want to do nothing more then to top you in bed."

Mei smiled

"Yuzu you will never top me, Hell will freeze over before that happens, Yuzutop will never happen and furthermore-"

She felt Yuzu's hands inside her shirt, her eyes went wide

She started moaning quietly due to yuzu's touches, she felt her bra being unhooked carefully

Yuzu took off mei's bra and kissed her neck deeply nibbling the neckline romantically

"I think i will keep this for now, your bra. It's nice and plushy. I love you Mei aihara."

She placed the bra in her pocket for safe keeping with a devilish smile

Mei grabbed Yuzu's shirt collar pulling her down with her

"You know this cinema has another floor for couples who want to be private right? We are old enough to go to that floor if you really think about it.

I want you hands on my body Yuzu, Every inch of my body will be touched by you. I want my body to heat up in ways that people can't possibly imagine."

Yuzu blushed

"Let's go to that part of the cinema, if it's that private we can go there. We should go there now."

Mei nodded

" Can i have my bra back Yuzu, You don't expect me to walk out there without a bra."

Yuzu placed her jacket around mei

"We will go to the bathroom first so you can put your bra back on."

She buttoned up her jacket carefully walking mei to the restroom, she waited a while for mei to change back into her bra

After mei was done they went directly to the private part of the cinema finding a large bed, Mei pushed Yuzu down softly kissing her lips deeply

Yuzu removed some of mei's clothes carefully

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

Mei chuckled

"You have been watching lucifer again haven't you? How many times have i told you not to watch weird things. I know exactly what episode that was."

Yuzu blinked

"I have missed some episodes due to studying and other things happened."

Mei looked into her eyes

"Shut up"

She kissed her lips deeply

Yuzu and mei really couldn't control themselves and was tossing and turning on the bed not really paying attention to the movie that was playing since they were under the very large blanket

They last for about three hours, Mei looked at her watch and sighed of relief

Mei looked at yuzu with a smile

"We should go home, Our parents should be returning any moment, Did you bring our brushes to do our hair?"

Yuzu nodded

"Yes i did and the foundation to cover up the hickies i left on your neck. We should start getting ready."

She helped mei put her bra and shirt back on carefully, Even though they didn't go too far they managed to enjoy their time and be a normal couple for once

They went to the bathroom to make themselves look presentable when they got home

Yuzu put their hair up in ponytails and covered up the hickies she placed on mei's neck with the foundation

After they finished covering up what they were doing, they walked out the cinema happily holding hands

Mei looked at yuzu kissing her cheek

"I enjoyed myself tonight Yuzu, Thank you so much. You really do bring the best out of me in more ways than one."

They walked home holding hands happily, once they got home their parents were waiting for them with smiles

Shou and ume were unpacking when their daughters walked in

Ume ran up to the girls hugging them tightly

"We're back girls, Welcome home. How was your day today?"

Yuzu Blushed dark red

"We just hung out in the city today, Same old same old. We enjoyed our time today right mei?"

Mei nodded

"Yes we enjoyed our time today, We did our chores on time, We studied and then went to the movies. It was a pretty normal day, We will be showering and heading to bed. It has been a very long day."

Yuzu nodded

"We will see you tomorrow mama and daddy, I hope you guys had fun on your vacation. We would love to hear about it in the morning."

She went to their room with mei, taking off her clothes to go into the shower to relax

Mei did the same staying close by Yuzu leaning against her arm

"Yuzu no more biting my neck until after the exams are over, We have to really buckle down and study. I want you to do well."

Yuzu smiled

"What have i told you? I often try hard when it comes to you. I have this in the bag mei, don't worry so much. You have been helping me study right?

The lessons have been sticking, so i will ace these last couple of tests before we go on summer break, I don't want the supplementary lessons this time around, I have plans this summer i have to work on."

Mei blinked at Yuzu

"What are your plans this summer Yuzu? Besides goofing off."

Yuzu looked at Mei carefully

"I won't be goofing around as much this summer even though i want to, This summer i enrolled in art fashion classes, They understand i have to return to the academy once the summer is over.

I will be busy this summer with actual activities if i want to reach my goals before graduation, It's better for me to start early on my plans then to wait later.

I don't want to be known for leaving stuff for the last minute anymore.

I already told harumin my plans and she supports it. She will have to spend the summer with matsuri and wait for me to come back."

Mei looked at Yuzu with the most concerned look in her eyes

"Yuzu what about our summer? We will still have dates right?"

Yuzu looked at mei

"Depending on how my schedule is Mei, We will have mini dates here and there. I will try and spend as much time with you as possible.

I have to focus on myself this summer coming up. I want to reach my goal before we graduate or worse before you get married. The time for me to grow up is now and I want things to go well."

Mei was worried now

"Yuzu you don't have to overwork yourself just to avoid me being engaged, You should enjoy your summer, Ever since you have been focusing a lot more on your studies you haven't be going to supplementary lessons anymore. Your scores have improved a lot."

Yuzu held mei from behind in the bathtub placing her head on her back romantically

"Mei, I want to do important things in this world, I still feel like i don't belong, what standing do i really have with the Aiharas?

I was brought into this family cause mama was happily remarried. I accepted it, Mama was finally happy. Gramps probably didn't accept it. Your dad didn't care, he was loved by mama very much.

You know how gramps feels about me, he thinks i bring a bad rep to the family name. He doesn't see me the way everyone does, he didn't give me a chance when he first met me, I want him to be able to think of me as his granddaughter and not some mistake brought into his family.

I normally keep this to myself because i know how his reaction will be if i voice my opinion of how he treats me.

I would probably be expelled for that, so i keep it locked up inside. I mean little to him so it's best i deal with things on my own from now on.

I am used to it already. You don't have to worry about it or me mei. I can handle it."

Mei blinked

"I mean if you can handle it Yuzu, I support your choice. If you need help just ask me ok? I don't want you to go through this alone. I want to help you anyway i can."

After their bath, they went directly to bed to prepare for the next day

Mei was tossing and turning in her sleep a lot more than normal which meant she was having a nightmare, Yuzu being the heavy sleeper she is didn't feel any movement

The nightmare mei was having hit a little too close to home…

Inside mei's nightmare….

Mei had walked into their house like normal after a student council meeting, she went to her room she shared with Yuzu, Once she opened the door, half of yuzu's stuff was gone, she looked in the closet to see if Yuzu's clothes were inside but not a shred of anything of yuzu's were in their room

She wondered where Yuzu could have gone to, she found a letter that said from Yuzu to mei, Mei being scared of what she was going to read opened the letter anyways

She carefully read it to herself picturing Yuzu's voice on it

"Hey Mei, It's your wedding day, Sorry i am not there to support you on your big day, I have decided to move out today.

I will pick up the rest of my stuff later on today, I know this is a selfish decision for me to make but i had to separate myself from you and the aihara family, I wish you nothing but happiness mei, This day came and we weren't prepare it.

I will always love you mei, We chose different paths in life, We aren't able to walk it together like i wished we could. You have to do what you have to do.

The academy is your life, Your birthright, You are the true heir to the academy. I will miss the times we shared together.

The time for us to be apart is now, The choice is up to you to do whatever you want with your part of the ring i gave to you.

I have mines hidden somewhere i won't be able to look at it. I won't be able hold on to something like that.

Whatever you decide to do with your part of the anniversary ring i support it. I love you mei and i always will. I hope you have a happy and cherished marriage."

From Yuzuko Okogi

Mei froze in fear with tears in her eyes falling down fast, she was thinking why would Yuzu leave like this, Why would she leave this letter like this? Yuzu got rid of the ring so she couldn't bare to look at it anymore.

Once the nightmare was over mei woke up seeing Yuzu beside her sleeping peacefully, Mei clutched her ring necklace tightly with tears flowing down her face

The next morning was difficult because Mei left without Yuzu because she couldn't face her

Yuzu went to class like normal focusing on her studies and such, she wondered why mei was being distant from her all of a sudden, she knew not to bother mei at all when she went into her mode of ignoring people

The bell rang and Mei went to student council as usual carrying her bag with her, Once she got in and took her seat going over budget forms with Kayo and Himeko, she was quiet and distant from her student council members as well, when Himeko noticed in her mind she blamed Yuzu for mei being so quiet

Mei looked at the two girls in front of her and sighed

"Maruta and Himeko, Have you two noticed any changes in my sister as of late? I mean she isn't the same rowdy person she was when she first got here.

Yuzu's behavior had shifted these last couple of months, I am starting to miss the old her, The old loud Rowdy her.

Do you two know anything of this drastic change? Did anything happen to her while out of my presence? Was anything said to her?"

Himeko blinked in confusion

"N-no, I haven't noticed anything Mei Mei, I mean i feel like she still the same old rowdy loud no sense unfashionable Aihara Yuzu to me. Do you notice any changes in her? What's going on Mei Mei?"

Kayo had her finger against her chin

"Well Yuzu-san has been staying after school for tutoring, she stays at least three hours a week. I have the time sheets from the extra tutoring. Let me get that for you president.

She went into the cabinet where the folder that said after school tutoring and took out the timesheet

Here you go President Aihara."

She gave her the timesheet

Mei looked over the timesheet and saw Yuzu's name Monday thru Wednesday from 3:00 pm-5:00 pm in the library and all subjects were included that she was studying

"Maruta can you excuse Himeko and I for a moment? I need to speak to her privately about My sister if that's alright."

Kayo saw the change in her student council president and bowed in respect

"Of course President Aihara, I will be excused."

She left the room and closed the door behind her

Himeko sat down in the student council chair with a nervous look on her face

"Mei Mei what happened? You aren't usually this concerned about Aihara yuzu. What's gotten you into this mode of worrying?"

Mei had the most saddest look in her eyes

"I fear something tragic, It will be a nightmare come true. I am scared Yuzu might leave the Aihara Household, She seems serious all the time which that's not her normal Yuzu behavior, I miss the loud rowdy Yuzu, This serious Yuzu i am not used to.

She actually cancelled her summertime fun plans to enroll in a summer fashion class. Yuzu is distancing herself from me. I don't know what caused her to change like this and so fast."

Himeko looked at her best friend in concern

"You did say change is coming Mei Mei, How you two will react to the change will determine how you two will be from now.

You are engaged President Aihara, This romance you have with Aihara Yuzu isn't going to last very long, You have a duty to your grandfather, to this academy and most importantly to yourself.

I am sure that aihara Yuzu will understand that, she is more highly capable of understanding. What do you mean that this is a nightmare come true?"

Mei looked at Himeko with those sad eyes

"If Yuzu leaves, Grandfather will not be happy about it and probably blame mother and father for her leaving, I mean i want Yuzu around but maybe it will be too hard for her to see me marry someone else that isn't her.

What if this school dance is our last time to be together before the big change comes? I don't think i could handle it if it is our last chance.

Yuzu is my happiness, she made me a better person, Why do i have to put my happiness on hold because of being a successor?"

Himeko blinked

"We have our crosses to bare Mei Mei, We all have to do things we don't like, our feelings and pride have to be put to the side to make those around us happy even if we aren't happy with ourselves.

We have to do what we have to do, If Yuzu aihara doesn't understand that then she doesn't deserve you love or affection."

After the conversation ended, It was the end of the school day and Yuzu went directly to her tutoring session to finish her project and go over the class notes for the exams she was about to take in the next few days, she was putting her all into her studies

She took out some books on her school subjects that she was studying as reference and she was quietly thinking to herself

"I am sorry Mei, I have to do this on my own, I have to be on my own for a very long while, I can't keep bothering you with my lazy self, I have to put myself back together again, Being apart hurts but it's for the best for now.

You couldn't possibly understand my feelings no matter how much i explain it to you, I am seriously doing this to protect you from myself and my feelings, I don't want to burden you with my nonsense.

I gotta walk tall with unfounded confidence. You told me that yourself, I gotta do what you gotta do, You have to do what you have to do, Time is ticking for us both and we are running out of it. This hurts me as much as it hurts you."

Once she finished with her tutoring she signed out the books from the library and to the supermarket to pick up tonight's dinner, she continued as if the world wasn't going to crash down on her at any moment

She paid for the groceries and walked directly home to start preparing and cooking dinner

Mei arrived home like normal but she was hesitant to open the door because of her nightmare she had earlier this morning, she sucked in her breath and released it opening the door carefully, she walked in going to the living room

"Yuzu are you home? Yuzu are you here?"

Yuzu was focused on making dinner for her and mei

"I am home Mei, I got home over an hour ago from my after school study sessions. Dinner will be ready soon, sorry i didn't answer you before i was focusing on making this dinner special tonight."

Their big bear Kumagoro was sitting on the couch while mei held him close wondering if her nightmare was going to come true

"Thanks Yuzu for everything."

Yuzu placed their dinner on the table and placed their glasses of water as well

"Mei dinner is ready, It's a special meal. Bring Anosoniko and Kumagoro with you."

Mei brought the two bears with her to the dinner table, her eyes went wide seeing the meal that Yuzu prepared

"Those cooking lessons are paying off well Yuzu, This is a big meal. I can't wait to try it."

Yuzu smiled

"It's nothing special Mei, you are right though my lessons have been paying off. I want test out different foods for dinner time and such. I can learn things now before i start my fashion classes. This is good practice for when i go to university and live off campus on my own."

Mei blinked

"Yuzu it sounds like you already made up your mind about your future. So you will be moving out when university time comes. You will no longer live in the aihara household?"

Yuzu nodded

"Yes, i have made good choices about my future. Gramps can't be upset or mad that i am leaving the aihara household, I have no social or political standings in the aihara family, He sees me as a burden on the family name.

My life would be so much better if i didn't have to follow so many rules, so many strict rules.

I have to do what i have to do to stay under his radar, make sure i don't want to disgrace his legacy. The more i stay under his radar the more he won't get stressed out."

She sat down to eat dinner with mei

Mei sat down by Yuzu very worried about what she just said about moving out when she gets to university and she quietly thought to herself

"I have to make sure Yuzu stays around forever, This dance has to go well. I want us to come home after the dance and being romantic.

I want the lights off in our room so we can dance in the moonlight so slow music.

She looked over at Yuzu carefully shifting her eyes

" Yuzu do think um during the climax of the dance we can come home and spend time together? I mean we do need privacy."

Yuzu blushed

"Yeah sure. Why would you ask such a thing? We can come home during the climax, i have to ask, why do you want to come home during that time? What type of privacy we need?"

Mei blinked

"It's fine if you don't want to, I rather study anyways, forget i ever i asked you to spend time with me."

Yuzu looked at mei nervously

"Mei i want to spend as much time as possible with you, You know that better then anyone, We will come home after the dance and be alone have the privacy you want. I want to be alone with you mei."

Mei sat closer to yuzu holding her hand

"I'm… i normally don't say this, I am sorry for my behavior Yuzu, I don't know what overcame me. I am scared of losing you because of my engagement.

I am afraid that one day when i get married to whoever grandfather chooses me to marry that you will abandoned me and never come to this house. I mean if that happens i will be crushed and disappointed."

Yuzu held her hand nervously

"You won't lose me mei, Why would you ever think you would lose me? If you get married we will always be sisters but we can't be in a relationship, I have a feeling of how this is going to go, once you get married i will have to move out.

if we do happen to bump into each other again then you will forget i ever existed and ignore me completely because it's what you have to do. I won't be mad at you.

I won't be happy but i have to move on because of your marriage, i won't try and ruin your life."

Mei blinked

"You think it will be that easy for us to be normal around each other once i am married? You don't think it will hurt me to see you in public?"

Yuzu blinked

"Mei we were having a nice moment, I don't want to think about it anymore, we have to do what we have to do.

It's all about how we handle it you know. There isn't anything normal about our situation at all. We are making the best of it.

I have Harumin and Matsuri going over playlists for our school dance, Harumin is making sure there is no sexual songs playing.

We just have to handle the food and drinks. The decorations will be handled by Momokino and Maruta. This is going to be the best dance ever planned!"

Mei nodded

"What time will the dance start? We need a time Yuzu."

Yuzu blinked

"The time will be at 7pm to 12 am. We need time to clean up the mess and other stuff, so we should be done around 12:15 or 12:30 depending on how big the mess is in the gym. I think everything will go well."

Mei nodded

"The timing is fine Yuzu, this is our first dance after all, We have to make sure it is a huge success."

She finished her dinner and went to shower for a while, she needed to be alone to collect her thoughts

Yuzu cleaned their dishes and laid on the couch, She knew mei needed the time alone

Her eyes slowly started to give in and she fell asleep directly on the couch

She started to have a nightmare as she slept

Inside of Yuzu's nightmare….

Yuzu was packing up to leave for University as planned, she looked at the calendar carefully and it was marked for april 30th, Mei's wedding to Yuzu's old boss from the cafe

She sat by her old desk writing a letter to mei

"Dear mei, the days of me living in the aihara household is coming to an end, I have started university early and i am moving out.

I gave up on our romance for a reason, You have to understand i can't be here anymore nor gramps would want me to be, our live at the end are too different, I have always told you that when they day came i will move on and be out of your hair so you can be at peace and have a healthier life, I will always love you mei but as a sister, anything more will be to painful for me to handle. I wish you all the best in life and in marriage.

Be happy mei. Inheriting the academy was your destined star and birthright. Anyways i have to go, enjoy your life for yourself.

From Yuzu Okogi.

Yuzu woke up panicking and was sweating heavily

"W-what was that? I-i never felt this scared before, That dream made no sense at all. Why would i abandoned mei for?

I just told her i wouldn't do that, I told her that i would have to give up on our romance but i would never abandoned her.

Is it so bad of me to think we are not going to last as i hoped us to? Am i really scared of change that i am willing to hurt her? What is to really come of our love affair?"

Mei was already out the shower and in her pjs, she noticed that Yuzu hadn't been in bed yet, she climbed into bed falling asleep

The next morning Yuzu hadn't moved from her spot, she had been in a daze since her nightmare last night

Her mother and stepfather were very worried of the state that Yuzu was in, they didn't know how to snap her out of it

Mei went to the kitchen seeing her parents there

"Morning mother, Morning profess- i mean father, Have you both seen yuzu? She didn't come to bed last night after we had dinner."

Sho pointed to the couch concerned

"She has been like that since we got home early this morning, We don't know what happened to her.

We can't even snap her out of it. This has us very worried mei. Maybe you can do something. You two don't want to be late for school."

Mei nodded

"I can try father, leave everything to me, you two need your rest."

Sho and Ume went to their room to get their much needed rest closing their bedroom door behind them locking it quietly

Mei sat on Yuzu's lap looking into her eyes, she saw something that wasn't normal Yuzu behavior

Yuzu finally snapped out of it and noticed what was going on but not really out of it

"Mei, I think we need space from each other for a little while. I will stay at harumin's house for a while.

The way we want things to go isn't going to happen anytime soon, I am a failure as a girlfriend and as a sister.

I give you nothing but pain and suffering, momokino was right, How can this relationship work out if you are going to be taken from me! I don't get it, i am in love with you and you feel the same way and you will be taken from me, Life isn't fair!'

She started crying uncontrollably and couldn't contain her emotions being held in no more

Mei just hugged her cause she felt about about what yuzu was holding in all this time, Yuzu did have a point though, they both felt the same way about each other, they were in love with each other but they couldn't show it in public or to the world, they had had to be kept in secret for a while longer until mei thought of something, The dance they were planning was very important to mei, all she wanted to do was be with yuzu in public and alone in private but for now what they were doing was enough

She looked into her eyes and kissed her deeply

"Yuzu please snap out of it, I know you will never leave my side. You would do anything to make sure i was happy, I see it your eyes yuzu that you are worried, I am worried as well. You have to give me time to think of something.

I know you know whatever happiness we have has to be put on hold for a little while longer until i think of something. I love you yuzu. We have to get ready for school. We don't want to be late.

Yuzu finally actually snapped out of it and saw mei on top of her legs and kissed her back

"I don't know what the kiss was for but it made me very happy just now, We should get ready for school. We have an awesome dance to plan and stuff!"

She picked up mei and took her to their room to get ready for school

They put on their school uniforms grabbing their bags along with the lunches their mother prepared for them

Mei held Yuzu's hand on the way to school, they ran into Himeko and matsuri, Harumin didn't show up to walk with them because she was with her sister at home talking about her love life

Yuzu let go of mei's hand because of himeko but mei understood why Yuzu is behaving the way she was due to himeko's presence

Himeko grabbed on to mei's arm like she used to when they were little kids

Matsuri noticed the shift of moods between Yuzu and mei but she didn't question anything, she kept walking with them until they reached school

Yuzu and mei went to their classes, Himeko went to hers and Matsuri was just hanging around

Harumin finally arrived sitting in front of yuzu like normal

"Hey yuzucchi you want to hang out after school? A new clothing store opened up and we need to get some stuff for the dance. It's not exactly our normal stop, its for the school dance."

Yuzu nodded

"Yeah sure Harumin, if it's for the school dance we have to pick out a lot of things for the gym. We need balloons and banners and other stuff. Did you and matsuri go over the music playlist i gave you for the songs?"

Harumin nodded

"Yeah we did but matsuri tried to grab my boobs and kiss me, she said my blood will flow much more and i will think more lighter if my boobs were grabbed."

Yuzu blushed dark red

"I think she seriously likes you. You should give her a chance. A real chance, maybe she will change for the better."

Harumin thought about it for a moment

"How would you feel if the prez grabbed onto your breasts for blood flow?"

Yuzu blushed dark red

"M-mei would never do that!"

Harumin smirked

"So are we going to shop or what?"

Yuzu nodded

"I have to get the school's card from mei for the decorations, it needs to go perfect for gramps to trust me or even acknowledge that i am his grandkid too even if it's by marriage.

I want him to finally accept me as who i am and not think otherwise. He wants to me to be robot but i can't do that, i have to stay under his radar a long as possible until i move out of the aihara household when i go to university.

He won't be happy but it's what i have to do, i won't be attending mei's wedding when she gets married, i am not directly family to her, i am just her step sister, mom and dad can attend but i won't be allowed to be there. It makes sense doesn't it? I have no high social or political standings as an ahiara.

Everyone in this is school has those type of standings, i don't. I am like a lamb in a wolf den waiting to be picked off. I won't survive much longer in that household. I can't wait for university time to come."

The bell rang and the students started to head home for the day, Yuzu went directly to the chairmen's office, she knocked on the door hard waiting for a response

Mei was going over the paperwork for the dance's budget and looked up

"You may enter, the door is opened."

She went right back to work going over budgets for everything

Yuzu entered quietly sitting in a chair far from mei so she wouldn't disturb her when she was going over paperwork

Mei finally finished and noticed Yuzu was fa raway from her in a different chair

"What's wrong Yuzu? Why are you so distant from me? It's clear you came for something."

Yuzu sighed

"I just came to get the school's card to get the stuff for the dance, it's strictly shopping and returning home early.

I don't have time to hang out anymore. I am preparing for a good and big change in my life."

Mei gave Yuzu the school card for the shopping

"Yuzu this isn't you, not at all, what's gotten into you lately?"

Yuzu blinked and took the school card placing it into her wallet

"Mei nothing is wrong with me, I am the same old Yuzu you see in front of you. I am completely the same Yuzu you met two years ago. I will be doing the school shopping with harumin and matsuri, everything is going according to plan. I will see you when i get home."

She left mei in the school chairman's office

Mei didn't like the yuzu she saw that was in front of her, she was very worried at this point, what exactly was yuzu trying to prove acting like she was turning into someone that grandfather would approve of? Yuzu told her everything that was on her chest, so why is she acting responsible and sensible all of a sudden

At this point mei had no clue on how to act towards yuzu, she did the only thing she could, she called her grandfather for help with this matter

"Hello grandfather, can you please come to the academy? We need to have a discussion of Yuzu's drastic change of personality. I am in your office, I am scared and i don't know what to do. Thank you grandfather, i will see you shortly."

Somewhere deep in the mall Yuzu and her best friends were shopping for the school dance, Matsuri noticed the change in her older sister and she didn't like it, not one bit, she was used yuzu being fun loud and colorful and willing to help out others if they need it, The Yuzu in front of her wasn't that girl anymore

Yuzu picked out some cool decorations for the gym and she had been quiet most of the time shopping and she was thinking to herself

"This dance has to go well, it just has to. I wanted to be respected by gramps and i want him to see that i can be responsible, maybe if this dance goes well, he won't see me as a burden on his family anymore.

He won't see me as a mistake that his son married mama and that i was just thrown into his family.

I guess when we all graduate, life will go on and nothing won't ever be the same. Mei getting married will be hard on me but i will have to put my feelings aside and let her handle her own life."

Harumin was picking out decorations too for the dance and she noticed how weird Yuzu was being

"Hey Brat you know what's going on with Yuzucchi? She has been quiet since we got here. She has been quiet and serious just like the prez is. Do you have any idea what's going on?"

Matsuri took off her headphones popping her gum

"I can tell that yuzu-nee-chan is upset about a lot of things, Mei-san's engagement is one of them, trying to be accepted by her step grandfather is another, she has been under a lot of stress lately about everything, we both know how she is, she loves to break rules and have fun, change people for the better but right now she is slowing down who she used to be.

I hear when we graduate, Yuzu is planning on moving out from the aihara household and stay off her step grandfather's radar, i think that is a good idea, it will be healthy for her to stay away from mei-san, after all she is the one who is engaged leading poor yuzu-nee-chan on.

I don't think it's fair that yuzu gets left in the dust and gets her heart broken. She barely gets sleep at night because of the nightmares she has been having lately. Mei-san has been having a difficult time sleeping as well.

They avoid each other during school hours, Yuzu has been hitting the books a lot harder then normal. Nobody is going to be happy at the end of this all."

She placed her decorations in the shopping cart with harumin's decorations, she went over to Yuzu was was in her own world picking out the decorations

Yuzu finished picking out the decorations placing them in the shopping cart, she crossed off the decorations from the list

They walked to the food court ordering all the food, snacks and drinks for the dance, she crossed that off the list

She looked at her best friends and blinked

"What's wrong with you two? Why are you so quiet? We need to get the balloons and fog machine and silly string for the dance, this dance has to go perfectly or it's my head."

Harumin hugged Yuzu carefully

"Yuzucchi, this isn't you. What happened that made you change all of a sudden? I haven't seen you like this before. Why are you acting like you aren't the normal yuzu we know and love?"

Yuzu blinked

"I am still the same Yuzu alright? I am getting sick and tired of everyone asking me if i am ok, i am peaches and cream, My life is fine and i am making the best of everything!

This dance has to go perfect! I am trying to stay off of gramps radar, The more i stay off his radar the more he will be pleased with me. There is nothing wrong with me. I am completely fine!"

She was hyperventilating and had tears in her eyes because she had been so stressed out about everything

Matsuri saw that Yuzu's life was crashing like waves against rocks and hard

"Yuzu you need to calm down, You are making a scene in the supermarket, Your life is crumbling and it needs to be fixed, I don't know what happened, but take a chill pill and relax. You need something to eat. Taniguchi-senpai have Yuzu sit somewhere so she can calm down."

Harumin nodded

"Yuzucchi she is right, you need to calm down and take a breather. You are very stressed out."

She took Yuzu to a bench so she can calm down and take a breather

Matsuri got yuzu a burger and fries and a large strawberry milkshake

"Yuzu tell us what has been going on, explain clearly and more direct. Why are you still trying to get that old man's approval?

He will never accept you as you are, he is only concerned with money and the academy and how mei is going to run it, you don't need his approval for anything! You have to understand how the world works and why we are put into categories.

Mei was born into money and power and has to marry whoever the old man chooses, you on the other hand were born in a middle class family, Your dad passed away when you were three, mei's dad divorced her mother and married your mother somewhere down the line, You can't put yourself in a depressive state cause mei can't make up her mind about what she wants in the future.

You are seeking approval from a old man that didn't acknowledge you in the first place. He loathes you Yuzu."

Yuzu ate her food calmly and was slowly going back to normal and she took a sip of her milkshake

Back at the school, Mei's grandfather went to his office seeing mei in tears which is very rare for him because he never seen her this upset before

He sat down in a chair looking very concerned for once in his life, he looked at his granddaughter

"Mei tell me what is going on with Yuzu, what drastic changes is she going through? What behavior is she showing you?"

Mei wiped her tears with her tissue

"I don't know grandfather, It all started after we came back from our trip from america. She started acting like a proper student, she isn't the same Yuzu that came into our lives two years ago.

She became reformed or something, she keeps going on about how she doesn't feel like she doesn't belong in our family, there are too many strict rules, she keeps telling me that she isn't a true aihara, she said once we graduate, she is leaving the aihara household and moving into her own place when she starts university, she has been too focused on her studies and she hasn't been coming home late, i don't know what's going on.

She said once that i got married it made no sense of her to live that house anymore."

She made it clear that she and mei weren't dating so they wouldn't be sniffed out by her grandfather's senses

Mei's grandfather stroked his chin

"This sounds serious mei, i don't even know where she got that idea from, i will speak to her if i find her, I hear she is shopping with some classmates for the school dance. I hope i can get through to her if not, all hope is lost."

Mei wiped the tears from her face with a tissue

"I don't like the Yuzu that's in front of me, This change isn't a good one. This summer she isn't going to neglect her studies, she is going to study fashion at the university.

She isn't going to enjoy her summer at all, she calls it staying under gramps's radar. She still thinks you don't accept her for who she is.

I have told her time and time again just to be herself but the message isn't getting through to her, This change she is going through is a frightening one."

Mei's grandfather stroked his chin again

"I will try to reason with her, if she doesn't listen then we really can't do anything else about it. The best thing to do for her is to support her in her time of need, if she decides to move out when she gets to university we can't stop her from leaving.

She is making her own path in life despite of my disapproval or approval, she doesn't want to live in nobody's shadow, that is what i am sensing at the moment."

Back at the mall the three girls were finishing up the shopping for the school, They knew tomorrow they had to set up for the dance, they had to set up it the night before

Yuzu walked home that night leaving matsuri and harumin to take the train home

Once she got home she placed everything neatly into the hallway closet, she started preparing and cooking dinner because she knew mei would be hungry after school council

She whipped up something simple and plain, after she finished she wrapped up mei's food leaving it in the microwave

She ate her dinner rather fast washing her dishes afterwards placing the plates in the cabinet

Mei arrived home seeing her dinner wrapped up and placed in the microwave, she grabbed her plate and started eating alone

She noticed how clean the apartment was and figured out that yuzu was home and everything was done accordingly

Yuzu was in the shower trying to relax for a while, she slowly started to drift off into a deep sleep letting the hot water wash over her body, once her eyes fully closed, she was happily asleep in the tub

She had the same dream again and this time it went deeper into detail which is something she didn't plan on happening

-yuzu's dream-

Yuzu was adjusting to life at the university and enjoying her new apartment, she was heading out to a restaurant with some classmates, she had seen mei with her husband enjoying their first public appearance since they got married

Mei didn't notice that Yuzu was in the same restaurant as her and her husband, when she heard her laugh for the first time in months, her ears reacted to it but she ignored the urge to go over to yuzu and hug her, she knew Yuzu wouldn't be in the mood to see her anyways

Udagawa saw Yuzu for the first time in many months and she saw she was happy as ever, she made a lot of friends in her university and in her apartment complex, he looked over to Mei with a smile

"Are you going to see your sister? She is a few tables away from us. Wouldn't it be a good idea for you to say hi at least?"

Mei shook her head

"She abandoned the aihara household. Why say hi to that traitor? She means nothing to me. She has her own life to live and so do i.

My life doesn't concern her anymore, our lives aren't meant to cross ever again, she made her choice and now she has to live with it."

Udagawa blinked

"Honey, You know that's your sister ever if you don't see it. You should go say hi to her at least, this bad blood isn't good for your family. You two got along once. Try to rekindle that. Go say hi."

Mei rolled her eyes

"Fine udagawa i will."

She got up and went to the table going over to where yuzu was sitting

Yuzu was laughing with her friends from her class enjoying her time, she felt a tap on her shoulder and she looked up seeing mei clear and bold in her face, she froze at the sight of her

"M-mei, W-what are you doing here? I wasn't expecting to bump into you at all, i was planning to avoid seeing you at all costs."

Mei was shocked to hear that Yuzu wasn't thrilled to see her, in her mind seeing mei was the last thing she wanted to happen

"My husband wanted to me to say hi to you and sever this bad blood we have with one another. So hi Yuzu it's good to see you. I see you made many friends at University."

Yuzu stood up looking at her friends

"I will be right back guys, I have to deal with my Younger sister for a moment. Excuse us."

She lightly pushed mei away from her friends and pull her into a corner looking directly at her

Mei was shocked that yuzu would act like this infront of her new friends but she understood why at that moment

"Yuzu this is hard on me as much as it is on you, We seriously need to have a talk about the note you left me six months ago. How could you abandoned me like that. I thought i meant something to you."

Yuzu blinked

"Mei this isn't the time and place for this, You are a married woman, i am a single carefree woman, college working woman.

Our lives aren't the same anymore, We are on different courses in life. I am no longer a aihara, i changed my last name back to Okogi.

You are mei Aihara-Udagawa now, Chairwoman of aihara academy.

I am fine enjoying my life without you. I have a lot of friends, i am dating again enjoying my life outside of that stuffy house.

I told you before the change won't be for the better, We live separate lives, We are better apart then together, I was tired of being led on and tired of trying to please your grandfather, Let's face it mei, he wanted me out of that family the moment your dad got married to my mom.

It would have been better if their lives didn't cross at all. I am being honest, we wouldn't be like this if our parents never met."

She had tears in her eyes because she was so stressed out from seeing mei in months

Mei didn't look at yuzu at all

"If that's how you feel Yuzu, I wont see you again, more distance is what you want? You got it. I knew it was a waste of time of saying hi. I will go back to my husband and pretend that i never saw you after so long."

Yuzu blinked letting go of mei

"Mei also get rid of that ring i gave to you, It makes no sense of you to keep something so impure and untrue, I am sorry i ever had feelings for you. It seriously would have been better if i hated you instead."

-end of dream/nightmare-

Yuzu woke up in the bathtub still and her heart racing and a flash of tears flowed down her face very hard

She gritted her teeth in sadness

"So that's the future for mei and me isn't it? a lot of fighting and sadness, a lot of things that wanted to be said but couldn't.

I don't know what the future holds, but i want this time with mei to go smoothly, i love her even if she really doesn't feel the same way, she just says she does but i know she doesn't know how to feel that emotion. After this dance, Maybe we should have that talk about where do we stand actually.

I honestly love mei but i don't know where we stand. Look at the time i better get to bed, i have a gym to decorate tomorrow."

She carefully got out of the tub and dried off, she put on her pjs and did her hair

Once Yuzu got to the room, she saw mei asleep, she grabbed her pillow and blanket and placed herself in the living on the couch

The next morning Yuzu got up and skipped breakfast, she grabbed her lunch box heading to school without mei to start setting up the gym for the dance that was on friday, everything was going to plan

Harumin and matsuri got to the gym and helped Yuzu decorate the gym, They noticed the mood Yuzu was in and didn't question her behavior, they didn't want a repeat of what happened yesterday, they just listened to her directions about what to put where

Once they were finished it was lunch time, They sat in the gym eating their lunch boxes, Yuzu finished her lunch and stayed quiet just thinking about her nightmare and how well this dance has to go, even if it doesn't get what gramps wanted at least she tried and that's all that matters

Matsuri looked at Yuzu

"This place looks great Yuzu-nee-chan, If this doesn't get his approval, then he is a lost cause. You did everything you could, I can't stand that old man, always giving you tests and such. I don't understand the rich people and their problems.

Yuzu blinked

" you and this school is filthy rich matsuri, I am in the middle class, My mama married for love not for money. We see the world differently then you all.

Money is a fleeting thing, what matters is how the person feels inside and out. The world is a cold and distant place right now."

Harumin didn't like Yuzu like this, but she knew she had to support her friend the best way she could

" Yuzucchi this dance is going to be the best one the academy has ever seen and it will be all thanks to you for changing it from boring to fun. This Dance will win him over. We are going to party hard!"

Yuzu smiled

"You are right Harumin, We are gonna party so hard! Tomorrow is going to be filled with dancing and having a lot of fun I can't wait!"

Harumin smiled

"I am happy to see that original Yuzu smile on your face, That's the Yuzu i know and love. We should shop for what we are going to wear for our dance! Lucky it isn't a themed party. We have the music ready to go. We can go today after school."

Matsuri smirked

" You want to look your best for me don't you Taniguchi-senpai? You are a bombshell already, How much more sexy can you get?"

Harumin grabbed Matsuri and stuffed her face in her chest\

"Listen brat i am not getting sexier for you, I just want to look my best for the dance. This is our first one at the academy."

Yuzu blinked seeing matsuri's face turn blue

"Uh Harumin, she isn't responding….. Her face is blue."

Harumin removed Matsuri's face from her chest

"My actions further prove she can't handle me, well all of me. Get her some water Yuzucchi. I know the chairman has a pitcher in there. Grab it and bring in it here."

Yuzu nodded and ran out

"I will be right back, i have to leave the school card with the future chairwoman anyways. Give me fifteen minutes."

She ran down the hallway to the chairman's office but being careful not to get caught by the student council

She stopped in front of the door, she knocked on it carefully

Mei and her grandfather were in the office, they both answered

"Come in, We are available to talk, Just finishing up some last minute details for board meeting."

Yuzu blinked and went inside closing the door behind her seeing her sister/lover with their grandfather

She sat down quietly reading one of the smart books in the room

Mei saw yuzu sitting down and pulled her inside the office

"Grandfather wants to have a conversation with you about your behavior these last couple of weeks, i will not be attending this Yuzu. I want to know what is going on with you. Why are you drastically changing and for what reason?"

Yuzu blinked

"I am still the same Yuzu, I want everyone to get off my back already. This is who i am now. Isn't this what you and gramps wanted? A more responsible Yuzu? A Yuzu that doesn't have a life anymore?

A Yuzu that has to focus on her studies so she doesn't have to embarrass her step-grandfather? If people started seeing the real me, they won't like it.

I Have decided for myself that i had to get rid of that happy go lucky yuzu, The yuzu you see in front of you is the yuzu you all wanted.

Gramps doesn't need to see me, not at all. I just came here to grab a water pitcher cause matsuri fainted due to lack of oxygen. I don't have time to explain how that happened."

Mei blinked

"I don't like this Yuzu in front of me, She isn't the one i fell in love with. The Yuzu i fell in love with was kind, bold and refreshing, a bright light in the darkness of this academy, she brought people together who normally weren't too keen on being friends, That's the Yuzu i fell for.

You are going to see grandfather, he wants to express his concern to you."

Yuzu gave mei the school card

"Whatever you say future chairwoman, i will speak to gramps- i mean the chairman of aihara academy."

She went inside and sat in front of her step grandfather who was in his chair

Mei's grandfather placed his paperwork down seeing his step-granddaughter in front of him

"Yuzu thank you for coming on such short notice, Mei is very concerned about you and quite frankly so am i.

What i am hearing from mei isn't good at all, I hear you aren't being yourself. You are going to study sessions after school, you are being responsible and going home directly after those sessions, i also hear that you gave up your upcoming summer plans to go to the university to study fashion.

Why did you change this drastic for? Why aren't you being the normal Yuzu i know? The yuzu that spoke up and fought for what she believed in, The yuzu that didn't care much for rules, The loud and bold Yuzu that didn't like the school uniform?"

Yuzu blinked

"Listen gramps, i am the same yuzu that was thrown into your family, If i had the right to speak what's really on my mind, You wouldn't like it, not at all.

I have so much on my mind and chest that it wants to explode but i am refraining from such an explosion.

I will probably be thrown out of the academy again if i express my feelings anymore. You or mei wouldn't understand what feelings are inside of me.

It's best i don't talk any further, i don't want my chance to get into a good university to make something of myself go down the drain cause i was reckless with my words. I can see it in your eyes, you think it was a mistake your son married my mother, It would have been better if their paths didn't cross."

Mei's grandfather had a concerned look on his face for the first time in his life

"Yuzu this isn't you, Why are you being so stubborn and cold? You weren't like this before. What's gotten into you?"

Yuzu blinked

"I just came here to grab the water pitcher, One of your students fainted. She needs water to wake up."

She found the water pitcher and took it from the office, what she really wanted to say was, why don't you ask mei about my strange and cold odd robotic behavior, she is the center of my behavior change anyways, but she refrained from saying anything else so she doesn't tip her step grandfather off about her and mei's deeper relationship

She returned to Matsuri and Harumin carefully with water pitcher, she looked at the time and it was time to head home

She had a lot of food shopping to do to prepare for dinner tonight, she left matsuri in harumin's care while she went to the supermarket to pick up their dinner

Mei was still with her grandfather, when she went into the office she noticed the sign of defeat in his eyes

She sighed herself

"What do we do now grandfather? Is all hope lost?"

Mei's grandfather took off his glasses for the first time

"Yes, all hope is lost, The Yuzu we knew is gone and isn't coming back, her happiness has been drained from her.

The dance is said to be a great event in the history of this academy. I am proud of you both but i am concerned dearly about Yuzu, something has her spooked. I don't know what it is."

~friday evening aka the night of the dance~

All the students showed up and saw how awesome the gym looked, everything went according to plan, all that was missing was yuzu, she decided to let the party go into full swing and she will be late to it, at the moment she didn't want to be at the academy because she didn't want to see mei at all

She was home reading her peach sisters manga and she was crying

"Nothing like this can happen in real life, Sisters falling in love, whoever wrote this book needs to get their facts straight, nothing good can come from siblings falling in love, even step sisters.

This book tried to help me sort out what i was feeling towards mei but right now what i feel is pure torture and pain.

I feel sadness when i am around her, i feel depressed, Maybe we should break up but then again that will make her trust issues go up again and she will go back to being cold and calculated and cruel.

She doesn't know what true love feels like if it bit her on her butt. I will show up to the dance late. I bet everyone."

The dance was in full swing with the music that was playing, the students really let loose after working so hard from their exams

Everyone wanted to thank Yuzu for planning the dance but they saw she didn't arrive to the dance, they knew not to ask mei because she was ensuring the safety of the student body as student council president

Mei overlooked everything, the dance was a success and it was thanks to Yuzu who couldn't be with them for whatever reason

She handed her clipboard to Himeko so she can take over

"Himeko can you handle everything from here? I am going to bring Yuzu here, this dance was her idea. I will drag her here. Please handle everything."

She ran out the school heading towards their very large and rich apartment, once she got to their home, she saw Yuzu on the couch being angry with her manga

She quietly went behind Yuzu and saw the tears falling from her face, she didn't know how to console her at the moment

Yuzu threw the book across the room leaving it there

"Nothing good can come from that, nothing at all, falling in love is a waste of time and energy if the person doesn't show the same interest in your relationship.

If the person leads you on too much, it's best to end the relationship. Love isn't a one way street. It takes two not one to be committed to each other.

I better hurry up and get ready for the dance, it will take a while to clean up since everything was placed in order."

She got up from her place on the couch and saw mei was behind her

Mei went over to the book Yuzu was reading and picked it up

"What did you mean nothing good comes from this book? Love is a waste of time and energy if the person doesn't show the same interest?

Where did you ever get that crazy idea from? Yuzu tell me what is going on with you.

I want to know why are you behaving like a robot? Why are you acting like the world is on your shoulders?

Yuzu what has happened to you?"

Yuzu blinked

"You wouldn't want to know mei, why would you? You will just abandoned me and get married to whoever gramps chooses.

I have no say why because i am NOT AN AIHARA, not a true one. I was just thrown into the family for no reason!

I always have to be on my toes when it come to being in this family.

DO YOU THINK IT'S FAIR FOR ME TO BE IN LOVE WITH YOU WHILE YOU CAN'T REALLY ACCEPT AND RETURN THEM BACK!? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT IS THIS DOING TO ME MEI? HUH? DO YOU?! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I AM FEELING ON THE INSIDE, EVEN IF I EXPLAINED IT TO YOU, YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING!"

This was the first time that Yuzu raised her voice at mei, she had tears in her eyes and she finally let everything she was feeling go

Mei was quiet for the first time in months, she shook her head going over to yuzu hugging her

" Yuzu i know this is hard on you, believe me i know it is, i want to return everything you are feeling, i do.

I miss my old Yuzu, the bold and the brave Yuzu, the young and restless Yuzu, happy go lucky yuzu who stands up for what she believes in, the outspoken Yuzu who isn't afraid to hold her tongue.

I miss the Yuzu i fell in love with. She means everything to me, i want her to come back home, this version of you isn't the one i fell in love with.

I love you Yuzu Aihara, please come home and back to our bed. I feel often cold when you aren't there. I need to be warmed up."

Yuzu blushed dark red

"M-mei, you don't like how hot the bed gets. You always tell me to control my unnecessary body heat.

The Yuzu you fell for is still here, she just needed a break and this Yuzu you have now has to be serious about everything. It was time i grew up right?"

Mei blinked and shook her head

"Yuzu the dance is almost over, can we have the last few moments in our room? I know everyone is slow dancing.

We can stay home and be romantic, i am sure everyone can clean up the gym without us there. I want to enjoy this moment with you alone, our parents won't be home so we are alone. We can use the living for the time being as our dance floor.

I want to be close to you tonight. Please yuzu? Can we have our moment?"

Yuzu grabbed the remote for the tv putting on the twenty-four hour slow jam dance channel and she made the lights dim just for them

Mei looked around her

"Yuzu, can you make it darker? I want the moonlight to hit us. This is our romantic moment."

Yuzu made it darker letting the moonlight hit the inside and she went over to mei after tossing the remote on the couch

She stretched out her hand

"May i have this dance aihara?"

She said that with a smile

Mei took her hand moving closer to Yuzu

The slow song played softly as they danced together

They both looked into their eyes carefully, their faces were inches apart

Yuzu looked into mei's eyes deeply kissing her lips while holding her waist

This moment belonged to them and them only

-end of chapter 11-

Next time on citrus

Mei looked at Yuzu

I hope the dance opened your eyes Yuzu and you can go back to yourself, i want you to have fun, enjoy your summer, sure you can do the fashion stuff at the university but enjoy your summer with your friends and me. I want us to go on dates.

Yuzu smiled

"My summers are going to be filled with fun and sun and romance with my girlfriend."

Mei smiled

" I can't wait to spend it with you, How about we go to the family beach house this summer? It hasn't been used in a while. I mean it hasn't been used since my parents were together."

Yuzu nodded

"That sounds like fun, it can be a group thing. We will share a room of course."

Mei smiled

"Yes of course."

Next time on Citrus

Lovers's summer vacation, fun and sun


End file.
